Domesticating Jacob
by Lineia
Summary: Edward is the perfect student, and is gay. Jacob is a spoilt homophobic brat. One day, Billy gives up trying to educate Jacob and forces him to stay with Edward for a month. This is the story of Jacob's taming by Edward. Slash. Warnings inside. COMPLETE. Sequel coming soon !
1. A Devious Plan

**DOMESTICATING JACOB**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. The characters belong to Stefanie Meyer exclusively. There is no profit being made. Credit should also go to Shadowglove for having the original idea. I only kept the basic idea and transposed it to Twilight. I have Shadowglove's authorization for this, no need to get all flustered !**_

**This story is dedicated to Elfprincess8, who has been by my side the whole time, has put up with my insecurities, and is the most lovely beta I could hope for !  
**

* * *

Chapter I: **A DEVIOUS PLAN**

A/N : This story is almost entirely Edward Cullen's point of view.

_A/N 2: STORY UPDATED 25/3/13. SEQUEL PLANNED FOR THIS SUMMER_

**Warnings: Rated M for future chapters. Story involves a LOT of gay kinky stuff, so don't read if you don't like! I will post detailed warnings at each chapter! There are elements of dub-con (borderline non-con). Contains BDSM.  
**

* * *

"I am leaving now, Mr Black" Edward took off his lab coat and protection glasses. He had helped Mr Black all afternoon and all evening to grow algae. Mr Black was the owner of Black's Energies, the world leading company in clean energies. At the moment, Mr Black, or Dr Black as went his proper title, was studying the influence of algae on fuel. He was hoping to provide an alternative to petrol in the future years. Of course, Mr Black did not need the money this would bring; he was already one of the richest people in the UK. But Billy Black was a passionate man; he was hell-bent on being mankind's saviour.

"How many times have I told you to call me Billy, Edward ?"

"An unfortunate number of times Mr B- Billy"

Billy chuckled "Mr Billy ? Well I guess that's a start ... anyway, why don't I buy you dinner; I have kept you here at least four hours over time, and I'm famished !"

"That is very kind of you, I am quite hungry too..." Edward always avoided having to say 'Billy' which was incredibly awkward, or 'Mr Black', which the older man did not like.

"Alright! Let me put our babies to sleep and I'm coming!" Edward patiently waited while Billy tucked the algae in the incubator for the night. He quickly texted his dad, Carlisle, who had called a while ago.

_Is there something important ? I couldn't answer; I was working with Dr Black in the lab. Am going for dinner with him. Ed_

Soon Edward's Iphone vibrated and showed:

_Nothing important, just wanted to know everything is right. Call us when you have time. We miss you. Love, mom and dad_

Edward loved his parents. They were not overly worried and overprotective as some parents were, but checked on him regularly. They demanded a weekly conversation, but let him be a peace the rest of the time in exchange, which suited Edward perfectly. He loved talking to his parents when he was in the mood, and once a week was more than enough.

Edward raised his head when he heard footsteps and the lab door lock. Billy was entering the security code which would activate the alarm.

"Ready to go, Edward ?"

"Yes! Where are we going ?" Edward asked politely.

"Mmh... I was thinking dim sum if that's fine by you."

Edward was slightly surprised; usually Billy preferred to go to Anglo-British bars. "Of course !" they made their way to Billy's car in silence, and quickly hopped in. Black's Energies had their head-quarters in Chelsea, the most expensive region of London.

"So, Edward, how are your studies coming along ?"

"Very well, I started my second year a few days ago. I actually was kind of missing going to lectures with my friends, it's good to be back !"

Billy sighed "I wish Jacob loved studying as much as you... He started his second year in university after having to resit three of the six final exams, because he failed the first time, and I have already been informed he has skipped half his classes... I don't know what to do with the boy..."

Edward fidgeted nervously. He didn't like to be compared to Billy's son. Dr Black always complained about his lazy son, and Edward never failed to find it awkward that Billy was so disappointed with the mysterious Jacob. Fortunately he had not met the boy; from what he had heard, he seemed like the biggest idiot ever to have roamed the planet. He was literally bathing in his father's money and didn't do anything useful with his life. In addition, Jacob seemed to hate his father, which never ceased to puzzle Edward: how could someone hate Billy Black ?

Granted, the man could be a self-absorbed git, but he was always been extremely kind to Edward. The Cullen were not the richest family in England, and could not afford London life, and even less the tuition fees university demanded. Edward had been incredibly fortunate to find a work with the one and only Billy Black, who had been in search of a young lab assistant. Edward had never understood why Billy had hired _him_, who had not even passed his first year of Biochemistry at the time.

"What is Jacob studying ?"

"Finance, at LSE."

"LSE ?" Edward asked, curious.

"London School of Economics. It's the best school of Economics in Europe; I don't understand why he doesn't get that he is incredibly lucky to be there! Last night he showed up completely drunk and ready to pass out... I swear if he doesn't grow up I'll put him in a miserable studio in Hammersmith and stop giving him money !"

Edward couldn't fathom why a father would want to throw out his own son. Then again, he could not understand how this Jacob could be such a ... jerk !

After a pause, Billy continued, calmed down "Anyway, how are Carlisle and Esme ?" Billy had grown overly fond of Edward's parents, inviting them on several occasions, and even showing up at Edward's birthday party ! It was as if Billy wished Edward was his son...

"They're fine ! Mother found a job as talent hunter for young musicians, her dream job ! It doesn't pay much, but that's what she always wanted to do, she wishes a talent hunter had found her and her group when she was a teenager, so now she's finally happy with the job. Dad is working hard, but other than that everything is perfect !"

"I'm glad to hear it ! Everyone should have a job they enjoy ! And if your parents ever need money, they know they can ask me !" Another subject Edward preferred to avoid. Since Billy had seen where Edward's parents lived, he had tried to get them to accept his money, but Edward's proud parents had always refused. Actually, it wasn't really even a question of pride, more of politeness.

As a result, Billy had given Edward a substantial raise, and the young man could now afford a comfortable two bed-room apartment in Bayswater, right above Hyde Park. At the moment Edward was searching for a flat-mate, but hadn't found anyone that suited him. He had asked his best friends Emmett and Alice, but Alice preferred to live with Jasper, and Emmett had a one year contract with a landlord he could not break.

"Here we go! One of the best dim sum in London !" Billy parked and they quickly walked to the crowded restaurant. The night was chill, and the two men tucked their head in their coats, scarves as high as possible. As soon as they entered the restaurant though, heat filled them, and made their red cheeks stand out.

A waitress approached "A table for two, please." Fortunately, everyone ate more or less quietly, Edward had trouble with pubs where he could barely hear what the man in front of him was saying.

They ordered and waited impatiently for their meal to arrive.

"So, Edward, have you found your ideal room-mate yet ?"

"No, unfortunately, I'm still searching. Hopefully though, Emmet will be able to move in next year."

"That is in a long time though..." Billy noted

"Yeah, I know, but I can afford the rent on my own thanks to you ! And I appreciate the calm and quiet. Living in a hall of residence last year was fun, by I ended up sleeping through lectures once too many times..."

"Yes, I understand... Did you receive your overall grade for last year in the end?"

"Yes ! God ! I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. I got 88% !"

"Wow, that impressive !"

"Well, Alice beat me to the first place by 1%, but other than that I'm really happy! And anyway, the most important is to get over 70%, that way you get a First-Class degree, and with that you can get in whichever university you want."

"Have you decided what you want to do after that ?"

"Well, I would love to do a Ph.D ! I would be called Doctor Cullen !" The meal arrived and both men dug in hungrily.

Billy laughed heartedly "Ah, son, I am truly happy for you, it seems you have everything you could possibly want for !"

"Yeah almost... I would love to share my life with someone... someone that truly understands me... a bit like my friend Alice. She and Jasper are in perfect harmony, it's heartening..."

"I'm sure you will find that girl one day, Edward."

"Er... Actually, I'm on the look-out for a guy..."

"Oh! Yes! I'm terribly sorry, I had forgotten..." Billy seemed annoyed. He wasn't really homophobic, but didn't exactly approve either. Nevertheless, he didn't say anything, and for that Edward was grateful.

"Right! Are you ready to go, Edward? It's getting late, and you must be tired..."

"My lectures don't start before eleven tomorrow luckily, but I have to catch up with some much needed sleep... Thank you very much for tonight, it was very nice of you."

"My pleasure, son, my pleasure. Hopefully it makes up for that time when I spilled a colony of algae on you..."

Edward laughed "Don't worry about that! It was good fun!"

"Still, not very professional... But we did laugh a lot..." Billy seemed lost in his thoughts, and started giggling. Edward gaped, he had never heard Billy _giggle_, the man was the epitome of manliness... Gosh, Edward must be influencing the older man more than expected...

"Ah, Edward, it feels like I'm back in University when I'm around you!"

Edward chuckled "Well, maybe we should go to the Student Bar and hang out until two, then?"

Billy tried stifling a laugh but pitifully failed. Soon, the two were laughing their heads out. Luckily, the restaurant was almost empty, only a group of students remained, one of which kept throwing Edward and Billy annoyed glares. When Billy literally fell out of his chair laughing, one of the teens stood up and strode towards Edward's table.

"Father." Edward and Billy immediately stopped laughing, and Billy jumped back on his chair.

"Jacob! I didn't see you! You should have come to say hi! This is the famous Edward I was talking to you about." Edward drank in Jacob. He was incredibly beautiful, godlike sculpted. He had powerful arms and thighs, his pecs perfectly outlined in his tight shirt, two manly nipples sticking out.

"Stop drooling, fag." This was a brutal slap in Edward's face. The man was a brat. He glared and looked away.

"Jacob! Apologize immediately!" Billy seemed out of himself.

"Sorry if I offended your protégé, but I don't like to have queers staring at me."

"Well, it's a wonder you manage to have anyone look at you, seeing how dumb you are." Billy looked pleased Edward was fighting back, although he still scowled at his son.

"Repeat that! There is nothing I would love more than demolishing your girl-face!" That's when Billy acted before it went too far. He slapped his son in front of all his friends.

"Don't you dare touch one hair of Edward's hair, Jacob. You disgust me, I shudder to think what your mother would have thought about you!"

Edward whined, he hated to see fathers insult or hurt their sons, it was against nature, it was against everything he had been taught. "Billy, don't get upset, I'm sure Jacob didn't think what he was saying, he was just angry..."

Said Jacob had completely deflated. He stood before his father, head low, miserable.

"See Jacob, this is what honourable men do, they forgive. Now come with me, we are going home. This is NOT over young man!" Edward had never seen Billy out of himself like this.

"Edward, come on, I'm giving you a ride home." The lean young man was too afraid of the furious Billy to refuse. He obediently took his coat and followed Billy and Jacob home. No one said a word during the ride back, and Edward shuddered at what was awaiting Jacob when he got home. He almost felt pity for the young man, he almost forgot how rude Jacob had been. All he could think of was the ravaged face Billy's son had flashed, before putting on a mask of neutrality. In any case, Edward sincerely hoped that he wouldn't ever have anything to do with Billy's son again: the boy obviously was a homophobic, spoilt, dumb, useless, self-centred, egoistic dick!

"Here we are, Edward, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yes, thank you again, Mr Black, I had a lot of fun tonight!" Considering what had happened, returning to formality seemed more careful.

"Billy, Edward, Billy, and don't worry, I don't bite..." Billy said, smiling "much..." he added, glaring at his unruly son.

Nervous to get out of there, Edward chirped "Goodbye Jacob" politely, but the only response was "I'm going to teach you manners" which Billy said through gritting teeth.

Slamming the door, Edward left as quickly as possible, filing this night in the 'to forget' file in his head (which he pictured as an old, dusty cupboard. Ideally it would be creaking every time it was opened, wobbling on its feet, and made anyone who came to near sneeze, effectively warding off any unwanted visitors from Edward's worse memories.)

He fumbled for a moment to find his keys in the dark (as usual, they had found a way to dig themselves to the deepest recesses of his bag), and let himself in. He strode up the stairs to the second level and unlocked his apartment, entering with a groan of relief. He stripped quickly and put on his pyjamas, slumped into bed, closing his eyes with a deep sigh, exhausted. Very soon, sleep took over.

His alarm clock buzzed on much too early, and Edward slowly opened his eyes, his vision fuzzy while he strove to wake up. With a hesitant hand, he stopped the annoying alarm, and fought to get out of bed despite his sleepiness. Coming late to lectures was never good, and skipping them was out of question. Anyway, Alice would call him and yell at him for leaving her alone.

Wolfing down a quick breakfast, Edward hopped in his clothes and left. The half an hour walk would surely wake him up. The brisk walk in the chill morning air always seemed short thanks to the earplugs flooding his ears with music. Still needing waking up, Edward picked The Cranberries, and soon snapped into reality when Dolores O'Riordan started singing with the full power of her voice.

He arrived at the Lecture Theatre right on time, and steeled himself for three hours of lecture about Genes and Genomics. Alice and Emmett waved with their hands to get their friend's attention. Edward happily slumped between his two friends. He quickly hugged Alice and nodded at Emmett, before taking out the lecture notes and carefully listening to the Professor. The day's subject was the study of Genes through Recombination.

Second year was much more difficult than the previous year, and Edward was careful to take detailed notes about the lecture, and was happy to notice everyone was struggling as much as he was. Soon, the Professor started repeating everything about rII mutants, _E. Coli_ Kλ strains, and how they could be used to determine that genes could recombine within themselves as much as between each other.

After three hours, Alice, Emmett and Edward exited quickly, heading for the Library cafeteria, their brains fuming with complex scientific theories.

"Oh my God! He nearly killed me when he started about recent publications..." Emmett complained.

"Don't exaggerate, can't be worst than last year, when we had those horrendous bioinformatics lectures!" Alice tried to make Emmett see the bright side.

"Well, how about we stop discussing lectures and go grab something to eat while there is space to sit!" Edward suggested, wanting to forget all about the morning lectures.

"Yeah, good plan mate!" Emmett said happily.

"Hey! Jasper! Over here!" Alice had located the man of her dreams – and life, who came sprinting to his beloved, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Uh, guys... Two gay hunks here, how about you re-surface and stop raping each other in public..."

"Shut up Edward! You'll see when you find your soul mate!"

"Yeah, well, he's got a point, Alice, we Are gay, and we Don't like seeing you grope each other..." Emmett agreed.

"It's alright, Alice, they have a right to complain if we want to stick around with them" Jasper said, with his deep, calm, soothing voice.

"Hey! You're supposed to be taking my side!"

"Hey, lovers, how about we hurry before all the comfy seats are taken?..." Edward asked, his stomach grumbling.

No more argument was needed. Alice bought a salad, Emmett a burger, Edward and Jasper sandwiches. Soon they were comfortably seated and discussing the previous days' events. After a while, Alice and Jasper started groping each other again, and Emmett and Edward turned to each other.

"Oh, I met Mr Black's son yesterday."

"How was he?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like him! Said I was a 'fag', amongst other pleasurable things..."

Emmett snorted "I hate homophobes, such pricks..."

"Yeah, too bad he isn't gay; he was one of the hottest guys I've ever seen..."

"Rule number 1, bro', Rule number 1, never fuck with dicks." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, don't worry, not planning to. Never seen such an idiot. But I would love to tie him up and teach him some ... _manners_"

"Don't you dare do that without inviting me!"

"Ah! Dream on, buddy, I would never share a piece of meat like him!"

"Oh, that good?"

"You have no clue..."

"Want me to stop by and release some ... frustration? Provide some friction maybe..."

"Uh! Guys! Gross" Alice had unfortunately heard Emmett's comment. Emmett and Edward had been very good friends for a year now. They used each other for sex when they felt like it, and shared a common fantasy: bondage and sadism.

"Yeah, sure. I need to be at Mr Black's lab in an hour, but I should be back by five, wanna stop by then? You can sleep over if you want."

"Great! I'll see you then, I need to run, I've got an appointment with my personal tutor in ten minutes."

"Ok, see you this evening Emmett!" Alice and Jasper seemed to realize they weren't alone.

"See you Emmett! And don't forget, we're all going to the pub Friday after the practical!" Alice chimed in.

"Yup! See you guys!" Emmett said, before leaving.

"Actually, I need to run to the lab too, Mr Black will be waiting, we've got algae analysis to do..."

"All right, see you Edward!"

"Bye Alice, bye Jaz'"

Edward strode away, wanting to get to the lab as fast as possible. Yesterday had been quite boring, he had to prepare the broth needed for the algae's growth, but today would be different: he would be helping Mr Black to analyse the plants, and was hoping to learn a thing or two!

The tube quickly arrived, and Edward was soon in Black & Energies' main lobby, going straight for Rosalie, the blond bitch at the information desk.

"Hi, Mr Black is expecting me." Rosalie barely looked at Edward.

"Mr Black is waiting for you in the conference room".

Surprise, Edward headed for the elevator. Billy always waited for Edward in the lab, what was going to happen? The boy had to ask a few times for directions, getting lost in the immense building. After a while, he found himself in front of a door labelled 'Room 186 BLACK CONFERENCE ROOM'

Edward politely knocked, and entered when hearing a muffled 'Come in'. He found himself in a huge room, with an open view on the Thames. The view was truly amazing. The room had two couch areas, two TVs, a large conference table, and a bar. It seemed to be a mix of business room and private relaxation quarter for Billy Black.

"Edward, come over here!" Edward jumped; he had been taking in the room, impressed. He inwardly groaned when he noticed a caramel-skin boy sitting next to Billy, no doubt the infamous Jacob Black.

"Jacob, if you would be so kind as to leave, I have business to attend to." Without a word, Jacob stood up and strode towards the door, knocking Edward over on his way out.

Edward gritted "Watch it dumbass!" Jacob only smirked and slammed the door.

"Sorry, Edward, I just had a very serious conversation with my son, and I doubt he liked it... Anyway! How are you?"

"I am well, Sir, thank you. I had a difficult couple of lectures, and my brain is still recovering, but apart from that, everything is perfect!"

"Good, I am glad to hear it. And please try to call me Billy!"

Edward chuckled "I am sorry, Sir, but it is difficult... Si- Billy, why are we meeting here?"

"Well, Edward, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course!"

"You see, to me you are the perfect son, and I am quite sure you are to your parents too..." Edward shifted uncomfortably but didn't comment "Jacob is only sinking deeper and deeper in the abyss, and I have run out of ideas to help him. I have tried to be understanding, kind, severe, helpful, demanding, everything!"

"I am sorry..." Edward had no idea where this was going, but did not like the turn of the conversation.

"Which is why, my last desperate idea is to have Jacob stay with you for a while, I'm sure you'll be able to knock some sense into him!"

Edward gaped. This HAD to be a joke! How could Billy expect Edward to take care of a brat like Jacob? What could Edward do that Billy could not? Desperately fumbling for a way to decline politely, Edward muttered "Sir, I do not think this is a good idea. Jacob hates me! He would never listen to me! Why would he listen to a 'fag' rather than his own father?"

"Edward, I know I am asking a lot, but I am sure you could find a way to knock some sense into him! All I ask you is to keep him for a short while, and see how things grow from there..."

Edward sighed. Billy was really pushing for it. How could he deny anything the older man asked? He was Billy fucking Black, a lead researcher! One of the most brilliant minds on this planet!

"Edward... Since Jacob's mother died, he hasn't been the same... It has been very difficult for me too, and I am ashamed to say that I dug myself deep in my work, and now am paying for it. But I love Jacob more than anything, and I hate to see what he does to himself! Last night he escaped in the middle of the night and got home completely drunk at 5AM!

"I – I don't know... Jacob would hate living with me; I have boyfriends sleeping over for God's sake! And I have university, your work, I wouldn't have much time..."

"Ob, but I forgot to tell you, in exchange, you are freed from my work as long as you keep Jacob, and I double your salary while he is at your place. He has his money and all, so you don't have to worry about him starving if you're not around."

Billy had thought of everything. This was not the first time Edward met Billy Black the devious business man, but he had to admit the man was scary good at convincing people.

"Fine, but there are a couple of conditions." Billy immediately relaxed.

"What would they be?"

"I am not changing my way of living because of him, if he isn't happy about me shagging a boy while he sleeps, he either moves out or bears with it."

"Of course, Edward, he has not say in your life. I have already discussed a few things with him" Suddenly Edward understood Jacob's earlier aggressiveness.

"If he doesn't obey to me, there is nothing I can do, so if he comes back after a week unchanged, you can't blame me. I promise to try my best, but there is only so much I can do."

"Ah, well, here is what I decided with Jacob. We settled for a minimum period of one month. If you kick him out before that, he has failed, and he'll go live somewhere far from here. This is his last chance if he wants to continue eating from my hand. Of course, I trust you not to kick him out over something stupid. After the initial one month, we'll meet and discuss how we go on. How does that sound?"

Edward groaned. One month. Fuck. The month would be endless... But at least he would have some pressure over Jacob... Not that he would kick out the poor boy if it meant he would have to live on his own on the other side of London. No. If Edward was to do this, he had to put his heart in it, and do everything to reform Jacob, and avoid his separation from his father.

"All right... I hate to have to be the judge that puts Jacob on the street, but I understand why it is necessary. I promise I will do my best, Billy."

Billy jumped up and hugged Edward, for the first time. "Thank you Edward! You have no idea how much this means to me!" He sobered "Oh, one more thing. Jacob has a thing for breaking hearts. I know about your – Um – _preference_, so please be careful. It wouldn't be above Jacob to play with your heart... Even if that means playing homosexual, he has pulled worst stunts before... So if you feel any ... Er ... _Infatuation_ with Jacob, I suggest you tell me and we terminate everything, I'll take him back and we forget everything about this... _experience_. The last thing I would want is for you to get hurt in the cross-fire, Edward..."

"Don't worry Billy, I don't choose my boyfriends with the amount of muscle, but what is in their heart... I wouldn't be against a little ..._fun_ though." Edward winked. Billy nearly choked. Ed' knew this would upset Billy, but he wanted to get back at his employee. This was a horribly devious plan! Now Edward would have to stick with the worst young man he had ever met!

"All right, Edward. Please keep me informed, and don't worry, you'll still have a job waiting for you when this is done. You really are a life-saver!"

"Well, you might be doubling my salary, but you owe me one Billy... This is nothing I take lightly."

"I know, that's why I feel I can entrust you with my beloved spoilt son."

"All right, I should be getting back then I need to prepare for Jacob's arrival. Can you tell him to come Saturday?"

"Er... I gave him those spare keys you gave me a while ago... I think he is already at your place..."

Edward gaped. This would definitely be a long month...


	2. Breaking-in

Chapter II: **BREAKING-IN**

A/N : Ok, so here I'm starting to develop Ed's darker side. If you do not like this chapter, you might not want to continue, it gets pretty intense before they decide 'what the hell' and fall in love... PLEASE REVIEW! I have received very nice reviews already, but please don't stop, it's motivating !

**Warning: Elements of Dub-con. Spanking. Don't like, don't read!  
**

* * *

Edward all but ran to catch the bus. His mind was reeling: what would the brat do in his absence? Jacob could not be entirely void of any moral sense, could he?

After a few moments of annoyance and anxiety, Edward stopped himself. This was no way to start their new... relationship. He had to give Jacob a chance; the man deserved at least that. He knew that Billy's wife had died an unfortunate number of years ago, this was bound to have taken a toll on the boy. Soon, the pity that had filled him the previous night came back. Esme had always said children grew up in the way they were fashioned to. She firmly believed it was never a child's fault; the parents always should take the blame.

To some extent, Edward understood and agreed with that opinion: if he had not had Carlisle and Esme, his present would undoubtedly have been modified. But parents could not be entirely responsible for their offspring; after all, people were given free will for a reason.

Edward hopped off the bus and ran to his apartment.

"Hey, Ed', what a timing!" Edward froze. Fuck. He had completely forgotten about Emmett. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Er – Hi Emmett" He tried to sound pleased

"Jeeze, don't make me feel _too_ welcome!" Emmett sounded irritated.

"I'm sorry, Em', it's just that I have a bit of a problem..."

"Does that problem prevent us in any way to carry on with our _plans_?"

Now THAT was a good question. To be perfectly fair, Edward wanted this, craved this. His last boyfriend had unceremoniously dumped him three weeks ago, and there hadn't been any excitement since. But was it fair to spring this on Jacob? Edward had sworn to himself to give this guy a chance, wouldn't this ruin everything?... Then again, it had been one of Edward's conditions that he would not have to change his whole life style... But on the other hand, he would probably not have any time for Emmett; there would probably be loads to discuss with the homophobic hunk... Edward felt stuck, not knowing what he should do, trying to weigh the advantages and disadvantages...

"Edward? Helloooo? Earth to moon, earth to moon, desperately horny Emmett to Edward!"

Edward snapped back to reality "Sorry mate, but I have a feeling Billy's son is waiting for me in my flat..."

Emmett was flabbergasted. After a pause, he said "Dude, if you want to get rid of me, you can say it, you know, I'll be disappointed but I won't go crazy no you, no need to come up with stupid ideas..." He looked seriously pissed.

"Uh, Em'... I'm not kidding... Tell you what, come up, if he isn't there, you get to choose what we do, if he isn't, no so lucky."

The muscular guy looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry "Uh... Okay... But if you turn me down, you'd better explain everything first thing tomorrow!"

Edward snorted "Don't worry, I am NOT keeping this to myself, I have a feeling I'll be needing all the support I can get if I'm correct about this."

"Uh – if he is there, do you mind if I ... Er ... stay the night?"

Sigh "I can't really force you to go home after I dragged your sorry arse over here."

"Hey! You want this just as badly! And I'm not the one sheltering a spoilt homophobic jock!"

"Right. Well then, let's go for the big unveiling!" And with that, Edward opened up, strode up the stairs, closely followed by Emmet, unlocked his apartment, and entered cautiously.

Sure enough, something had happened. Or, more accurately, someone had happened, Jacob, no doubt. There were three pairs of shoes carelessly thrown in the entrance, and a coat left on the floor. So much for Jacob's moral sense...

Edward wasn't an organization freak, but he did like to have his apartment clean and neat, so there was already one discussion to have with the unruly hunk...

Edward gasped. The living room was a wreck. Jacob sat shirtless in the couch - socks and T-shirt discarded on the floor – with his naked feet on the low table. The floor was decorated with a pack of crisps and a can of beer. An open luggage lied shamelessly in the middle of the room, clothes laying all around it.

"Jacob."

"Shut up" Edward wanted to punch the punk, but Emmett was too quick

"Hey, I have a brilliant idea, if you're going to be a dick, why don't you leave _Mr Black_."

Jacob turned, genuine surprise flashing on his face, before being replace by a sneer "Oh you brought another one... Well, I can tell you right away, if you suggest a threesome, I'll retch on your immaculate couth, _fag'_" Edward saw his hopes of a peaceful cooperation pop, and felt like he had fallen over on ice.

Emmett seethed with anger "You little piece of shit trash! I'm going to kick your sorry arse out of here bef-"

"OK! STOP!" Edward stood before the two muscular men, who seemed ready to attack each other.

"Emmett, I'm sorry, but if you're going to be like this, I have to ask you to go home."

"Ed'! He doesn't give a rat's ass about you! Why do I get kicked out?!" Emmett seemed truly hurt.

"Em', I promised I'll explain everything, remember? Now pleeeease go."

"Fine, but I'll keep you to your promise." And to taunt Jacob one last time, Emmett kissed Edward on his cheek before anyone could react, and stormed out.

"Oh so it's your girlfriend! No wonder he's such a pussy."

Edward snapped "All right! Enough already! If you don't want me to send you back to your daddy with your tail tucked between your legs, I suggest you listen very closely."

Jacob seemed hesitant, but decided to not test Edward further "Damn, alright, no need to get so worked up!"

Edward let the comment pass "Right. We are going to have dinner. While I prepare everything, you will tidy up your mess and take your stuff to your room. I expect you to be fully clothed when we get seated. And I suggest you hurry, dinner will not take long."

"Hey, don't think I'll go all submissive on you just because you work for my dad. Having you fired would be easier than snapping my fingers"

It was Edward's time to sneer "Right, well, Your Highness, I think you wouldn't be here if that were true. So why doesn't His Majesty start moving his arse before I get a fit!"

Without a word, Jacob seemed momentarily accepting defeated and started cleaning up his stuff. Edward went to the large kitchen to prepare a meal for two. He decided to prepare runner beans, fried with bacon and onion. He wasn't an excellent cook, but knew a few good recipes, and knew his way around a kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, the table was set, and dinner was ready.

"Jacob, dinner's ready!" The bronze jock arrived shortly after - still shirtless, but Edward decided to pick his fights - and unceremoniously seated himself without a word. He then noticed what was on menu.

"Runner beans? Seriously? You're worst than my Grandmother, Cullen!"

Edward was starting to be seriously annoyed at getting challenged every second "Well, you're free to go starving if you prefer, but trust me, the bacon makes up for the beans."

Jacob tasted, and opened round eyes in surprise. Soon, the man was asking for a re-fill.

"Not that bad after all, huh?"

"As opposed to you, I actually do some sport, so I need to eat, even if it's digusting."

"Right, you know me inside out already _Your Highness_" Edward joked

"Shut up moron"

"All right, rule number one, no more insulting."

"Go to hell, and shove your rules up your whore's arse while you're at it."

Edward massaged his temples "Ok, why don't you make it easier for both of us and play nice?"

"Dream on, fucking queer!"

"..." Edward was silent for a while. Somehow he would have to make Jacob bend but not break. He didn't want to kick the boy out, knowing what the consequences would be, but he wouldn't either allow Jacob to be such a dick. Something would have to give. And anyway, Edward felt up to the challenge Billy has set him.

"All right, Jacob, we're stuck together for at least a month. I can make this very difficult for you, but you can choose to make this a lot less painful."

"As I said, dream on. There is no way _you_ can make this difficult. I'm going to bunk here for a month, then show my brightest smile to my father, and continue living my file, and _you_ certainly won't change anything."

"That's where you're wrong Jakey boy."

Jacob snarled "Call me that again and I'll maul your face!"

"Oh but feel free to, then I'll have an excuse to haul your sorry ass on the street."

Jacob said through gritted teeth "You wouldn't dare"

"Right, and you would know me because?"

"All queers are the same, crying pussies."

"Ok. This is enough. I'm calling your dad, congratulation on almost making it past the first hour dick-head." Edward didn't usually condone the use of such insults, but this wasn't 'usually'

Jacob sneered "Yeah, right. Go on, tell my dad you failed, I'm sure he'll like it, I hope you think you know my dad better than I do, because if you don't, you're fucked."

"Oh, my poor boy, you are _so _wrong... You see, I'm not the one who failed, _you _are. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a phone call to make to a certain Billy Black."

"I'd prefer to go live on my own than kiss your feet Cullen!"

"I never asked for that, Jacob, I only ask for a minimum of consideration and respect."

"You really think I would respect a guy who takes a dick up his arse every other night?"

"Idiot! I don't ask that you respect me, only that you _show _respect! Of course, I would prefer it if you _could_ grow to respect me, but I know I can't ask that of you."

Jacob snorted "I guess I can try..."

Edward took a deep breath "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to put up with you. I am guessing your life hasn't been ideal, and I am sorry for that, but there is nothing I hate more than a homophobic jock like you. I know I'm condemning you to a life which is far under what you are used to, but frankly, I have trouble to think you deserve otherwise."

"You know nothing of my life! And I don't care about your pity!"

"You're right, I don't, but, see, we have all had our problems, and that doesn't give you the right to be such an arrogant brat. Now go pack your things."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry alright, I'll try not to insult you anymore. Happy?"

Edward tasted power. Power like he had never tasted before, power he had only dreamed and fantasized about. He could literally force Jacob to a life of misery.

Immediately Edward realized how selfish and stupid he had been. There was no way he would send Jacob away if he could avoid it. But that didn't mean he couldn't teach the jock a humiliating lesson...

"Not really, no... Last time I insulted someone at home, my father spanked me. I think that would satisfy me."

Jacob opened wide eyes "Hey, I said I was sorry! I am not bending over for you fucking queer!"

Edward felt like playing with the hunk, after all, Jacob had more than deserved it after everything he had said this night. He knew this was not what Billy had in mind, but he didn't care at this point; Jacob would not get away with calling him and Emmett 'fag' and 'queer'. Hopefully, this would avoid any future insults.

"Mmh... See, I knew you weren't reforming." Jacob looked like he was fighting with himself. Edward could see the argument: taking a humiliating spanking by a 'fag' or get kicked out. Of course, he knew Jacob would ultimately comply; he would have left of his own accord a long time ago otherwise. Besides, Edward was quite sure Jacob would never be able to survive without _daddy's money_, and knew it.

"So, Jacob? Either you accept to get spanked by a _queer_ every time you insult me or my friends like you have done all evening, or you leave, simple enough choice, isn't it?"

Jacob remained silent and frozen, not able to decide. After a while, Edward decided to push and tease more "Jacob, come on, I don't have all night, either your drop your pants or you go home. To be honest, I'm happy in either case". Now that was a bit of lie, Edward would hate it if Jacob left, but no one needed to know that. And it wasn't only because he pitied Jacob, but he would also love to see Jacob submit and drop his pants...

"Fuck! If I do this you must swear never to mention it and to never blackmail me into this again!"

"As I said, I will ask this of you every time you're as rude as you were. And I swear never to mention it, to _anyone_"

"What? You can't think I will EVER do this again!"

"That depends on you, Jacob. I don't ask for a lot, only to not be treated like trash and insulted in my own home. Is that really too much?"

Jacob never answered, but glared at Edward and said "Enjoy it while you can." Before dropping his pants and kicking them away.

Edward inwardly grunted. The man was sculpted god-like, which only made Edward want to ask more, but he had to tred carefully in these unknown waters. And in any case, he would NEVER have asked this of Jacob if he hadn't insulted him each time he opened his loud mouth – and they weren't light insults either.

"Bend over the couch, twenty slaps. Then we'll talk about some ground rules and how this is going to work out."

Jacob, surprisingly, went obediently and bent over the couch without a word. This was too good to be true. His white boxers were stretched around his muscular arse and thighs, and were slightly transparent, providing Edward with a mouth-watering view. His legs were as tanned as the rest of his body, dark hair sprinkled on his thigs. Jacob's torso, which Edward already had had the time to admire for a while, was as perfect as the rest: what looked like an 8-pack and incredible pecs, perfected by two middle-sized copper nipples - all Edward wanted to do was to tweak and pinch them.

"Get on with it! I'm not going to stay like this forever..." Jacob groaned, utterly humiliated.

"Right, sorry. Let's go" Edward tried to keep the edge and excitement of his voice. This was supposed to be a well-deserved punishment after all... Edward grabbed a spatula in the kitchen and strode towards Jacob.

SMACK Edward immediately felt a stirring in his groin, and felt slightly disgusted with himself for going this. Jacob's arse was firm and muscular, exactly like Edward thought it would be. He was going to enjoy this way too much ...

Jacob muttered "Fucking fag" between gritted teeth, and Edward immediately remembered _why_ he was doing this, why it was necessary. "I'm very tempted to add another twenty for that, but I think the humiliation will suffice."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK There was no sound coming from Jacob. For now, Edward wasn't hitting full force, and didn't intend to. He didn't want to bruise the jock after all, merely leave his cheeks stinging, to force him to reflect on his actions while he turned in bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

On the last stroke Jacob grunted low, which did nothing to appease Edward's excitement.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "Ouch, go easy for fuck's sake!"

"Take it like a man, Black"

"Not all of us can brag about being men here..."

Sneering, and fully hard now, Edward ended the torment, hitting harder every time

SMACK grunt

SMACK whimper

SMACK second whimper

SMACK another one

SMACK "FUCK!" Jacob quickly stood up and jumped into his jeans.

"Happy now, sadistic bastard?"

Edward chuckled "Stop tempting me, Jacob... Now, help me with the dishes, then we can talk over cake and tea, if that's alright." He decided to try to be nice to the guy.

"Fine" Jacob had deflated, almost all cockiness gone.

The two men made short work of the dishes, and Edward took out the chocolate cake he had in the fridge, prepared the tea and sat down on the opposite couch Jacob occupied.

"Want some cake and tea?"

"Sure."

"How do you like your tea?"

"Milk and sugar"

Edward quickly served Jacob, who wolfed down the chocolate cake in no time, before starting to sip on his tea.

"Look, Jacob, I'm not sorry about what I just did, but I would like to try to be friends if possible..."

"Oh so you humiliate me like I'm some 5-year old school girl and now want to have make-up sex?"

Edward sighed. He hadn't anticipated the spanking would lead to this, but now it seemed obvious. He kicked himself for thinking it would solve problems, then tried to right the scales as best as he could

"Jacob, would you honestly tell me you think you didn't deserve this?"

"Hell No! You make me bend over like some cheap whore and you expect me to be grateful or something?"

"No, I just hoped to make you understand that you can't come into my home and insult me like you did. I may not have shown it, but you saw how Emmett reacted, he would have kicked you out without a second's thought. Doesn't that tell you something about how rude you've been?"

"You know, I think I'm gonna go out. I don't have to listen to your lectures."

"You're right, you don't. But I warn you, if you come back completely wasted I might turn downright cruel."

"Oh, so you've not been up to now?"

Edward chuckled "You should see my collection of bondage equipment I use with Emmett before talking. Just don't come home drunk, please Jacob. I'll promise to be nicer if you promise to try too. Now you know I can make this difficult, so please try and I _promise _I will try too. Please" Edward didn't like the way he was practically begging, but he needed Jacob to understand, he desperately wanted him to get this could be so much easier!

"It's not like you'll know anyway, and why do you care?"

"I do care, Jacob, I promised your father I would take care of you, and I intend to do so."

"Right. I'd say I'll try not to wake you up, but I don't care."

All right, 'be nice' – fail. So Edward shamefully snapped "Whatever, Jacob. Just hope I won't have locked the door and left the key in the keyhole, I would hate to have to explain to my neighbours why there is a drunk git sleeping on my doorstep"

"All this is very interesting, but I think I'm gonna go and let you talk to yourself."

Edward sighed. This was definitely going to be a VERY LONG month. He slowly ate his piece of cake and sipped his tea, reflecting on the evening _frivolities_ and on the course of action he should now take.

It was true that Jacob had been horribly rude – there was no sense in denying it. But Edward had been much too harsh too – no sense in denying that either. So, in his eyes, the two were quit. There would be no need to punish Jacob for being a total dick. After all, Edward would have to put himself in Billy's son's shoes: forced to live with a random guy, threatened to be kicked out by his own father, the mother was dead – it couldn't get much worse.

The guilt came back full force; Edward had plainly taken advantage of Jacob's distress... But Edward couldn't let himself be trampled by a homophobic brat for a month! It all came down to whether Edward thought it better to have Jacob spanked or kicked out. Of course, he could have tried to be nice about the whole thing and preyed that the caramel skinned boy would soften in time – but that was probably wishful thinking...

Nonetheless, Edward would try out the 'play nice' strategy for _at least_ a few days: Jacob deserved as much. But how to be friendly when Jacob acted like he did: it was near impossible to not snap, wasn't it? Granted, Edward was on the calm side (as opposed to Emmet for example, who would have tried to rip Jacob's head off...) but he was still human, and had his limits!

Edward needed to discuss this with someone. He fished his iPhone out of his pocket and called home

"Hello?"

"Hi dad, it's Edward!"

"Oh hi Edward! How are things in London?"

"Not too well..." Edward answered after a sigh

"What happened?" Carlisle sounded genuinely concerned

"Billy's son is bunking at my place, and he's a total dick! Been calling me _queer_ and _fag_ all night... I tried to talk to him, but eventually I snapped, and I kinda feel bad about it... But I figured I'll play nice next time I see him, but I don't know how long I'll be able to take his insults."

"Oh." There was a long pause "Can't you just ask Billy nicely to take his son back? And why is he staying with you if he clearly doesn't want it?"

"Well... Billy hoped Jacob would learn some manners by staying with him, and if I kick him out, Billy said he would kick him out too..."

"WHAT? He would kick out his own son?! And he gives you the axe to execute the sentence?"

"That's more or less it... Basically, he said I'm Jacob last chance, Billy doesn't know what to do anymore."

"Does he even care for his flesh and blood?"

"I think he loves Jacob, and hopes sin son will grow some hair if he's away from daddy's money and has to fend for himself. Grow up."

"Oh, right. Well, it must have gotten desperate near the end... But it's incredibly unfair to make you do this! It's none of your business, and it's Billy's own damn fault if he son is like this! I have a good mind to call Billy and tell him some essential truths."

"No, please dad, that won't solve anything. I know Billy, he has made up his mind, he won't change his opinion."

"Maybe we could keep him for a while? Show him some much needed love... I'm sure your mother would be fine with it."

"You – you would really do that?"

"Of course, I won't let you feel guilty for the next ten years if you have to kick Jacob out. So if you can't stand him, we can take him until things settle down with Billy."

"Thank you so much dad! I'll try to make this work anyway, but if it doesn't, I'll know he has somewhere to go, it's a start. I'll call Billy to tell him we haven't murdered each other yet."

"Ok, take care Ed', we'll see you around for Christmas!"

"Yes, see you. Tell mom I love her." And Edward ended the call, quickly calling Billy. The latter answered during the first 'bip', probably anxious to know what happened.

"Hello, Edward? How are things with Jacob?"

"Not too bad, I guess, we're still both alive, and he is still living here for the moment. But he disappeared saying he was going to the bar a few minutes ago."

"Doesn't surprise me, he's been getting drunk a lot lately."

"Billy, my parents offered to take him in if I can't stand him anymore. At least he'll have somewhere to go."

"NO! No, Edward, I can't, I won't ask you to do this. I won't make your parents live with Jacob. As much as I love him, I know how difficult he can be..."

"But..."

"No! I have already found a small studio where he can live in Hammersmith. He will NOT go to your parents, I forbid it. It's already bad enough that I force him on you, I won't do that to your parents, they deserve better."

"But it was dad who offered, he really doesn't mind..."

"I don't care. I already have been a terrible father as it is, no need to make it worse. Anyway, how has Jacob been?"

"Well, he had a run-in with a friend of mine, but I stopped them before it got to their hands..."

"Oh my God... I never knew Jacob was _aggressive_, he can be insulting, but not jump on someone! I am so sorry, Edward."

"It's alright, nothing happened. Then we ate and he started calling me 'fag' or 'queer' every time he opened his mouth, we had an argument and he left."

Billy groaned "How can you say this like it's nothing? Jacob's never been _that _cruel... I'm really sorry, Edward. I think we'll stop this here, I can't ask you to put up with him anymore if he is going to be like this..."

Edward jumped "No, no! Don't worry; I'll try to make this work! I haven't given up, and I won't let him get to me with a few words! Don't worry, I'll wait until he comes back and we'll have a talk."

"Humpf. Alright, but if he continues, I'll move him to Hammersmith, I'm already asking too much of you. And you might have to wait until tomorrow for the big talk, he's going to be pretty wasted when he comes back... I hope you'll still be able to get some sleep, I would hate to be the one who puts himself between you and good grades."

"Don't, worry, I'll keep you updated, good night."

"Good night, Edward, and I'm really sorry again." Edward severed the connection. He then started flogging himself. Hard.

How could he have been so _stupid_! He blew Jacob's chance at having a good house under Carlisle's roof, and almost blew the kid's last chance too! Fuck!

Edward busied himself by cleaning around. He made Jacob's bed, and cleaned out the room a minimum. He prepared everything he would need to go to College Friday – his lab coat, lab book, protection glasses, lecture notes, and swimming gear to go to the training on Friday at lunch time.

He heard someone stumbled at the front door and jumped, afraid of who might come in at midnight, before realizing it must be Jacob. A quick look at his phone told Edward that Jacob had been out a good four hours, more than enough to be utterly hammered...

Slightly dreading what he would see, Edward opened the front door, and grabbed Jacob who was falling on him.

"Doooon't touuuuch meeeee ..."

"Jacob, I kept you from falling."

"Geeet awaaaaay from meeee."

"Let's take you to bed."

"Noooo, I'm noooot haaaaaving a faaaag like youuuuu near meeeee in bed." Jacob was really out of it.

Considering this was Jacob, but that he was still drunk, Edward only helped Jacob to his room, before closing the door, deciding there wasn't much he could do if he wanted to avoid getting punched – normally Edward would have jumped at the possibility to strip a man and help him take a quick shower, but again, this was Jacob.

He decided to stay up a short while, in case Jacob did something stupid while drunk. Edward stood guard at Jacob's door.

That's when he heard it. Jacob was sobbing.


	3. Walking a Tight Rope

Chapter III: **WALKING A TIGHT ROPE**

A/N : I really hope you like the sex scene, it's only my second one, and the first one to be so kinky... Any kind of comment would help, please ! I really want to become a master at sex-scenes (sounds awful when I write it like this), and YOU can help! Thank you Elfprincess for Your Ard'weurk!

**Warning: M/M /STRONG BDSM CONTENT\ (pairing Emmett and Edward). It's very explicit and contains elements of bondage/control play: so if you don't like, don't read ;) It is borderline dub-con.**

* * *

"Edward, where are you going?"

"Sorry, Alice, I need to run home, I have a lot to do."

"Oh, no you're not, this is pub night, Friday night, remember?"

"Sorry, can't come, it'll have to wait." Edward tried to run away, but Alice wouldn't let go.

"What can be so important that you would miss pub night? It's not like you're working for Dr Black any more!" Alice sounded more than irritated.

Emmett coolly said "Leave him alone, Alice, with that dick-head at home; I'm sure Edward has a lot on his plate at the moment..."

"All right then... But you're coming next Friday, and I'm ready to have Jaz' tie you up at the pub!" And she stomped off, joining her boyfriend inside.

"Thanks, Em', I really owe you one..."

"Yeah, that's a second one after last night."

"I'll tell you as soon as I've got the house to myself, I promise."

"Don't worry about it, as I said, you already have a lot to deal with."

Edward smiled gratefully at his friend, and started the trek home. He was really lucky to have someone like Emmett in his life: they had the gift to be able to fuck, no strings attached. And behind his jock, all muscular, football hunk attitude, Emmett was by far the kindest person ever to have crossed Edward's path... He sighed, there would definitely be some favour-returning to do at some point. Both he and Emmett preferred to top, so it sometimes was a bit of a struggle (particularly as it involved rope, and other power control plays). After a while they decided to take turns, which turned out to be easiest way – by far – to deal with the issue.

Of course, sometimes the rule didn't apply, like now, Edward would have to bend over and he knew it. He didn't overly enjoy the fact, but it was always great nevertheless (maybe not as perfect as it could be...). And Emmett still owed Edward a few favours from the past year, when the bronze-haired teen had helped his friend to study, spending endless hours making Emmett plough through the different formulas they needed to know for the exam. In the end, Emmett got a very good grade in almost every subject (particularly good where Edward had groomed him). So maybe Edward would get his way after all! His moods lightening, he walked briskly through Hyde Park.

Quickly though, Edward slowed his steps. He wasn't impatient to get home. He took out his iPhone and ear-plugs, before picking out Muse, letting the music flow in his ears.

However, even hearing 'Apocalypse Please' being screamed in his ears did not manage to slow time, or to make Edward remember that he had to face Jacob one day or the other. He remembered how he had heard the man sob in his bed. He remembered how his heart had chattered when discovering it. He remembered how he had wanted to flog himself, and flog Billy... Jacob must have had it much more difficult than Edward ever imagined...

Much too soon, he found himself in front of his apartment door, wondering what to say, what to do, trying to guess how Jacob would be. Steeling himself, he unlocked the door, and stepped in.

His flat must have been much more soundproof then Edward ever imagined, for when he opened the door, loud music thumped in his chest. Some horrible French rap kind of music. Music Edward detested. Gritting his teeth at how unpleasant his home had become, he stepped into the living-room.

Jacob was sprawled lifelessly on the floor, an empty bottle of vodka near him.

Edward froze.

Then he panicked.

Then his rational scientific mind kicked in. Check his pulse. Check his breathing. Call 911. Call Billy.

Edward strode to the boy, and pressed his finger on Jacob's throat, checking for the reassuring feeling of blood pulsating under his finger. He then hovered two fingers under Jacob's nose, and over his mouth. He was breathing. Good God!

Maybe walling 911 wasn't essential after all... "Jacob?" When there was no answer, Edward shook the bronze-skinned man slightly by the shoulders "Jacob, can you hear me?"

Jacob whined.

"Jacob, are you alright? Can you hear me?" No answer or sign of life.

"Fuck it, I'm calling 911" It was somewhat reassuring to hear his own voice.

Edward made to stand up, when a hand grabbed his elbow.

"No need to call an ambulance, Jeeze, you really are a pussy" Jacob said, in a weak voice.

Edward nervously laughed, he really had freaked out for a second "Fucking Hell, Jacob, you scared me, passed out on the floor with an empty vodka bottle!"

"Oh. I'm on the floor?" Edward didn't know whether to laugh or cry, was he for real?

"Uh, yeah." Jacob slowly sat up, looking dizzy.

"Want a glass of water?"

"Don't pretend you care about me."

Edward groaned "Do you really think I would put up with your shit if I didn't care?"

"You get well paid, don't you?"

"Oh so you think this is about me needing money? Have a look around, Jacob, I know it's not what you're used to, but being able to afford the rent of a two-bedroom apartment on my own means I don't exactly need money. And besides, if I didn't care, I would have kicked you out and went to work on your father's last life-saving idea."

Jacob looked unsettled for a moment, as though he was trying to find a flaw in Edward's arguments.

After a long pause, Edward pressed on "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Um... That glass of water seems tempting now."

"Be right back." And Edward ran to get said glass of water. Jacob was not polite – no please or thank you – but at least Jacob seemed to be over the 'Insulting everyone each time I open my big mouth' phase.

"Here you go, want me to get you a shirt?" Jacob seemed to be in the habit of walking around showing off his torso all the time, which did nothing to calm Edward's _pulses_...

"I thought you fags loved to watch shirtless guys!" So much for the 'making progress'

"We do, but you're too much of a brat for me to take any interest."

"What? You're really gay?"

"Uh ... Yes... Didn't you get the clue when Emmett kissed me goodbye yesterday?"

"Um... I thought he did that to get on my nerves"

"Yeah, I guess that's true too" Edward chuckled.

"So why do you get so pissed when I say 'fag' or 'queer'? It's not like I was insulting your masculinity after all..."

Edward was pleasantly surprised to find Jacob in a chatty mood, and not the slightest drunk. "It's insulting, Jacob. Very insulting."

"Oh... Well, I think I'm gonna put a shirt on."

Edward smirked "Oh, me being gay changes things, does it?"

Jacob looked overly nervous "Er ... Naw, just cold that's all." Which was a blatant lie, as Edward had turned on the heating full force that same morning, but never mind.

Jacob quickly came back – which in itself was a surprise, Edward had half expected him to lock himself up in his room. However, Jacob seemed really on edge, which made Edward suspect there was more to it than he was letting on.

"Jacob, are you sure you're alright?"

There was a tense pause "Hum... I was wondering whether I could stay here..."

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise, was that what Jacob was worrying about?

"Well, of course, I haven't said otherwise, have I?"

"You looked pretty pissed last night when I left."

"Yeah, you can be a hand-full..."

After another tense pause, when Jacob seemed to battle with himself "So ... Hum... What's it going to cost me to stay?"

At first Edward was utterly confused. What was Jacob rambling about? Why would he think – Oh! Oh. Oh shit! "Jacob, I know I was harsh last night, but I'm not going to molest you every time I'm angry or anything..."

Jacob's shoulders visibly slumped down; he had obviously been expecting Edward to demand a form of punishment.

"Maybe now that we can speak with you insulting me every other second, we could talk?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure."

"Good, I'll go make us some dinner, why don't you take a shower or something. No offence, but you stink of sweat and alcohol... Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Jacob turned without a word.

Well, this wasn't going _too_ bad... For now... It was bound to become complicated when Edward started prying and giving orders, but that would be a necessary step. He quickly started chopping onions and bacon, frying them slowly while he set water to boil. After a few minutes, he added the pasta to the boiling water, and crème fraiche to the bacon. After 9 minutes, Edward had a large quantity of pasta carbonara, enough to feed four hungry men. Simple and fast but delicious. Perfect for a Friday night!

Edward quickly set the table, and was seating himself when Jacob came back, hair wet. He too, sat down, and eyed warily what was on menu. His eyes immediately lit up when he saw the pasta.

Edward chuckled "Like pasta carbonara I hope?"

Jacob seemed to contain his excitement "Uh... Yes, 't's alright."

"If you prefer I have beans from yesterday." Edward teased.

"No, I'm ok." Jacob glared.

"Oh, right." Edward served them both, and they ate silently, wolfing down every single bite.

"Oh, man, I'm full" Edward moaned.

"I'll go now, my friends are waiting for me to go clubbing."

"Jacob, you're not going anywhere tonight."

"Like you have a say." Jacob smirked.

Edward snapped "Fuck it! What am I supposed to do? Every time I see you, you're drunk or passed out. I try to be nice, I really do, but right now all I want to do is rip that cock smile off your face! You agreed to do some talking dammit!"

Jacob snorted "It always worked when I needed my dad to shut up, puppy eyes and promise to talk later. Seems it's just as effective with you." He chuckled.

Dark thoughts entered Edward's mind. Thoughts that involved a lot of rope, very few clothes, and a lot whimpering. He struggled to push them away and said "Well, have fun."

Jacob seemed very suspicious "You're not going to fight over this?"

"No. But there is a condition. You come home sober. You can have a few drinks, but do not dare to come home like last night, it that clear?"

"Dream on." And Jacob stormed out and slammed the door.

Edward sighed as he went to wash the dishes. What was he supposed to do? How would he get to the heart of the matter if Jacob kept sifting through his fingers like sand? But then again, Jacob had been _spanked_ for Heaven's sake. So he decided to let it pass, just this once. Next time he wouldn't be as lenient, and wouldn't hesitate to punish or kick Jacob out. Things couldn't go on like this. Next time he wouldn't suppress the thrill that went through his limbs. Next time Jacob would suffer or leave. Edward might be calmer and more kind-hearted than many, but he was still human. Not many would have taken so many insults without flinching, not many would have accepted to be rubbed in mud and trash, but so far Edward was doing reasonably well.

He spent his evening watching trashy programs on the television, sourly regretting not staying with his friends. Edward took his phone out. There were two unread text.

_Hey Ed! Too bad you couldn't stay, it's really fun! Sry abt dick-head at home, maybe I can stop by and make you ... forget :D (In case you hadn't noticed, I really want this) __ Em._

_Hello, Edward. I'm really sorry you wouldn't stay, is Jacob behaving? Sorry for earlier, I was angry at Billy and his son for being so unfair with you... Why don't you come with Jacob sometime? We'll make sure he knows how much we ... love him __ Alice_

Edward sighed, he was lucky to have such great friends. He quickly texted back

_Don't wry abt it, Alice, I wasn't in a good mood, either. I'll defo bring him to make him feel how much of an ass he is :D Ed'_

_Hey, Em' ! Jacob disappeared on me... I'm all alone at home... I'm watching some useless TV-series with shirtless men... How about you come round for drinks... and more :D Ed'_

After a few minutes, there was a reply

_I'm on your doorstep handsome, Em'_

Had Emmett planned all this? How could he have arrived this quickly? He was supposed to be at the Union Pub with Alice and Jaz' and all their friends!

Edward quickly went and opened up for Emmett.

"Hey Ed'" he said, casually.

"Hum, mind telling me how you got here in less than five minutes?"

"Well, I figured you'd need an ego-boost, and maybe a wing-man, so here I am!"

"Emmett, you're great..."

"No need to tell me."

"I was supposed to get the ego-boost, remember?"

"Yeah, well, dick-head is gone, so no need for that anymore. How about we move on to something more interesting... Like the fact that you owe me two favours..."

Now was the time to haggle "Mmh... Tell me, Em', what kind of grade did you get at the final exams last year again? I don't seem to remember..." Edward asked, innocent.

"I got 80-ish and 75-ish, why?" Emmett answered, confused.

"Well, I was thinking about how lucky you were to have someone ready to put up with your mopping and help you do ALL your revisions..."

"Fuck. I really hoped you had forgotten about that; being more than three month ago and all..." Emmett looked sorely disappointed.

"Tough luck. So do you still think you owe me two favours?" Edward smirked.

"Hum – let's say we're quit!" Emmett was getting away, lucky, for now... "So hum, how about we do the topping every other time again? But I get to start, seeing as you have a straight hunk bunking in your house, who kinda has to do everything you ask him to." Maybe telling Emmett all about the spanking wasn't such a good idea after all... Granted, Edward had promised to never talk about the episode, but he didn't have any secrets for his best friend, so tough luck for the homophobic prat. Emmett seemed really hopeful, and Edward would love crushing his hopes.

"Hum, Emmett, if I remember correctly, you ended up on top last time. And if I remember right, you also were quite ... _savage_ after those exams... If I remember right, you used me to vent your frustration after those exams... So _I_ think it's only _fair_ that I get to top! Besides, you were talking only last week about this football stud you were going to tie up and fuck, so I'm sure you'll have a slave of your own soon." Edward didn't like calling Jacob 'slave', but the brat had been a dick, again.

"You know I'll never try anything."

"Richard told me yesterday that he might be into kinky stuff, I really think it would be worth trying Em"

"Let's not talk about Seth now."

"As you wish. So, how do we do this?" Edward eyed Emmett hungrily, he really lusted for this, and his friend really was more than just handsome. He wasn't _Jacob_, but he was pretty damn near perfect too. Too bad he was a topper too...

"Fine, you win, but I'll fuck your ass raw next time" Emmett grinned, already relishing the thought of Edward tied up, no doubt.

"Right." Edward slammed the door, and wished he had a basement. "Strip."

"Here we go" Emmett grinned nonetheless, still wanting this badly, even if he was going to be the one to be tied up. He slowly lifted his shirt, and deftly undid his belt, before dropping his trousers. In a few seconds, Emmett was standing stark-naked and fully hard in front of Edward

"Your turn Eddy" Emmett teased

"Mmh ... Go wait in the bedroom, I have a few ... pieces of equipmentI will need" Emmett ran off to the bedroom, his gorgeous arse dwindling away. Edward absent-mindedly locked the door, stripped to his boxers, and ran off to his study, where he picked up everything that would soon be required.

He then went to his room, opened the door, and gaped. Emmett was lying spread-eagle, toying with himself.

"Oh, Eddy, why don't you join me?" Emmett teased.

"Humpf, don't think you can flirt me into forgetting to tie you up, Em' "

"Well, it _was _worth a try, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes but now you must be punished Emmett. Let's go!" Edward's voice was musky with lust and excitement. He started by cuffing his muscular friends hands and feet to the strong bed-posts, making sure Emmett had no room for movement. He then gagged Emmett

"Mmh... I love the view... How about we enhance it even more?" All Emmett could do was moan.

Edward proceeded to slowly oil his friend's torso up, taking care to take extra time on the hard nipples. He then continued with the rest of the body, oiling up the thighs, legs, and feet. His hands then trailed up again, and slowly circled between Emmett's legs, careful not to touch any _sensitive _skin.

"Mmh, much better... But I think it could still be even more exciting..."

Edward made a show of taking out a cock-ring and a ball-stretcher. Emmett's eyes went wild, and he shook his head fervently.

"Oooh... Poor boy, not a fan of cum-control are we? Considering how much fun you had beating up my balls last time, I think it's only fair I give you blue balls too... only, a different kind!"

Edward, using a large amount of lubricant, proceeded to slip the ring on, and soon it sat just below the head, snugly squeezing the member.

"Actually, I think I'd prefer to have you begging, how about we take the gag off?" And so the gag came off.

"Please, Ed, you know I've got no endurance... You're going to make me go crazy!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" And with that, Edward produced the stretcher. "This will hurt a bit, luv', just bear with it, soon your balls will be nice and stretched."

And Edward proceeded. He easily slipped one nut in. He then slowly pressed the other one next to the first one. It didn't bulge. So Edward pressed harder.

"Ouch, Ed'! My balls!"

"Shut up, I'm almost there". And Edward pressed on, Emmett grunting all the while. Soon, the nut slipped in, and his balls were stretched more than ever before.

"Oooh, they're fucking stretched out! This hurts Ed'!"

"Yeah, well considering you had mine in a vice, I think we're still far from even..." And with that Edward tied a rope to the stretcher, and started pulling lightly.

"Oh no, Ed', don't pull them out more!"

"Shhh" Was all Edward said, before starting to tug with more and more intensity, but still being very careful not to cause much more than a discomfort.

"Fuck! Ed' Jeeze!" Emmett contorted, as his balls were stretched out.

Edward proceeded to pull and release the cord, every so often, keeping Emmett grunting and panting. The torture lasted no more than five minutes, but Edward saw his friend didn't particularly enjoy this part. Edward took pity, and tied the cord to the bed post, pulling only lightly.

"Now let's have some fun!" And with that Edward grabbed Emmett's cock, and started jerking him off in a slow torturous pace. Emmett moaned like a mad-man. After a few stroked, he complained.

"Faster Ed'!" Emmett's tone expressed the need better than any words.

"Don't be hasty, Emmett, we've barely started." And Edward slowed his pace.

"Don't care! FASTER!"

"You can be so bossy sometimes..." And with that Edward stopped altogether.

"Hey! Ed'!"

"Mmh? Sorry, I just thought of a better idea." And Edward produced a dildo that he deftly started to insert in Emmett's unprepared hole – after making sure there was a thick layer of lube on it, of course. It was strenuous, but Edward managed to plant it in completely.

"Jeez, Edward feels so good! Need ... you! Please! Need ... more!"

"What?" Edward asked, innocently

"Please! Ed'! Suck me off and let me cum!"

"All in due time, dear friend." And with that, Edward turned the vibrating dildo on, at full power.

"OOooooh!" Was all Emmett could say, before moaning and panting loudly.

Edward then started to slowly rub his thumb over Emmett's very sensitive dick-head, polishing the member.

"Oh! FUCK! Ed' suck me already!" The only answer he received was the ball-gag put back in place. He was now reduced to loud moaning – which he did continuously.

Edward carried on with his polishing, Emmett was in a frenzy, desperately trying to break from his bondage and let himself reach the seventh sky.

"You know what? I just forgot, I need to do the dishes! I'll be back in ten minutes, don't move."

And Edward left, closing the door. He pressed his ear to the door, and heard the loud moaning and panting. Of course he didn't last ten minutes, after half that time, he barged in again, and cautiously slid the dildo out. "You're going to love this, Em'" He then untied the cord stretching the balls, and putting on a condom, aligned himself with Emmett.

"Should I fuck you with or without the stretcher? Nod if you want me to take it off."

Emmett gratefully nodded, and Edward simply unstrapped it, avoiding the painful operation of pulling the nuts out. And then, without a warning, he plunged into Emmett, who moaned all the louder.

Edward's hands roamed all over Emmett's body, tweaking nipples, fondling balls, lightly jerking off, massaging the impressive 6-pack and the pecs, all the while rocking into Emmett. He then took the gag out again, just when he hit his friend's prostate "Waoooooooo"

"Fuck Ed'! Please take the ring off and let me come!"

"Beg!"

"Please! I'm begging! Take that damn thing off me!"

"All right then." Edward took the ring off, and Emmett came violently, splashing his abs with white streaks. The view made Edward reach completion too, and he came inside Emmett, staring at his friend's look of sheer ecstasy.

A few moments later, Emmett and Edward lay in bed together, cleaned up and naked. They snuggled close "Fuck, Ed', we have to do this more often..."

"Damn right, I never came this hard with my previous BF, I never dared to try anything..."

"Humpf! Seth better be into it, or I'll have to convert him!"

"Yeah, I know the feeling... Next time Jacob's away, I'll text you and we will do this again!"

"Fuck yeah! Can't wait to have you tied up here, and do to you everything you just did to me."

Edward chuckled "Yeah..." And soon, they were sleeping, content and sated for a while.


	4. Parley

Chapter IV: **PARLEY**

A/N: Please REVIEW! I am more than happy to discuss my story and amend it if you succeed in convincing me! Richard is a common friend to Emmett, Edward and mysterious Seth.

**Warning: Strong language. **

* * *

Edward had always been a light sleeper. Therefore it didn't come as a surprise when he jumped up as the front door clicked open. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings back. He was in his bed, with Emmett, and someone was breaking in! No, Jacob was probably coming home, Edward corrected himself quickly.

He untangled himself from his friend's arms, slipped silently out of bed, and put on one of his tank-tops. Edward quietly left his room, and, careful to not make any sound, closed the door. He bumped into Jacob as he was striding to the entrance hall.

"Ouch, watch where you're going, idiot!" Jacob gawked.

"Shhhhh! Emmett is sleeping! If you want to talk you'll have to go shut yourself in the guest bedroom, it's quite sound proof if I remember right!" Edward whispered.

"Emmett?" Jacob made no effort to lower his voice.

"Yeah, my friend Emmett" he muttered.

"He can go f-" Before Jacob could finish though, Edward had placed a hand on his mouth and was dragging the dumb-struck jock to his bedroom. Before Jacob could comprehend what was happening, he and Edward were in the bedroom, door securely locked.

"Hey! Don't you dare do that again or I'll rip you in two!" Edward was _almost_ disappointed the hunk wasn't drunk; it would've made things much easier… But of course he refrained from complaining.

"I'm glad you're not drunk."

"Didn't feel like it, I'm sure you molested me last time I was."

"I would never touch you without your consent, Jacob."

"Yeah right!" the bronze boy scoffed, sitting down heavily on the bed.

"I really don't see why I try to make you trust me when you don't believe a word that comes out of my mouth." Edward crossed his arms, standing in front of the door, physically preventing Jacob from running again.

"Yeah, go back to your girlfriend and leave me the fuck alone."

"Oh, no, it won't be this easy. We need to talk, and we need to talk now."

"Edward, it's 4 AM, I'll listen to your fucking lecture tomorrow."

"No you won't, you've already fooled me once. There's no escaping it this time." Edward truly hoped the man would agree to this small favour.

"Fine, I'll just get my earplugs and iPod and you can ramble on all you want."

"Fuck! Jacob! Why do you make it so difficult? It could be so easy to live one month here, we both agree to a few simple rules and your dad will be happy! Is that too much to ask? I mean, I let you into my home, and you act like the worst jackass I have ever seen! Jesus Fucking Christ! I know I was harsh and all, but you didn't exactly make it easy either!" What had started with a loud voice finished as an explosion. Thank God the room was more or less sound proof, and thank God there were three doors and four walls between them and Emmett.

"Do you think I want to be here, moron? Stuck with a queer for a month! All that because my dad hates me, and because my mom isn't here to do anything about it! Do you think I enjoy this? Do you think it's easy for me? Fuck! I want to go home and live my life!" For a very brief moment, Jacob had the expression of a pained child, a lost boy wanting nothing more than his parent's love. Edward was elated to see Billy's son was Finally opening up!

"I know, Jacob, I know this is far from ideal and hard, but your dad loves you!" Slowly Edward made his way towards the other man, to try and comfort him in any way possible. He approached slowly, as one would a wounded animal.

"No he doesn't, he wouldn't kick me out of my home if he did."

"Jacob, your father loves you more than anything, he told me a few times already. I know you don't trust me, but if you ever choose to believe anything I say, you can believe this! If you want, I'll make your dad tell you good and proper, that way there will be no way you can doubt your dad's love again."

"Then tell me why he forced me to live with you." Jacob had again, that expression of a lost boy, that expression Edward knew all too well. It made his heart bleed for the un-loved man in front of him.

"He got desperate, Jacob. He doesn't know what to do with you. He has tried to the best of his abilities everything else, and he hopes you'll mature by living away from home."

"I'm not a fucking child! I don't need to mature!" Edward had almost reached Jacob now. He tentatively put one hand on a muscular shoulder, watching cautiously for any reaction, but there was none. Jacob seemed too far gone in his questions to care about a gay man touching him anymore.

"Pardon me, Jacob, but you do. You act like you own my home, you act like you're an eight year old child in one of his anger fits, you act like all you've got to do is yell and everyone will do your bidding."

There was a long uneasy pause, and then Jacob exploded "I AM NOT A FUCKING CHILD!" He jumped up, and looked about ready to punch Edward, his chest heaving up and down quickly.

Edward remained calm. He was far from scared of the bronze guy. For many years now, he and Emmett had been taken martial arts classes, after having seen Emmett be beaten up by blood-thirsty homophobic brutes. He was confident he could overcome Jacob without a problem. He said coolly "Yes, you are."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jacob was seething with anger, his fists curled, legs bent, ready to pounce.

"Or what?" Jacob pounced. Edward moved swiftly out of the way, letting a lightly inebriated Jacob crash against the wall. He then smoothly grabbed an arm, and twisted it into the man's back, pulling up lightly, to cause a small amount of pain, but more importantly, to produce a sentiment of powerlessness and alarm.

"Jacob, if you calm down I'll let you go."

"GET OFF ME FUCKING FAG! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I have all the time in the world, Jacob." There was a lot of struggling, of panting, of swearing, of cursing, of attempted kicking, until, after a good ten minutes, Jacob calmed a bit.

"Ok, just let me go."

"Very well." Edward cautiously let go of the arm, and Jacob deftly went back to sit on his bed, looking broken and defeated. The martial arts expert went to sit on the bed too, at a respectable distance, so as not to make anyone _uncomfortable_. He sighed deeply "Jacob, please listen. This isn't fun for _any _of us. I don't like this anymore than you do, and I hate to see you this sad. I am not some monster that gets off on seeing you suffering and depressing."

Jacob snorted. After a few moments, he raised his head, and looked Edward deep in the eye, asking in a very serious tone "Then why did you accept? Why did you let me move in here if you hate me so much? Why do you even put up with me? Why didn't you kick me out the first time I opened my mouth, like your girlfriend suggested?"

Edward chose his words carefully, prudent to avoid any confusions "My ... Parents. They ... We have had a very different ... Upbringing, Jacob. I was raised with the idea that no son is responsible for what he does or doesn't do; it's his parents' responsibility to make sure their children are taught and educated properly. That's – That's why I don't think you're being this cruel on purpose, I don't think _this _is _you._ I think Billy messed up as a father." Edward paused, unsure what to say next.

Jacob took advantage of the lull to ask "So? This doesn't make _me _your problem."

"Jacob... Your father told me that if I refused to take you in, he would kick you out. Considering how my parents educated me, I – I couldn't let that happen! I couldn't be the _one _that cause you to live alone far from your dad against your wish! I would never have been able to forgive myself for not trying, and I would have sorely disappointed my parents too."

Neither of them spoke for a long while. Jacob seemed deep in his thoughts, and Edward patiently waited for his room-mate to say something, anything.

"Whatever." This was probably the only thing Edward had not imagined Jacob would say. He could see how the boy was closing up again, indicating Edward's small window of opportunity for some real discussion was over.

It was an understatement to say that Edward was disappointed. He had sincerely hoped to be able to get through to Jacob, to understand the problem. It seemed he would have to wait. Maybe the time would never come... Who knows?

Too desperate to say anything else, Edward declared after another deep sigh "It's a shame you close up like this. I know you don't trust me, but you can, you can say whatever you want to me, I have heard it all ... Goodnight Jacob, I sincerely hope you will be kinder tomorrow". And without waiting for a reply, Edward left and slammed the door, striding back to the comfort of his own bed and his best friend's arms.

Emmett and Edward had the most peculiar relationship. They knew each other since ... since ... Well, since a long while, really. They both acknowledged early on that they preferred men to women. Gratefully, both Carlisle and Esme had been extremely understanding, supportive. They were the perfect parents really. Edward felt blessed to have them in his life; he felt like he owed everything to them.

Emmett's mother, Renée, had been very understanding too. His father Charlie, however, had been quite cold for a while there to his son. After a lot of coaxing from Renée and Carlisle, though, Charlie realized how foolish he was, and made amends.

Unfortunately, not everybody was as understanding as their parents. Edward and Emmett had had to fight a long time to get their 'status' accepted by everyone, particularly at high school. Emmett even was beaten once for being gay and overly open about it. It was since that time that he and Edward took martial arts classes together. Now few posed a real challenge in open combat. Edward could more or less easily take on two stupid jocks (most have no clue as to how to fight).

Emmett and Edward had experimented together, learned from each other, but strangely, had never fallen in love. They both had had a few relationships with other people. In every case though, they failed to be entirely satisfied (as that did nothing to quench their more darker lusts), and most affairs ended after a few weeks. Nonetheless, they had never cheated on anyone, and always explained everything to their boyfriends. Most took it very well, although some had been freaked out.

Until now though, Edward hadn't found someone that counted more to him then Emmett. His boyfriends all had the choice to accept that he had a very _close_ friend, or leave. Emmett had always acted the same. Fortunately, that had never prevented them from having healthy relationships with a number of cute boys.

Of course, rarely, Edward and Emmett's boyfriends would suspect them of cheating, but it had in all cases been empty suspicions with nothing behind it. But to be honest, the whole 'friends with benefits' made having a love-relationship with someone else quite difficult. It was thinking about this that Edward fell asleep.

* * *

Edward awoke the next morning, his cheek warmed up by the first rays of sun flooding his bedroom. Stretching, he noticed Emmett was not in bed anymore. This was no surprise: his friend never lingered in bed on mornings, preferring to prepare a large breakfast to sate his ever-growing appetite.

After a good ten minutes, he felt awake enough to get out of bed. Edward deftly jumped into a pair of loose jeans and an equally loose T-shirt. The living room was delightfully smelling of bacon and eggs – Emmett's favourite breakfast.

"Hey Ed'! Sleep well?"

"Not enough ... Jacob came home late last night, and we had a quick chat."

"Oh? Dick-head is here?"

"Don't call me him that, Em' ... He can be a nice guy"

Emmett chuckled "Right, keep telling yourself that. Anyway, breakfast is nearly ready! I went to buy orange juice and freshly baked bread too."

"Oh, I love that you're up and about on mornings ..."

"Just go and see if dick-head wants something to eat, there's plenty for the three of us."

"Right. Yeah, ok" Edward turned around from the mouth-watering breakfast. He knocked lightly on Jacob's door. No answer. Louder knock. Still not sound.

What should he do? Barge in? What if Jacob was lying naked on his bed, that would definitely be awkward... And would do nothing to appease their relationship. Maybe let him be? But then again, Jacob seemed to have quite an appetite too; he would probably be hungry...

Taking his chances, Edward knocked even louder and cautiously opened the door. He stuck his head through the opening, but saw nothing in the dark. The room smelled quite rank having received no air the whole night, and Jacob was sure to be quite ... _smelly_...

"Jacob?"

"Leave me alone dad." Was the answer muffled through the pillow.

Edward laughed low "Jacob, it's Edward. There's a delicious breakfast ready if you want..."

"Fuck! Uh ... Yeah, sure, be there in a minute."

"Ok. Please try to be nice to Emmett" The only answer was a very manly grunt.

Edward returned to the kitchen and started setting the table for three.

"Please try to stay calm whatever he says, Em'. I know it's not easy, but please do this for me."

"You know I hate being trampled by homophobic dick-heads Ed'."

Sigh "Yeah, believe me, I know. But I am starting to get through I think... Please, don't ruin all my efforts now ... I know I ask a lot, but this is important."

"Alright, I'll just pretend he's not here if he gets aggressive, or leave or something..."

"Thanks. Phew, this is going to be awkward..."

"Jeeze Ed' you're home! You don't have to care about what he thinks!"

"Yeah ... I guess..." Jacob arrived right when Emmett and Edward were sitting down. There was a sneer on his face and Edward could only pray this was not bad news – please say they made some kind of progress last night!

Jacob simply sat down and started wolfing down everything that was on his plate without a word. All three ate silently, Jacob being the only one who acted like he didn't care. When he was done, he simply stood up and made to leave. Edward didn't want to start a war, but he had been educated in a certain fashion, so he said "Maybe you could help by doing the dishes? Emmett here has kindly done a succulent breakfast, it's the least you could do."

"Right, dream on." Emmett looked about ready to boil over, but thankfully didn't say anything.

Edward pressed on "I'm serious Jacob. If you're going to live here a month you'll have to help with the chores, I'm sorry, I won't let you be the slave master around here."

Jacob turned around, and dramatically sighed, and said, looking very seriously at Edward "Edward, you already _have_ a girlfriend to be your personal servant, there's no need for me to do anything."

That was the last straw. Edward and Emmett both snapped.

"YOU UNGRATE-" Emmett was cut off by Edward who had to raise his voice "Emmett, please, go wait for me outside, I'll join you in a minute and we'll find something to do."

Calming himself slightly, Emmett strode to Edward's room, and came back a few seconds later, before storming out of the apartment and slamming the door. Edward would only hope his friend would wait and not go home or something...

Edward tried to keep his voice cool "Now, Jacob. I am pretty close to the breaking point here. Do you WANT me to kick you out? Because, frankly, that's the impression I'm getting here!"

"NO! I don't want to become a homeless couch-surfer! I just don't want a queer like you ordering me about like your personal pet! I'm not paid to be your FUCKING SERVANT! I have never let anyone tell me what to do and I'm NOT starting today, particularly in front of your girlfriend!"

"STOP CALLING EMMETT MY GIRLFRIEND" That was IT! Edward had had enough! He didn't care if he was yelling, hitting, he Didn't Care! The kid was insufferable and was going to suffer Edward's wrath!

Jacob seemed to realize he might have gone slightly overboard, and had the courtesy of looking somewhat contrite, but opted for silence.

"NOW, You have a choice, Jacob. If you EVER insult Emmett EVER AGAIN, I'll have you kicked out RIGHT AWAY! Actually, change that. If you EVER insult ANY of my FRIENDS EVER AGAIN you'll have to pack! Am I clear?"

Jacob seemed troubled. He hesitated for a while, before muttering "yes"

"WHAT?"

"I said 'yes'. Jeeze, no need to go all crazy..." Jacob responded, trying to rationalize Edward.

"SHUT UP! From now on you do what I tell you when I tell you, Is that clear?"

"No! I'm not your personal bitch! I'm not doing everything you tell me too!" Jacob had a bit of fighting left in him.

Edward breathed deeply. He was on the brink of telling the boy to clear out, RIGHT NOW. But he was better than that, he needed to be the better man. So he closed his eyes and controlled his breathing, trying to get a grip on himself. After a long minute, he declared calmly "Jacob, I only want you to participate in the life here. I ask that you do as much work as I do, no more, no less."

Jacob sneered "I thought I was a guest. Have you no manners? Guests are supposed to be treated like royalty!" Jacob said teasingly.

Unfortunately it was a bad idea to tease Edward right now. A very bad idea indeed. "You can be shockingly _stupid_ Jacob. You are NOT my guest; you're my room-mate. And if you're not careful with what you say, I'll let you choose between becoming my personal servant or clearing out. So consider that I have been nice until now, because I HAVE! I will ask you only this once. Will you agree to do the chores I give you, considering I will not give you more or less than I do myself?"

Jacob paused a moment, and looked like he was trying to figure Edward out. The latter could not care less. If Jacob said 'no' the consequences would be very severe – when Edward said 'personal servant', he actually meant 'slave', and was very serious. If he said 'yes', he would get away with a little more yelling, maybe some more spanking if there was a single other insult involved.

"Alright, I'll do the dishes later..."

Edward chuckled darkly "Oh, no, I know that doesn't work. And I am not only speaking about the dishes. I want to know if you'll agree to do the chores I tell you to do. It is a simple question, yes or no! So what will it be?"

This time there was no hesitation; Jacob answered a simple "Yes" with a neutral expression, not betraying any emotion.

"Right. So here is what is going to happen. I will be gone with Emmett all day. You have to do the dishes and hoover the whole apartment. We will be back around 6, and I want you here when we are back. Is this clear?"

"Yes." Still a blank face. Edward suspected this was not going to be as easy as it seems, but for now he only wanted to get out of there...

"Finally, when we come back, I will expect you to be civil and to apologize to Emmett. Is that clear?"

"What?! No! I'm not a fucking GIRL! I'm not apologizing to ANYONE! I never have and NEVER WILL! I'm not some fucking Fag' that bends over and lets himself be dragged in the mud! Go Fuck Yourself!" Jacob had flared up instantly when Edward had pronounced 'apologize'

Edward remained impassive "You will do everything I have told you to do, including apologizing, or you will leave. And there will be some serious ass-kicking when I come back like I promised the first night, if you catch my drift. Good day." And with that Edward was out of the door, not having the energy to argue anymore.

The cards were now all in Jacob's hand, so to speak. He could either mess everything up for the umpteenth time, or bend once and for all. At this point, Edward felt like he had done everything he could, and was NOT going to feel guilty if Jacob continued being a brat.

"Hey, Ed', that took time..." Edward was overwhelmed by the happiness of seeing Emmett had waited.

"Emmett, thank God, I never thought you'd wait! Well, I gave him an ultimatum, either he bends or he breaks now if he doesn't obey he'll just have to leave, I've had enough with all the fighting."

"I don't know how you do it... Anyway, I texted Alice and Jaz', and they're up for doing something. I even texted Richard, and Seth is coming!" Ah. That was why Emmett looked so happy and calm.

At least someone was happy today! Edward felt the gloom lifting slightly, happy to see his friend happy "Right, it seems we're in luck with the weather! How about an outing in Hyde Park?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice, lemme just call Alice."

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Seth and Edward spent a lovely day in Hyde Park, the boys even stripping down to their underwear to jump in the lake – they came out freezing of course. Alice and Jasper stuck together all the time, and considered every waking moment without touching each other a waste of time.

Seth kept glancing at Emmett's shirtless body, with what he seemed to think was extreme discretion. That was probably why the latter had a very smug smile plastered on his face all day long. By the end the tension between the two football jocks was palpable and Edward started praying one of them would make a move sooner or later...

Unfortunately both of them seemed too shy, and when they started to move away, Emmett and Seth were still gazing nervously at each other. There was nothing Edward wanted more than force them to make out, but had no idea how.

Edward had had enough "Alright, I'm going home. I have a Black situation to tend to anyway."

Emmett snapped back into the real world "I'll come with you" Emmett and Edward lived near to each other, so in a way, it made sense for them to walk back together. But what about Seth? Edward sent his friend a discreet questioning look, and glanced at Seth, who seemed disappointed.

Emmett ignored everyone, and said "We'll see you all Monday. Come on Ed'!" And he grabbed Edward by the elbow, dragging him along.

Once they were out of sight, Edward began the Inquisition "What was that all about?"

"I'm not rushing into anything. I want to see if he is going to call, I gave him my number. Let him fret!"

"God, Em', you can be SUCH a girl sometimes..."

Pulling a serious face, Emmett said "We need to assert who is dominant and who is submissive from the start. It is important to begin a relationship on strong bases."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that when he goes chasing another tail."

Emmett kept a disdainful silence after that, until they arrived at Edward's apartment.

"Alright, mate, good luck with dick-head, and see you Monday if you haven't exploded by then."

Edward sighed "Yes... I suppose... Don't wait too long with Seth, he might decide he's not interested anymore... See you!" And he entered his apartment.

After a few seconds he realized he wasn't alone. Far from it. Jacob was there with three other hunks.

"Hello, Edward. This is Sam, Paul, and Embry."

The one named Sam sneered "We thought we'd honour the old tradition of gay-bashing. What do you think?"


	5. A Lesson in Humility

Chapter V: **A LESSON IN HUMILITY**

A/N: Thanks to Elfprincess for beta-ing my chapters!

**Warnings: Strong language, mild violence, a little erotic content, NON-CON (you have been warned !)  
**

* * *

Edward, for the first time in a long time, felt the cold claws of fear rake his insides. The four homophobes seemed pretty serious, but was Jacob cruel enough to go through with this? Was this a ploy to make Edward cower or more?

The only gay man in the room moved from the entrance, the door to his apartment still ajar. For a moment, he considered running out and recruiting his friends before coming back full force with his mates from the martial arts training. For a split second, he also considered calling the cops. But then training kicked-in. He and Emmett had been through this before; if Edward showed fear, the four hunks would show no mercy.

Instead, Edward kept his ground, raised his head to meet their eyes, and defied Jacob "I hope you are not serious about this Jacob. You know I only have to call your dad, right?"

Sam, who apparently was the self-appointed protector of Jacob, replied "We know where you live fag', if you ever try anything like that we'll come to pay you a visit. From now on you are going to obey to Jacob, and not the opposite."

They were slowly coming towards Edward, circling him like a pack of hungry wolves, ready to pounce. Edward was eerily relaxed. He would not go down without a fight, and all his training was for this precise moment.

Jacob, who was slightly behind his three friends, finally decided to speak "If you promise to let me live here for a month, to tell my father I'm a reformed man, and to NEVER again order me about, we might let you off with a warning." He had a huge sneer on his face, smug in the knowledge that, for once, he was in position of power.

There was nothing Edward longed more for than to rip him down, and watch him tumble down Mount Power. Being the dominant he was, Edward would never back off; it was in his nature to fight until he had the upper hand. "I'm sorry it has to come to this, Jacob, but I will NEVER back down. You'll have to beat me to a pulp and then explain to your dad why I'm at hospital. Then you all will have to fight against the law suit my parents will file, and you will be cowering in your parents' skirts that I don't become the same coward you are, and recruit my friends for some overdue pay-back."

Jacob, Paul and Embry seemed set back by this speech. Edward inwardly chuckled. Obviously they had expected him to be terrorized, bend to all their demands, and let them punch him a few times for good measure.

"You do know my dad is one of the richest people in Europe, right? So you realize that you won't stand a chance against me in a trial." Jacob looked like he was reassuring himself more than anything else.

Edward began to breathe a tad. It seemed he might be able to trap them with his honey-tongue and uncanny ability to win a debate. In any case, Jacob wasn't the only one who could fight low. Again, Edward was forced to lower himself to Billy's son's level "Oh is that true? Because, you see, I am honestly wondering who your father will back up in this case. You really sure he'll hire his lawyers to _help _you? Sincerely, seeing how he has been acting lately, I was thinking he might ask them to _prosecute_ you!" Edward flinched. He hated to have to come to these low blows, but it was either that or _take it_, and Edward would NEVER 'take it'.

Jacob paled; he seemed to realize the truth behind Edwards' words. Unfortunately, his body guard took the lead "I think you'll be too afraid to do _anything_ once we're done with you queer!" Sam snarled, and took another step towards Edward. This also seemed to pull Jacob out of his unease. Much too soon, the four jocks were advancing towards their prey again. It was over, Edward would have to fight them off.

That's when they heard "Hey! Ed', you in there? I forgot a thing or two when –"Emmett had stuck his head through the opened door, and saw the fearful look Edward shot him. Immediately, Edward's saviour jumped into the hall by Edward's side and snarled "What do you think you're doing?"

They all froze, and everyone considered the change in the situation: they were now two against four, but where Edward had a lean swimmer's build, Emmett was the large, football jock type, and the effect was immediate. The four jocks backed off a few steps, considering what their next move should be.

Emmett exchanged a few words with his friend "I realized I had forgotten a few things from last night, and I saw your door was open, so I thought I'd storm in and out to get my stuff." Edward only answered with a sharp nod, before turning towards Jacob "So, Jacob. Either you tell your friends to get the hell out and accept the consequences of your _stupidity_, or we get on with the fighting, but those are your only options. What's it going to be?"

Emmett and Edward stood their ground, knowing full well they would have better chances to overpower the idiots if they stuck together and stayed in a defensive stance. All they had to do was pin the jocks to the ground and cuff them with Edward's police cuffs, which were safely stored in a small box in the entrance. Edward wasn't entirely sure how this would turn out though...

Sam, ever the bright light, said "Take care of the big one, I'll do the nerd". Edward couldn't help but smirk. The nerd was going to enjoy this! Of course, he had to hurry to help Emmett, but this would be fun nonetheless.

Edward pushed one last time for a peaceful resolution "Jacob, last chance to back down before this turns bad."

Sam answered "You think _we_ would back down when we're twice as many? You back down!"

Edward shrugged and answered calmly "Have it your way, then."

That seemed to do it. With an angry growl, Sam lunged forward, not taking notice that his side-kicks were still hesitant. Seeing their friend attack snapped them out of their trance, though, and they pounced on Emmett.

The next few minutes were a blur. No one noticed how Sam sent a punch flying towards Edward's stomach, how the latter simply grabbed Sam's forearm and twisted it behind his back, or how Edward dragged his assailant to the entrance. Sam got his ankles and wrists cuffed and was lying on the floor in less than twenty seconds.

Emmett dodged the feet Paul directed at him, grabbed Paul's leg and sent him tumbling down. Embry took the opportunity to punch Emmett square in the gut, and he only had time to lessen somewhat the impact by grabbing his attacker's forearm. Emmett groaned in discomfort, and lifted Embry by his forearm, sending him crashing against the wall behind him.

By then Sam had realized his predicament, and started cursing and swearing. Jacob, the last one standing, courageously lunged on Emmett, trying to tackle him to the floor. The attempt was more or less successful as Emmett fell, but crashed on Jacob on the process.

During the commotion, Paul stood up and took hold of Emmett, prying him off Jacob's back. In the mean time, Edward cuffed a dazed Embry, making sure the idiot would not be able to move, much like Sam.

Emmett was lying on his back, grunting from all the small injuries he had received; Jacob was still lying down on his stomach, short of air after being loaded with a heavy football jock named Emmett.

Paul made to jump on Emmett, but was stopped by Edward, who, rendered furious by the state of his friend, swiped Paul to the floor by knocking his legs out. Immediately afterwards, Paul found himself cuffed and on the floor.

It was on a background of "Fag'!", "Queers!", "Fuckers!", "Mother Fuckers!" "Son of a Bitch!" bellowed by the defeated Sam and Paul, that Edward strode towards Jacob, cuffed him too, and went to his friend's side.

"Emmett, you alright?"

"Yeah, m'alright, t's ok." He cautiously raised himself, then added "What should we do now?"

"Don't know... I'm just going to gag Sam and Paul, they're too annoying." Emmett and Edward each grabbed a ball-gag, and silenced the two cuffed jocks. Edward then went to check on Embry, who still looked dazed.

"Hey, mate you alright? Feel dizzy?"

"Hurt my shoulder..."

"You can live with that." Edward then turned to Jacob, who had succeeded in restoring his breath, and was looking very worried "So, Jacob, it seems you have failed on all the lines, doesn't it?"

There was no answer, only a long calculating pause, during which Edward weighed his options. Finally he asked his protégé "What would you have me do? Tell me, because I seriously have no idea. I really don't want to kick you out, but after a stunt like this, it would be survival instinct to let you run back to Billy..."

"I don't know."

"Well, me neither, and that's rather a problem... Emmett, what do you think?" Edward turned around to see Emmett was sitting on Sam, rubbing the latter's arse roughly, while Sam desperately tried to slither away.

Emmett looked up and cheekily said "Well, we've got four perfect hunks at our disposal, we should have some fun with them ..." His sentence was heavy with understatements.

Edward was momentarily tempted, but chose to decline "No, Emmett, that would be rape, we'd be just as bad as them."

"Who cares? I don't! They just tried to beat me up and I wouldn't mind to hear this one here beg..." Emmett, a glint in his eye, grabbed one of Sam's nipples and pinched, hard, making Sam cry out in his ball gag.

That made Embry join the conversation "Hey stop that! Just let us go man!"

Edward snorted "After you just attacked me in my own home? You're not getting away _that_ easy! I'm very tempted to call the cops... Or Billy... I'm sure they'd know what to do with four jackasses like you!"

Edward decided to hear what Paul and Sam had to say for themselves, so he took their gags off, after warning them to not swear or curse.

"Dude, Embry is right, just let us go and we won't tell anyone," Paul said, looking quite hopeful. Sam was too busy with Emmett to say anything. By now Emmett was fully hard and rubbing his groin in Sam's crease, pinching his nipples from time to time, making him squeal each time; which was getting Edward more and more aroused.

Deciding to join in the fun, Edward went by Jacob's side and said "Maybe Emmett is right... Maybe we should have some fun with you... What do you think?"

Jacob seemed in the middle of an inner struggle. After a while he declared "Whatever, my dad is going to kill me anyway."

Edward sensed his heart was at the breaking point, "Jacob, could you honestly tell me, that if I keep you here, you're not going to try this EVER again, and you'll do EVERYTHING I say?"

Jacob, who had given up hope, looked up at Edward with the look of a boy who had just been given an escape route and whispered, "Yes."

Edward jumped at the occasion: this was perfect. There was a good chance Jacob would try to make amends from now on! It was certainly worth forgiving him, wasn't it...?

Emmett, who, it seemed, had heard and understood more than Edward thought, said angrily, "You're not serious Ed'! You're not seriously considering letting that dick-head stay! He's going to get you killed some day bro'! Just kick him out! Why do you care so much?"

Edward turned to Emmett, his face livid, and answered furiously through gritted teeth, "You know perfectly why! You know why and I'd be grateful if you didn't bring this up!"

Emmett froze, realizing what he had just said. Edward was furious! Emmett knew better than to bring up Edward's past! He knew better than stir muddy waters and let the festering microbes come out!

After a while, Emmett muttered "I'm sorry Ed'... You're right, I'm sorry. Just tell me what you want to do."

"We're letting Paul and Embry go. I've got a feeling this is Sam's idea anyway. I'm keeping Jacob if he swears to be a better man from now on. And we'll discuss a suitable punishment for him and Sam when their two friends have cleared out.

Edward first went to Embry, uncuffed him, and backed away cautiously. The bronze boy was too awed by Sam's predicament to do anything but run out. Paul acted the same, with only a worried glance at Jacob.

"Right, now we're going to have a talk. If you promise to not struggle we'll un-cuff your ankles and let you sit down."

"Hum, Ed', I think I'm going to keep this one here. No need to take risks," Emmett declared, with a goofy grin. He was now sitting between Sam's spread legs and was roaming his large hands under Sam's T-shirt.

"Ok, but I'm going to need him to talk."

"Yes, Sir!" Emmett bellowed, and his friend answered with a playful wink.

"Jacob, you want to sit up?" The boy only nodded. Edward quickly unlocked the ankle cuffs, and led Jacob to the couch, facing Sam and Emmett, his wrists still locked.

"Right, so, I want to know whose idea this is."

Jacob said, "Sam" and Sam said "Jacob". Great! Edward was dealing with two cowards who didn't want to stick their neck out for each other... This wasn't going to be easy...

"This is not going to work. Here's what we're going to do: every time someone lies, I'll take one of his clothes off. If I don't know which of you lied, you both get stripped. Seeing as you don't have tons of clothes, I suggest you don't lie too much. Now, let me ask this again. Whose idea was it to beat me up in my own house?"

There was a long pause, while the two men seemed to read each other's thoughts, and tried to predict whether Edward was serious or not. After a while, they said at the same time "Jacob, "Sam".

Edward chuckled, this was ridiculous, weren't they supposed to be friends?

"Oh well, Emmett, you want to get Sam barefooted?"

"My pleasure!" After a few seconds both Sam and Jacob were barefoot. Now they only had three pieces of clothing left: this could get very interesting indeed!

"Sam, you fucking liar! Just tell them it was your idea! Edward isn't joking with this stuff! He gets off on seeing us naked!"

Edward sneered "Right you are Jacob. You should listen to your ... _friend_, Sam. Anyone want to amend their statement?"

"Fuck, Jake! It's not like they're going to do _anything _to us, they wouldn't _dare_! We know where he lives and can come back any time. Anyway, we could go to the cops if they have their way with us!"

"Right, so you insist it was Jacob's idea?"

"I'm not saying any more."

"In that case Jacob, I'm sorry, your buddy here is being uncooperative, so the shirts will have to go." Emmett had taken the shirt off of Sam's strong, struggling torso in less than a second and was groping his pecs, 6-pack, and nipples.

"STOP TOUCHING ME FAGGOT!"

"Tut-tut, if you don't shut up I'll just gag you again Sammy." Emmett was having a LOT of fun.

Meanwhile Edward also took Jacob's shirt off, and then turned to a silent Sam.

"Listen Sam, first, I really doubt _any _ of your friends will want to mess with me again after what happened, don't you think? And if you come alone, well, I think you realize you don't stand a chance." Edward chuckled darkly.

"And I will also have you know that you don't have a single bit of proof, except your friends' testimony. But I will have Emmett's testimony, so the cops won't be able to do much. Plus you should know I _will_ press charges for assault if you go to the cops."

"You don't have proof either, idiot."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. You see, my landlord is quite paranoid, so there is a security camera pointed at the exact spot where you attacked me. I made sure it captured your punch. Unfortunately, I'm afraid it didn't capture your demise, when I cuffed you, or the fun Emmett is having with you now. It'll look like you attacked me, nothing less, nothing more. In my opinion, you're pretty screwed..." Edward let his words sink in, before carrying on.

"I'm quite sure this is not Jacob's idea, but I'm waiting for you to admit it. I think you know by now that Emmett won't hesitate to rip your trousers off..."

"Fuck! Ok, Ok, it was my idea!"

"Good, next question, why did you do this?"

"Jacob told us that you were a fucking queer, and that you were ordering him around, so I figured we'd scare the shit out of you, and then he'd be left in peace."

Emmett piped in "We're going to make a deal just you and me, Sammy, every time you insult us or swear, I'm going to pinch your nipples, hard." And with that Emmett reached under Sam with his muscular arms, grabbed the two bronze nipples which were standing out stiffly due to all the attention, and squeezed, which made Sam yelp.

"OUCH! Quit that! Tell your friend to stop!" Sam sounded quite desperate, but seemed to avoid any more prodding.

Edward shrugged it off. "I don't think I will, I quite like his idea... Anyway, so Jacob agreed to this, yes?"

Sam looked defeated "Sorry, mate..." he directed at Jacob, before looking at Edward "Yes."

"NO! I didn't agree! You said I was a girl and just did it anyway!"

Edward snorted "Oh, so when I came in you immediately jumped to my help, and did all you could to stop your idiotic jock friends? You should know better than to lie, Jacob, you know the consequences."

"No, no, I swear I didn't want to beat you up! No, no! Don't take my pants off!"

"Sorry, you must learn that your actions have consequences." And with that Edward struggled with Jacob for a while, but managed to get the pants off, showing everyone the red Björn Borg's Jacob was wearing, leaving him almost naked.

"Sam, it is true that you goaded your friends into doing this?"

"No! They wanted this just as much as I did!"

"Fucking liar! You called us all girls and pussies, and said you'd find someone with balls to do it!"

"This true, Sam?"

"I ... Hum ..." He was very hesitant.

"You realize I'll strip Jacob naked if you don't agree with each other, right?" Edward found the dynamics of his mind-game fascinating. The two hunks were something like buddies, so didn't want to see each other being stripped naked. However, Jacob had realized by now his future wasn't certain, particularly the 'punishment' Edward had mentioned, so the man would probably do his best to have less guilt fall on him as possible. What's more, the two were afraid that if they both lied, one would ultimately tell the truth, leaving only one to be stripped. Sam could get Jacob naked if he wanted, but then the latter would have nothing to lose, and would certainly make sure his 'mate' was stripped naked too.

All this assured Edward to ultimately have the truth, while stripping them in the process, Jacob and Sam fighting against each other rather than fighting against Edward and Emmett by agreeing with each other to the less damageable truth.

To add to the pressure, Edward said "Jacob, if you change your mind now I won't strip you naked. Are you sure you were goaded into doing this?"

"YES!"

"Sam?"

"Alright, alright, maybe I pushed them a bit..."

"So when you said 'they wanted this just as much as' you, you were indeed lying, like Jacob said?"

'Oh shit... Yeah, I had to push them a tiny bit... But they quickly agreed! It's not like I had to threaten them or anything!"

"Never mind, you lied. Emmet, the pleasure is yours."

"Nice!" Slowly, as if to keep some suspense, Emmett lowered Sam's jeans, revealing the white Calvin Klein's that were under them.

"Well, now that we have these nice views, I have to decide what is going to happen next... Sam, what do you think I should do with you, and with Jacob?"

"Just let me go and do whatever you want with him, this is not my shit." He squealed when Emmett squeezed a nipple.

"Fucking arsehole! Don't leave me in this! This was your idea from the start!"

"Jacob, calm down, what do you think?"

"Hum ... I – Oh fuck ... Just ... Er ..." Jacob stammered, clearly not sure, or too afraid to say.

"Just tell me, Jacob, no need to worry."

"Just, please, I would like to stay here... Look, I know I messed up, but please! I can-"

Edward cut him off "Shhh, don't worry, you're staying here. But you understand I can't just let you and Sam go after what nearly happened, yes? So how do you propose we do this?"

"I was going to say that if you let Sam go I would just do whatever you wanted, but that shitfuck isn't worth me sticking my neck out for him. So how about I'll help you in the house like you said, and you and Emmett can have some fun with Sam. I don't care what you do to him. I'm done with that dick-head. And I quit the football team, you'll have to find yourself another quarterback."

"You Fucker! This is your shit and I'm not taking one for the team!" Emmett promptly tweaked Sam's nipples twice. All the while, he had been massaging Sam's arse through his underwear, while the latter did his best to ignore how he was being molested and concentrated on the matter at hand: there was so much more at stake than just a few touches, Sam seemed to understand that very well...

Sam and Jacob were not making things easy for Edward, but THAT would have been a surprise. So, what should he do...?


	6. Apology Accepted

Chapter VI : **APOLOGY ACCEPTED**

A/N : As always, thank you to my lovely beta for her support, her ideas, and her ard'work! If you like my work, you should check hers out, it's quite hard-core, but I'm guessing some love it (I do!). So go check out ELFPRINCESS8! Thank you to all the lovely guest reviews to whom I have not been able to answer (not thank you to the cruel reviews though). Please CONTINUE TO REVIEW ! Tell me what you think!

**Warnings : DUB-CON (don't tell me I didn't warn you! If you don't like, well, don't read!) This is the last chance to run for your life if you're not into dubious consent.  
**

* * *

Previously : _Sam and Jacob were not making things easy for Edward, but THAT would have been a surprise. So, what should he do...?_

Edward was clueless. It was indeed a long time ago since he had been this lost. He had no idea what he should do. On one hand, he wanted to make Jacob and Sam _pay_, dearly, for what they tried to do: Edward had been pushed around since he was six by bullies, at school; until he met Emmett. There was nothing he hated more than bullies, and Jacob and Sam were nothing more than plain stupid, homophobic bullies. They deserved to be tied up and pounded by both Emmett and Edward.

As much as Edward lusted to have the jocks begging at his mercy, he was still hoping for a peaceful resolution with Jacob, so he couldn't be too harsh... Maybe he could be cruel to Sam but only severe with Jacob ... ? That seemed like a good compromise. And anyway, it didn't seem like any of the buddies would feel sorry for the other's predicament. Nevertheless, the question remained: what did they deserve?

Emmett had stopped his hell-treatment, leaving Sam panting and sweaty. After a while, the jock sneered "So are you going to rape us or what? I don't have all night." This was said in a mix of bravado and resignation.

He was answered by an angry Jacob "Don't give him ideas stupid."

"Like he needed me to give him _that_ idea."

"It sounded like you wanted it."

Sam snarled "Right, and you're Mitt Romney."

Edward had had enough of the bickering "Stop arguing. I really don't get how you can call yourselves friends..." Jacob and Sam ignored him completely and continued fighting.

"He's got a point though, Ed', you have to make up your mind" Emmett had the decency of looking slightly guilty as he said this. As though Edward was taking this lightly! As if it wasn't already difficult enough to pick a choice without a time pressure. It would be sooo much easier if someone else could choose for him! Why did he have to choose? Why couldn't – Edward stopped in his thoughts. He just had the most devilish idea everrrrr!

"Right. I know what we're going to do." Jacob and Sam stopped dead in their argument.

Edward smiled darkly, and Sam had the courage to utter "Just get on with it. Rape him, then me, and be done with it. No need for suspense, we know what's gonna happen."

"Well, dear Sammy, you're wrong. You will decide Jacob's fate and he will decide yours." Both Jacob and Sam opened wide eyes, surprise on their faces. Edward added "You go first, Sam, what should I do with Jacob?"

"Whatever you want, just let me go man."

"That's not how it works. I want specifics."

"If I tell you to rape him will you let me go?"

"FUCKKKER!" Jacob made to jump on Sam but was stopped immediately by Edward, who had seen this coming. Deftly, Edward re-gagged his guest, and struggled with him to get him seated. A few avoided kicks later, Edward managed to calm Jacob.

He turned back to Sam "This is not how it works I'm afraid. But if you're nice to him, maybe he'll be nice to you ..." Jacob snorted, 'as if'.

"Naw, he's not going to be nice. He should've taken the fall for all his shit. So if I let you rape him, isn't that worth letting me go?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then you can rape his virgin ass, I'm going to be fucked too, so I don't care."

"Right, you really are a good friend, aren't you? Emmett, please gag him." After the merciless Sam was gagged, Edward turned to free Jacob, who he noticed had a pleading gaze.

As soon as he was free to talk, Jacob started begging "Please, dude. I've been a dick, just please don't do this."

"Shhh. We'll see about that. For now, just tell me what Sam's punishment should be."

Jacob turned to Sam "You dick-face, you didn't think about telling him to just do nothing?" He turned to Edward "You would have let us go if we had asked, right?"

"Yes." Edward was perfectly sincere. Well, let's just say he trusted Sam to be a complete idiot. There was a reason why he had asked Sam first, after all...

"See? You're just too stupid Sam ... I won't let them fuck you, 'cause I'm not a monster like you. But you'll be forced to give them both a blowjob and get the spanking of your life. And I think Emmett would love some nipple play." Jacob was being uncharacteristically detailed about this gay sex...

"Right, thanks to Sam's superior intelligence you have doomed yourselves. Emmett, why don't you take your friend to my bedroom? Come on Jacob, I'll take you to yours for now." Edward grabbed the bronze boy's arms, and directed him to the guest bedroom. Once inside, Jacob went straight to his bed, to lie down.

"Just get on with it Edward. I want to stay here, and I know I fucked up."

"No. I'm going to take care of your debilitated _friend_ first. Then we'll see what happens to you. For now I want you to stay here and think about everything you've done. If you want to go back to your dad, feel free to, here is the key to your cuffs. I warn you though, if I come back to find you un-cuffed, it means you're clearing out. Understood?" Edward put the key on the desk.

Jacob looked broken, and beaten. Edward felt really bad for doing this, he wanted to tell Jacob that _of course_ he wasn't going to get raped, but that would have to wait. The man needed to think there would be consequences. If Jacob chose to stay, Edward would find a suitable punishment, and then a very serious and long discussion would ensue.

"Right, I'll be back in half and hour or so. You better hurry if you want to leave. Oh, and if you do choose to leave, I won't tell your father about this incident, I'll find some stupid excuse that doesn't unleash his wrath on you." And with that vague reassurance, Edward slammed the door, and anxiously strode towards his bedroom.

He wanted to help Jacob, he really did, but how could he ever trust the man after this? How could he possibly think Jacob could change, after wanting to beat Edward up? And how could Jacob possibly trust Edward, after thinking he would be raped? This was wrong on so many levels, it made him sick barely thinking about the situation.

As a true scientist, Edward pushed everything away and concentrated on the events at hand: take care of Sam. With renewed faith, he barged into his room, only to find Sam cuffed to bed, on his stomach. Sam was naked, and had his head at the open side of the bed, putting his head at groin level. What's more, his arse was nicely spread, and his mouth was stuffed with a ball-gag.

"Hey Ed'! So which one do we start with?"

"You're not going anywhere near Jacob. And anyway, did you really think I was going to rape him...?"

"Well .. No... But I thought... You know – Seeing as he didn't have a choice and all, it wasn't really rape. I mean, you could give him the choice to leave or take it up his cute arse..." Emmett mumbled.

"No way. We're having fun with this one, than you two leave, and I decide what I do with the other one."

"What – you mean you're keeping him?! After this?! What if he decides to try again? I won't always pop up at the perfect moment you know!" Emmett seemed furious with Edward's obstination.

"First, we've already been through this. Second, after what we're about to do to them, I am guessing they will never come near my street ever again. Let's just get this done, I need to get back to Jacob."

"Right."

"Ok, Sam, this is what is going to happen. I'm going to take the gag out and you're not going to peep if not spoken to. Otherwise I'll shove my biggest dildo up your virgin hole. That clear?" Edward spoke with his infamous dom-tone, the one that could even make Emmett cower.

Sam nodded weakly, and Edward freed his mouth.

"Good, now listen closely. You have a choice, either we all go to the police or you take what Jacob planned for you."

"I've already been arrested for assault two times, if you go to the police I'm serving time. So just get on with it."

"Ok then. Emmett, he's all yours."

Emmett looked up with surprise "You don't want to join in the fun?"

"Naw, 't's alright, I had fun last night. I'll just watch, we wouldn't want you to get carried away ..."

And Emmett did have fun. He jumped on the bed, and kneeled between Sam's spread legs. He started by stroking Sam's inner thighs, before suggestively moving up. Without any warning, he slapped one of the cheeks, hard.

SLAP "OUCH" Emmett smirked. He kneaded Sam's bronze, butt cheeks, one of which was already turning an interesting pink hue. He then proceeded to quickly spank Sam, one butt cheek at the time.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP Emmett looked like he was hitting full force "FUCK, quit hitting that hard!"

"You're not exactly in a position to be making demands, don't you think ?" And he silenced Sam by continuing to spank the powerless man SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP. This time, only a grunt escaped Sam's lips.

Emmett slowly let his hands roam all over Sam's arse, even letting a finger or two slip down between the cheeks, which made Sam jump "Hey! I didn't agree to that!"

"Well, you don't really have a choice, do you?" and with that Emmett parted the two muscular globes, revealing Sam's pink hole in the process.

Edward noticed bewildered that Sam was shifting uncomfortably, he couldn't possibly be hard, right?

"Em', I think you guest is enjoying himself."

"What?" Emmett opened round eyes. One hand snaked under Sam and grabbed the course of his pleasure.

"Hey! Stop it! STOP!" Emmett didn't bother acknowledging Sam, turning to Edward instead.

"Naw, he's barely got a semi. Must be all the friction from thrusting around on the bed."

"Mmh" Edward wasn't convinced. But then again Sam was supposed to be a homophobic prick.

Emmett turned back to his hostage "Where were we ...? Oh! Yes! I know!" And with that he spanked Sam hard across both cheeks. "Dude aren't we through now?" Sam asked hopefully

"Don't be so eager to suck my cock, I'd start to think you're gay."

"FUCK OFF." Emmett leapt out of bed, and faced Sam.

"You know what, why don't we busy that unruly mouth of yours, huh? If I had more time, I would teach you some respect, but I'll have to make due with shutting you up. Come on, open up."

Emmett stripped quickly, and presented his rock hard dick to Sam's resolutely closed mouth.

"You know, I don't have any plans for tonight, and I might as well carry on with the spanking if you don't want to move on to phase two..."

Sam looked conflicted, Edward guessed he wanted the whole thing to be over, but not bad enough to do what was demanded of him. Wanting this to be over to be able to go back to Jacob, Edward decided to add some incentive.

"Well, he doesn't seem in a hurry, my turn to feel that muscular arse!" Edward exclaimed, making his way deliberately slowly to the bed, allowing Sam more time to make up his mind.

"Fine, fine, just don't... touch me anymore..." And he opened wide his mouth, with a clear look of disgust on his face.

"That's a good girl." The whole scene was a blur to Edward. He barely noticed how Emmett taught Sam how to handle a blowjob, how Emmett started thrusting into Sam making the tied man gag a lot, how Emmett slowly reached climax, or how Emmett came all over Sam's face with a satisfied grunt.

Edward immediately jumped up "Right, there are two bathrooms, you can have one each. Once you're done I need you to leave, I have a lot to take care of." With that, he took the key to Sam's cuffs, and freed the man. Sam jumped out of bed, sprinted for his clothes, and slammed the bathroom door behind him. Emmett glanced at Edward and smiled: they had both noticed that Sam wasn't limp, not entirely anyway... Without another word, Emmett collected his clothes and made a bee-line for the other bathroom.

During five long minutes, Edward listened to the sound of showers, then to the sound of clothes being put on, and then waved Emmett good-bye. He decided to let Sam go with what was left of his pride.

Apprehensively, Edward made his way to Jacob's bedroom. He hadn't heard anyone pack or leave, but then again the rooms were quite sound-proof, so that wasn't conclusive. Part of him hoped Jacob had stayed: misguided as Edward could be, he really wanted to help Billy's son... Then again, there was no point trying to help someone who didn't want to be helped, so if Jacob had left, it might have been for the best...

He put his hand on the handle, and with a deep breath, opened the door to Jacob's room.

Sure enough, Jacob was there, in his boxers, lying on his side on the bed, facing away from Edward. When hearing the door open, the bronze-skinned man slowly turned over.

"So, it's time then?"

"Yes, it is. Let me un-cuff you then you can put on some clothes."

Jacob immediately seemed to draw the worst conclusion possible "What? But –no, please, you said I could stay!" Edward deftly took the cuffs off Jacob's wrists, and was pleased to notice they weren't even red: he hadn't tightened them much.

"Don't worry, you're not going anywhere. I just figured you wouldn't want to spend the whole evening in your underwear..."

Confusion was clear on Jacob's face, he mumbled "What? But – you said, Sam wanted ..."

"I may be a cruel sadist, but I'm not a rapist. Come on, put something on, we have a lot to talk about."

With a relieved sigh, Edward made his way back to the open kitchen. This was going quite good, but the worst was still to come. A few seconds later, Jacob came out, looking slightly fearful.

"Are you hungry? I can make us some dinner if you want..."

"Uh ... Yes, that sounds good..."

"Ok, set the table, I'll make us a quick Caesar salad."

"Ok"

The two men worked quickly and silently, Jacob walking on egg shells. They ate in silence, Edward quickly did the dishes while Jacob sat still, his head low.

"Right, come sit down in the living room." When they were both sitting, facing each other, Edward started speaking "My friends all tell me I should kick you out, and if it weren't for my past I certainly would have. I understand I was much too brutal the first night you were here, but you didn't exactly make things easy. Now you tried to attack me and my friend, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. So why don't you go on and tell me what I should to with you. I sure as hell AM LOST." Edward raised his voice by the end, feeling his anger rise. Everything was SO perfect before the dick-head showed up, and now everything was going wrong! It was so frustrating Edward was seething furiously.

Jacob did not so much as meet Edward's eyes, he stayed silent, head low.

After a few minutes, Edward charged on "I'll be damned for admitting it, and you'll never hear it again, but it was a long time I was that scared, I had no idea what you and your _friends_ had in mind, and I'll probably be scared to come HOME now! How am supposed to live on like this, HUH?"

Jacob had tears in his eyes "I – I am really sorry... I didn't think this through, I – I just ... I was so angry, and Sam was like so motivated, and before I knew what happened we were here, all cuffed up, and I feel so bad ... "

Edward was blown: had Jacob admitted being sorry? Had he just admitted being WRONG?! No, this was probably what Billy had warned Edward about, Jacob was toying with him. This had to be it, right? Or maybe Jacob was being serious and Edward should jump on the chance to make peace. But after today, how could he possibly trust Jacob? How could he possibly not fear to get burnt in the process?

"I really don't know what to think, Jacob. It's not like I'm going to trust you again, EVER..."

"What? But I stayed here, I've done all you asked. Please, I really need to stay here..."

"Yeah, I get that." Edward could trust that Jacob wanted to stay here, that much was clear. Maybe he should trust Jacob? Maybe it was worth the risk? Edward snorted at that. How was a homophobic brat worth anything? But then again, you don't get anything in the wretched life without a risk! Edward decided to jump in with both feet in the dark.

"Right, say I trust you. This is what I would like to do: tonight you get what you deserve. Tomorrow we start everything over. You'll have a clean slate, but this will be your last chance. I might not want to kick you out, but you'll go to hell if you ever try tonight's stunt again."

"Ok ... Thanks... Edward."

"BUT, let me be very clear. That doesn't mean I trust you. You'll have to earn my trust and everything that goes with it. I don't expect you to start loving me or anything, I know you hate me. I only expect you to be respectful, and to do your share of chores. Is all this ok with you?"

"Yeah, I understand. And, I don't really hate you... It's just ... Very complicated."

"You hate me or you don't, that's your choice, I only ask that you don't spend your time insulting and fighting me."

"I'm tired of fighting." Edward was pleasantly surprise to see Jacob was opening up. He had stopped believing he could change Jacob during the fight, but maybe not all hope was lost...

"Good, 'cause me too. I know all this isn't easy, but you have to understand there's not much I can do, it's all up to you."

Jacob sighed "I know..."

Edward smiled a little. "I'm sorry but tonight is going to be rough. I need to feel like we are quit if this is going to work."

"I understand – I think..."

"Good, that's all I ask for. I'll go get one or two things. I want you fully naked when I come back. You'll be cuffed, blindfolded and gagged. You're going to get the spanking of your life and after that we're quit. Is that good?"

Jacob seemed surprised for some reason, and hesitant "Do we need to do this with all the heavy bondage stuff?"

"Well, I'm sure you'd prefer this to Sam's solution, wouldn't you?"

"Alright" Jacob hung his head in defeat, and started stripping.

Edward went to get the ball-gag, the cuffs and the blindfold. He was going to enjoy this, and then hopefully he wouldn't have to do this again. Well, he wanted to, but knew it was morally very wrong, so he also hoped he wouldn't have to punish Jacob again. God! How had his life got this complicated?

When he returned to the living room, he was granted by the furiously arousing scene of a very naked Jacob. Gosh the boy was perfect! His bronze skin was the perfect colour, his nipples were quite large without being obscene, all his muscles were perfectly defined. His muscular thighs were peppered with black hair. The view went straight to Edward's not so little sergeant which was instantly rock hard

His cock was hanging limp. It was slightly shorter than Edward's long one, but thicker. The ball sac bellow gripped the dick tightly, which only made Edward want to stretch Jacob's balls.

Edward promptly went behind Jacob, and examined the man's perfect arse. The two muscular cheeks were again big, without being too big. Like the rest of the body, it was lightly haired in black. Edward preferred not to think about what he wanted to do with that arse.

Focusing, he grabbed not too gently Jacob's wrists, and cuffed them, tightening more than last time. Jacob was so far being very obedient. Next, Edward took the black, leather blindfold, and presented it to Jacob's appreciation from behind. The latter responded with a slight nod, and Edward strapped it on. Then came the gag.

"Open wide, Jacob."

"Do you really have to use that? Isn't this enough?"

"Make your choice fast, go with it or leave."

"Fine" And Jacob timidly opened his mouth.

"Wider, open all the way, it's a medium size gag, you're not going to like it."

"Fuck..." Was all Edward heard in response before Jacob stretched his mouth open.

Edward slowly inserted the gag, watching for any signs that Jacob was freaking out. His hands were balled tightly into fists, but apart from that everything seemed ok. Quickly the gag was in place, and Jacob was ready to go.

"If at any moment you want to stop and leave, all you have to do is stand up. Nod if that is ok and you want to proceed."

Jacob nodded once.

"Good, now I want you to lie on my lap." Edward took hold of Jacob's forearm and guided him to the large couch. He then sat down, before guiding Jacob into place. At this point Jacob seemed more hesitant and conflicted, but all Edward did was wait until the boy decided to either leave or lie down. He wouldn't pressure Jacob into anything.

After half a minute, Jacob laid down on Edward's lap, and went limp.

Edward started by stroking Jacob's perfect butt cheeks, before quickly hitting one of them with the flat of his hand very hard. Jacob whimpered pathetically. Another slap came, and another whimper followed. Four other slaps came in rapid succession, harder and harder, making Edward's hand sting. The butt cheeks were already an angry red and prints of his hands were visible.

That's when Jacob made a sound that was half-way between a grunt and a moan. Wait – What, a MOAN? A 'Oh! Yes! Do that again!' moan? That made Edward almost come in his pants right then. Before he could stop himself, he reached to Jacob's perfect pecs and pinched a nipple hard. This time there was no mistaking it, a low moan came out of Jacob. At the same time, the boy shifted uneasily, and soon Edward felt an erection digging in his thigh. Edward's own erection protruded obscenely from his jeans, and before he knew what was happening, Jacob was rubbing himself against Edward's erection and moaning like the devil.

This was too much. Edward made Jacob stand up, had the cuffs, gag and blindfold off in a second, then looked intently at Jacob who was fully hard and doing all he could to ignore the fact, looking out the window. Edward gently grabbed Jacob's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Jacob, are you gay?"


	7. White Flag

Chapter VII : **WHITE FLAG **

A/N : First, I want to give special thanks to Elfprincess, for her beta'ing magic, support and ideas, and to HeavyHoopla, whose review made my day ! I would also want to thank DaLeah for some very stimulating discussions. Anyway, you better all love this chapter! Emmett is all sad because of what you made me do :'(

**Warnings : very limited fluffy stuff. Spoliers for the James Bond film 'Skyfall'  
**

* * *

Emmett was lying on his bed. The evening had been ... interesting; but he could still not understand _why_ Edward was keeping that hot-headed dick around ... He was going to get himself killed...

Emmett had returned straight home after his night with Edward and Sam, his head buzzing with adrenaline from the activities. That Sam damn sure was hot ! There was no denying it. But Seth was better. Seth was cute, but Sam is a buff homophobic jerk, the choice was quickly made. Nonetheless, the events had gotten Emmett to think. Sure, fooling around with Edward was fun, but was that what he wanted? _Really _wanted? At some point Edward would surely settle down with a nice sub, Emmett would see it coming. Then Emmett would find himself without a fuck-buddy; no need to say that wasn't something he would consider, not by a long shot!

Sure, Edward could go at least two weeks without relieving his pulses, but Emmett craved it much more. He needed that animalistic feeling that removing all brakes gave him. Problem was, Seth wasn't into fooling around nor into kink, that Emmett could tell. Seth looked like the shy, stuck-up guy that wanted a house by a lake and a _dog_...

But then again, it was presumptuous to think all that without really getting to know the boy first. On second thoughts, it had been pretty stupid to give Seth his number without asking for the boy's number in return. Now who was fretting ...

One thing was for sure: Emmett would have to stop whoring around one day or the other. So the best would be to stop before it was too late altogether, right? Maybe he should go and have a chat with Edward the next day? Aw, that would be awkward 'Hey, Ed', you're a good friend and all, but we have to stop the sex. I want to fall in love' Yeah, that sure sounded nice and easy, no chance Edward would get pissed... Hell that was fucked-up... Nice play on words Emmett...

But there was no way around it. So Emmett decided to call Edward tomorrow (no way he was going there and talking about that with dick-head around) and be done with it. Then he would be very honest with Seth (no use starting on lies) and see how that would go. That couldn't go wrong either, could it 'Hey, Seth, just so you know, I'm fucking my best friend every once in a while; but you don't mind, right?'Emmett snorted, talk about an open relationship ...

Feeling doomed, he decided it was best to go to sleep, new solutions would present themselves after a good night's sleep. Hopefully.

* * *

Emmett woke early the next morning as usual. He went about his weekend morning habits – shower, buy whatever was needed for breakfast, wake up room-mate, eat breakfast, running or hitting the gym, take another shower, get on with whatever plans he had for the day.

That done, Emmett had an important phone call to make. He returned to his room with a heavy sigh, not at all enjoying what was to follow. He grabbed his phone, and saw he had an unread message.

From Unknown sender:_ Hey Emmett, it's Seth! I hope you had a good evening yesterday ;) Would you like to come see the last James Bond tonight ? I've got two tickets and no one to go with :'( xx_

Emmett happily replied immediately.

_What's up! I've got no plans for today, when are we going :D Can we pick a time not too late so I can buy you dinner afterwards *sad puppy eyes* - Em_

After a few seconds his phone vibrated and gleefully displayed a knew message.

From Unknown sender:_ Right, sad puppy eyes on a bear like you? How about Fulham Road cinema at 5:30? I'm broke so dinner would be sweeeet :) xx_

Emmett quickly typed in a short reply.

_That's a date then – Er, wait erase that... Alright, see you then – Em_

Nice! At least something good would have come out of the day! Proof that sleep is good. Now call Eddy boy ... Emmett quickly located his friend's number in the contacts, and called. After ringing a few seconds, someone answered.

"Em?"

"Hey Ed'! What's up?"

"Er – I'm kinda busy ... Is there something important?"

Taken aback by the unfriendly tone, Emmett ploughed on "Yes actually. You have a moment?"

"Um ... " There was a tense pause "Yeah, sure ok, go on, what is it?"

"First I want to know what's up with you. Dick-headed being a douchbag?"

"Em', you don't want to know, trust me on this one. I'll tell you when I can." Edward's tone was fierce.

"Er ... Ok, whatever. Anyway, I called to talk about our nightly habits."

"Dude, I don't really have the time for some fun tonight, I know it's your turn but I really can't tonight."

"No, no, no; hear me out. On the opposite, I want us to stop."

Again there was a long uncomfortable pause "Why?"

"Well, I kinda really want to try this with Seth, and I want to be honest with him, but I needed to be clear about the fact that it's not going to happen again..." Emmett mumbled, hoping his best friend would understand.

"As long as I don't owe you for last time, it's fine." Edward immediately answered.

"You sure? Not pissed or anything?" Emmett was slightly suspicious.

"No, should I be? You want a shot at a real relationship, I can relate. And anyway, I'm your friend, I'm not going to be a dick about this, don't worry. Just ... Be honest with Seth, yeah? It's never going to work if you already start lying ..." Edward tried to reassure his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all planned out, I'm seeing him tonight, we're going to have a chat, I just hope he's ok with it..."

"Uh ... dude, don't get your hopes up yet, you don't even know him ... There's a chance he'll be the morally righteous kind of guy..." Edward was hesitant.

"Jeeze, thanks for the confidence bro', I really owe you..." Emmett sneered.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to get all excited for nothing that's all, just looking out for you..."

"Yeah, I know, don't worry, we'll see how it goes."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it... I'll see you in lectures Monday, right?"

"Uh, nope, we have a practical Monday morning, DNA extraction and sequencing, remember?" Emmett was sure Edward was rolling his eyes right now.

"Oh yeah! Well, I'll see you then."

"Sure, take care big guy."

"Yeah thanks, don't let dick-head walk all over you."

"Whatever Emmett." Edward sounded down-right angry with that last comment, and the line went dead right afterwards. God, what was it with Edward and that Jacob boy ... ? And what could possibly have happened to make Edward 'busy' ... ?

Anyway, Edward would tell Emmett in his own time, and that would have to suffice. In the meantime, Emmett had some studying to do, and little time before he had to prepare himself for the grand moment.

It was now 4:30, and time to prepare before leaving, everything was planned out: 4:30-4:42 take another shower (emphasis on 'another'), 4:42-4:51 pick out suitable clothes and put them on, 4:51-4:55 prepare everything that would be needed for the evening (money, charged phone, Oyster card etc) 4:55 leave, 5:20 arrive suitably early.

Of course, nothing ever goes according to plan. First Emmett stayed much too long under the shower (a full three minutes), then he couldn't decide which clothes he wanted (that sounds very girly, but who doesn't spend 20 minutes picking out clothes for a first date?) The result was that he arrived breathless a 5:31:25 in front of the cinema, which is when he noticed he phone was on mute and that it joyfully announced two new texts had arrived.

From Seth:_ Hey, still on? Xx_

From Seth:_ Uh, I know this may sound mushy, but if you don't want to come, you're allowed to say so... xx_

Fortunately Seth was in front of the movie theatre, looking around anxiously, until he noticed Emmett, when a broad grin broke out on his face. The infectious smile made Emmett grin too, and he ran up to Seth.

Now there was the awkward moment. The same awkward moment there is at every start and end of first dates – kiss, hug, hand shake, nothing at all? They went for a tense "Hey", before entering the compound.

"Hey Seth, I'm sorry, I was in the tube, so I didn't receive any texts, and then I ran over here, and my phone was on 'silence', so I-"

"Don't worry, you're here, that's what counts!" Seth's positive attitude never seemed to dampen.

"Right, d'you want a snack?"

"Uh, I can by my own stuff you know..."

"Yeah but that way you can go take our seats" Emmett smiled a stupid smile

"How about YOU go take the seats and I buy us snacks?" Seth grinned wickedly

"Dude, you've already paid for the seats, how about I offer the snacks?" Emmett made a face.

"You're already paying for dinner..." Seth countered

"Fine, can you buy me a large coke ?" Seth smiled and handed Emmett his ticket. The latter wasn't very happy about the whole situation, he like to be 'in control', he liked to be the man in the situation, he should be the one paying! But no point in arguing over this...

"Yup, I'll be there in a sec."

"Cool, thanks." Emmett went in and picked two central seats, not too far behind without being on the front. They were lucky, the film only came out two days ago and there wasn't that many people, probably due to the quite early showing...

The film was great. If the huge smile and entranced eyes Seth sported the whole film were anything to judge by, he too loved it. Emmett loved how the movie was moving forward, how the actors were changing, and how modern issues were inserted into films. Hell ! There even was a gay character !

When the lights when on, Emmett stretched his aching muscles and quickly pulled Seth out.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry!" Seth chuckled

"You always this assertive Emmett?"

Emmett looked at his date with a long pointed look before answering "Yes, and more!"

Seth frowned at this, but said nothing else. Within a few minutes they were both sitting at a pub – they could talk without worrying about being heard, ideal for Emmett's plans.

Emmett ordered for both of them, and he joined Seth, who had found a comfy table at the back of the pub.

"So, how did you find the film?" Emmett awkwardly started the conversation.

"Sweeeeet! But I think I preferred Casino Royal..." Oh, yes, Casino Royal, a very naked Daniel Craig getting his balls tortured, enough to make Emmett shiver, THAT was a fantasy he wanted to play out; well, maybe not as _harsh_ of course, and with a much more erotic set up, but still ...

"Emmett?" The latter snapped out of his fantasies, realizing he had fazed out a moment.

"Yes, sorry, you were saying?"

Seth looked incredibly fidgety, what was he up to ... ? "Um, I kinda wanted to ask something..."

Emmett was confused, what was this all about ? "Yeah, shoot!"

"You're ... Er – you're _gay_, right?"

Emmett gaped a few seconds, stunned. THAT was not something he expected! After a moment he guffawed "Yeah, why?"

"Hum, just wanted to avoided any ... Er ... Misunderstandings ... This one time I went out with a guy, started hitting on him, and he stormed out, turned out he had a girlfriend... Seems my gaydar is totally off...

Emmett chuckled "Never happened to me, fingers crossed..."

"Good, cause it'd be a damn shame if you were taken ... Or otherwise occupied" Wow, that was ... direct... There was a lull in the conversation as the food arrived and they both munched happily on their chips and burgers. When the food thinned, they both chatted for a long while, learning to know each other. Seth was quite perfect for Emmett: full of energy, loving sports, not afraid of a fight, frank, honest and direct.

"Hey Em', look over there!" Emmett, surprise, looked over where Seth was pointing, but saw nothing. What's that? 'Look away while I eat your food' ? There was NO food left. Mildly irritated and confused, Emmett turned back, to find Seth's face one centimetre away from his. He barely had the time to open wide eyes before lips were crashing on his. WOW, that guy sure knew what he wanted!

When the realization of what was happening finally sank in, Emmett growled, grabbed Seth by the back of his head and deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue slightly out, demanding entrance. The battle for the middle earth was won by a _very_ greedy Seth, who sent his tongue flying in to explore Emmett's cavity.

After almost a minute of animalistic kissing, they both surfaced, gasping for air.

"Wow, you don't lack confidence Seth ..."

"I know what I want and I take it boy" Ew, never call a dom 'boy', my boy!

Unaware of Emmett's distaste, Seth carried on "how about we go back to my place ..."

No waste of time ... "Hum, I would love to, but I have to get up really early tomorrow ... How about we wait until second date for that ?" Emmett liked to take his time, this was quick, this was screaming 'one night stand' all over it...

Seth grinned, not bothered "Aww, that's too bad. Alright then, but you better now make me wait again!"

"There's something I'd like you to know before we move on, though..."

"What, you're not gay?" Seth couldn't be serious for one second it seemed...

"Shut up. No, I want to be honest. I've had this on off thing with Edward, but we stopped."

Seth's face crumpled comically "I don't share well."

"No need to."

"Yeah ... When was last time you two whored around?" This was not going well...

"Uh ... A few nights ago ..."

"Oh, ok. I don't do threesomes big guy. Thanks for tonight, I had fun. Oh, and, don't bother calling." And Seth stormed away.

Way to go Emmett ! He gloomily took the bus home, all the while brooding over stuck up gays. Fuck, gay and stuck up doesn't coincide! Or does it ?

Anyway, Seth wasn't PERFECT! He was much too dominant for Emmett, he liked his lovers to submit. Well, not like 'on your knees and kiss my feet' submit, but not call him 'boy' and take control ...

There was this small voice in Emmett voice's though that nagged him

_But he's a nice guy, and it's not exactly normal to be as dominant as you are_

Who cares ?

_You do. And now you blew it with Seth. _

Well, he wasn't worth it anyway.

_Yes he was; Now you lost both Edward and Seth, your hand is going to be busy_

Oh shut up ! It's official: Emmett was crazy. Talking to himself, humpf! What next, begging Edward to continue their fun? Naw ... he wasn't THAT desperate, right ?

_You're horny all the time, Em', it's __not__ even desperation at this point, it's pathologic..._

And making you up isn't pathologic?

_That's not the same thing. You're making up for the lack of lover in your life by inventing ME._

Oh, crap, now his voice was a shrink.

_No, I'm wise, there's a difference._

Right, and you're very modest too.

_At least I'm not thinking about begging my best friend to have sex with me._

Well, there was simply no answer to that, too much truth, WAY too much truth ...

The bus finally arrived at Emmett's stop. Emmett jumped out and strode back to his flat. He went straight to his bed, and flopped down still clothed without a word, falling asleep in a matter of seconds, tired by the night's frivolities.

The next morning was a pain. Emmett was all sticky, his clothes were filthy after sleeping in them, his throat was painful, and he had a splitting headache. Life can be a bitch.

Emmett courageously got out of bed, took a shower, put on fresh clothes, wolfed down a breakfast, took a couple of pain killers and made his way to College. The memories of the previous night came crashing back as he was crossing the road. And he would have to explain it all to Ed', who'd probably find it very funny and say something like 'I told you so'... Gosh, did he want the day to end and be able to forget himself in some mind-blowing video game...

Half and hour later, Emmett arrived at the campus, and went straight to the labs.

"Hey Ed'..." His usual good mood was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, it didn't go well?" Edward was much too perceptive

"No."

"What happened?"

Here we go ... "He didn't like the fact that I used my best friend as fuck buddy. And he looked like a top to me."

"Oh" Was all Edward said. What, no laughing ? No 'I told you so' ?

Edward carried on after a while "I'm sorry, Em', you'll find someone don't worry. Who couldn't like you anyway ?" Even though Edward was only saying this to lift his friend's moods, it still chirped Emmett up a tad.

When his friend stayed silent, Edward continued "And you're built like a Greek god. Don't worry, you'll find someone to live with soon enough. You just have to smile and I'm sure you could bend even the straightest arrow." Wow, Edward was top shape today ...

"Thanks Ed', I appreciate it ..."

"Oh come on! Let's go make you forget all this. We've got DNA to extract and sequence, remember ? And I need your head into it!" Edward was right of course. Concentrate on the present, don't linger on the past, something Emmett's friend was a pro at ... If someone knew about forgetting the past, it was Edward; but what with all that happened to him, it was surely a good thing. Or was it? Was it good to forget about the past rather then accept it? Was it healthy to burry the past and hope it stays hidden? This was an issue that always troubled Emmett. He cared deeply for his friend. Edward had never been to a shrink to talk about his problems, and Carlisle had always thought it better that way. But was it really ? Emmett wasn't in love with the idea of talking to a shrink, but there were situations when he thought it could really be helpful. For example, Edward: his parents had-

"Dude, snap out of it! I need you here and now"

Emmett mentally backhanded himself. The day's practical was particularly tricky, it'd be perfect to get his mind of things.

"Let's go rock this DNA!"

Edward laughed "That's the spirit !"

* * *

**[Edward's point of view]**

The day had gone by in a flash, the lab had gone pretty well, and Emmett had seemed in a much better mood by the end of the day. Edward was on the way back, walking by himself, as Emmett stayed on Campus for his Football training.

He found that he was apprehensive. How would Jacob be when he came back ? He remembered that Saturday night, that night when he asked the fateful question

* * *

**[Flashback, Edward POV]**

"Jacob, are you gay?"

Jacob went rigid, then grabbed a quilt on the couch, covered himself, and ran out to his room. Everything went too fast for Edward to react. He slapped himself for being so direct, subtlety was definitely NOT one of his fortes...

Edward heard faint swearing and kicking through the closed door. What should he do? Apologize? Reassure the boy? Give him some space? Yeah, space was probably for the best ... Or was it ?

Before he could make up his mind, Jacob came out fully clothed in a hoodie and sweatpants, striding towards the door. This time Edward was ready and quicker though, he made his way to the door and anchored himself in front of it, effectively preventing Jacob from leaving.

"Move! Now!"

"No. I'm not letting you bail on me for the third time. Not until we talk this through."

"Move. If you don't I'll just kick your ass and leave anyway. Move!" Jacob was on the brink of a nervous breakdown it seemed.

Edward pushed his luck "No. You're talking to me whether you want to or not."

Jacob made to punch Edward, only to have his arm grabbed and dropped. Edward would not harm his guest, but he wouldn't ever let himself get attacked, AGAIN.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts, Jacob hung his head in defeat and whispered.

"Edward, please ..." Edward's heart wavered. Maybe he should Jacob let have a breath and clear his mind... But he didn't want him to leave when this freaked out, there was no knowing what he might do! No, he needed to check that Jacob wouldn't do anything reckless. The priority was Billy's son safety.

Edward grabbed Jacob's chin and for the second time forced their gazes to meet.

"Tell me what's troubling you. If you're gay it's completely all right. If you're not it's alright too. Please, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now, but I'm not giving you a choice. If anything, I can relate and help. Please, let me help you."

Jacob, after five long minutes, nodded weakly. Edward took him to the couch, sat him down, and crouched in front of his guest. Then the wait started. There was no need to pressure Jacob into anything, Edward felt confident the boy would open up, and he would say what he wanted to say.

After another five extremely long minutes, Jacob started mumbling.

"I'm not – I don't ... I – you don't know, it's – "

"Jacob, look at me, it's alright. Whatever you want to say, I'll understand. I'm gay with sadistic tendencies, I think whatever you are can't beat me..."

Jacob took a deep breath, then looked into Edward's eyes, "I'm gay."

Edward smiled "Ok, have you told anyone ?"

"No, and I would like to keep it that way..."

Edward sat himself next to Jacob "Why? Are you afraid what people might think? Are you afraid of what your father might say?"

"I don't want anyone to know." Jacob said stubbornly. Ok, Eddie, don't push it, we're off on a good start!

"Ok, that's fine. Now, why were you afraid I'd find out?"

"I don't want anyone to know" Jacob repeated.

"Right, yes, so you're afraid I'm going to cry it on the roof, is that it?"

"Yes..." The answer was but a whisper.

"Well, I'm not going to, all right? I understand your situation, you really can trust me on this one, ok?"

"If you tell dad, he'll probably kick me out no matter what..."

Edward flashed surprised a millisecond. Billy had been more or less ok with Edward being gay, hadn't he ? Edward draped and arm around Jacob's shoulders and found he was trembling "Jacob, look at me." After a few seconds Jacob obeyed "Billy is fine with me being gay, why wouldn't he be ok with you too?"

Jacob gaped "What? He knows you're gay?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Right. But you're the prodigal son, and you're not even his son. It's not the same..."

"Well, you can't know for sure until you tell him, can you?"

Jacob turned away "I'm already a failure to him, no need to add to it. And I don't want to jeopardize what little feelings he has for me. He hates me enough as it is, I'm not taking any risks."

Wow, Edward had never expected Jacob to open up this much...

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired." Quick! Think! Stop him or let him go? Jacob was untangling himself from Edward's grasp. Quick ! He would probably not be this open in the morning...

"Jacob, I could help if you let me."

"I'm tired."

"We'll talk some more tomorrow then, ok?"

"Whatever."

"No, I want you to promise me we'll talk when you've rested some." Jacob pierced at Edward intensely, judging him no doubt. After a long pause, he said "Ok", and Edward let him go to bed.

Phew! This had been an eventful night! Edward made his way to his own bed, changed to nightwear and slipped under the covers. Did Jacob really think his father hated him?

And why did Jacob fear to tell the truth to his father this much? '_you're the prodigal son, and you're not even his son. It's not the same...' _was what Jacob had said. What did that even mean? Ok, Billy liked Edward, but was that the only reason why he accepted Edward's homosexuality. Well, actually, he pretty much ADORED Edward. Yeah, what Jacob said started to make sense. At least from Jacob's point of view...

And what did the second part mean 'it's not the same'. Why wouldn't it be the same? Why did the fact that Edward wasn't Billy's son per say make any difference? After a whole minute of confusion, understanding dawned on Edward. He opened round eyes and cursed himself for not seeing this earlier. Edward was not Billy's flesh and blood. So Jacob being gay would be much more ... deranging for Billy. Any discomfort at having a gay Edward would be magnified a thousand fold if Jacob turned out to be gay to!

Combined with the fact that Billy wasn't impressed with his son was the perfect recipe for disaster! Edward mentally shot himself for not seeing all of this earlier. Damn, Jacob had obviously given all this a fair amount of thought ... But that was hardly strange.

After a while Edward managed to find sleep

After a long and restoring night, Edward felt ready for the day's challenges. Or rather, the Jacob challenge. He jumped out of bed, slipped on casual clothes, and exited his room. That's when he got a weird feeling. This 'you're all alone in the house' feeling. It appeared Jacob had left at some point.

Of course Emmett called, right when Edward had decided to call Jacob, then Billy, then maybe the cops. Of course Emmett had something tremendously important to say. Of course Emmett couldn't know what was happening.

Edward spent the whole day eating up his nails, and then his fingers. Around mid-day he called Jacob again. Still no answer. He sent a text, no answer either. This wasn't normal was it? Should he be worried? What could Jacob possibly do? What if he did something stupid and reckless! What if Edward had pushed him over the edge? What if Jacob was entirely depressed? Questions swirled around in Edward's head, he paced in the living room. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Oh God! What if this was all Edward's fault? Hell, if Jacob did anything remotely dangerous or stupid Edward would NEVER, EVER be able to forgive himself. How could he have been so STUPID! How could he have stopped thinking with his brain and started thinking with his lower brain (the one situated at groin-level). And since when did Edward NOT think with his brain? When did he stop thinking at all? When did his thrice-blasted lust take over his actions? Oh, FUCK! He had gone about this all wrong, that was the only answer. He must have done something horridly wrong, didn't he? But what? Oh, yeah, he spanked a poor straight, uh, gay boy. Way to go Eddie! But – wait, how come he hadn't thought about all this before? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?

One hour later, Edward called again. No answer.

At two o'clock Edward decided that he would wait until 8PM-ish, and call Billy. Yeah, that sounded right. Or maybe 7 o'clock? No, wait 6:30. Or maybe call Billy now? Yeah, right 'Hey, Billy, your son admitted to being gay yesterday, and now I have no idea where he is.' Good thinking Eddie, calling Billy would raise questions, unwanted questions.

Fortunately there was no need to freak out, Edward heard Jacob come back around five o'clock. Wait, no need to freak out? Of course there was a need to freak out! Was he hurt? Was he OK? Oh God, please say he was ok!

As soon as Jacob made it into the living room Edward jumped on his guest.

"You alright?"

Jacob looked confused "Yeah ... Why?"

"Dude you bailed on me! What was I supposed to think! I had no idea where you were, what you were doing. Fuck you had me so worried! I had no idea what I was supposed to do! I couldn't call your father, you didn't pick up! Oh damn, I though – I imagined ... Fuck, you can't disappear like that after the conversation we had last night. I – what was I supposed to think?" Edward rambled on and on, and on, and on, and on.

"Hey, Edward, I'm alright, Ok ?"

"Urg, well if you had texted me that earlier or told me that this morning I would still have nails."

Jacob had the decency to look contrite "Um ... I'm sorry, I'm not used to ... you know, having someone waiting for me and all..." That melted Edward's heart. Poor lonely boy...

"Well I care, and you better not do this again, I was going crazy! Anyway, let's forget it. Hungry?"

"Er, no it's alright, I had breakfast and lunch."

"Ok, good. Mind coming to sit down?"

Jacob seemed to steal himself "Yeah, sure."

Once they were both comfy in the living room, Edward charged, "You know, I thought a lot about what you said last night, and I think I understand what you were saying."

"As long as you don't tell anyone anything I'm good. You really don't need to get into this."

"Well, that's tough, 'cause I want to. I want to help you make this good." Without waiting for an answer, Edward carried on "So, my plan is two-fold. First, you're going to have to impress Billy. Make him proud of you, I'm sure you can! I'll make sure to warm him up to the whole gay side, without arousing suspicion."

"Uh, I'd prefer it if you didn't try, you'll just make things worse."

"Jacob, you said it yourself, your dad likes me, don't you think if anyone can change his mind, I can?"

"..." After a long pause, where Jacob phased out, deep in his thoughts, he said, "Ok"

"Great! First question: do you like what you're studying?"

"Uh, what ? What has this got to do with anything?"

"Trust me. If you study something you like you'll be motivated, you'll work, and if you get good grades. Billy will be uber-proud. Unless you'd prefer to start working right away and not study... But I think that would make less of an impression..."

Jacob considered the thought for a while. He then shyly said "I – Hum, I love chemistry ... Dad always said I'd be better off doing finance, but I've always hated math, and it's not like I need the money anyway..."

"Perfect! All you have to do is apply for chemistry somewhere cool. I'm sure I can get you anywhere you want." Being the son of one of the most known chemists had its advantages. But why had Billy discouraged Jacob from doing chemistry? It's not like Billy didn't like chemistry... Oh well, that would have to wait.

"Well, it'd be nice to go to your college, at least there would be someone I know..."

"Uh... It's going to be tough getting into Imperial, but we'll make it happen! I'll just have to pull some strings, you're lucky, I'm good at that. But Jacob, if we're going to do this, you need to put your head in it 100%. If I get you into Imperial there won't be any second chances, or third in your case.

"Yes, I want to make dad proud."

"Good." Edward moulded his face into a more pleasant smile "You know, Jacob, your father really loves you."

"Yeah right."

"I'm dead serious, there's nothing else more important to him."

"Except his work. And if he loved me he wouldn't have sent me away, he wouldn't –" Jacob stopped. What? What had Billy done? What – Oh no, please say he didn't!

"Jacob, your father never ... hurt you ... or anything else?"

Jacob looked at Edward, thoroughly confused. After a few seconds, understanding seemed to dawn on him and he smile at Edward "What? No! He, he just ... He's just never been there, since mom died, he acts like he doesn't care." Jacob voice broke on the last word, and a sob shook his muscular form. Again Edward's heart melted. How could Billy have been so insensitive? Edward ran to Jacob, sat down beside him, and pulled him in an awkward hug. At first Jacob stiffened, but after a while he went all lax in Edward's embrace, and let his tears flow on Edward's back.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm going to take care of this now. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I've been the worst person possible! I – you had enough to deal with without having to have to put up with me... I'm sorry, Jacob, I'm so sorry... I hope one day you can forgive me... I'm going to take care of you from now on. I'm going to have a talk with Billy. I won't force you to do anything. I'm sorry..." Edward started crying by the end, warm tears flowing through, disgusted by what he had done, horrified by how blind he had been, mortified by how arrogant he had acted.

Edward gently patted Jacob's back, shushing him silently, waiting for the tears to quench, waiting for Jacob to be ready. Esme had always talked about how good crying could be, which Edward had never understood until now, crying was freeing, crying was liberating!

Edward continued to repeat "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Every once in a while, trying to forgive himself, which he found he couldn't.

After a long moment, they both dried their tears and moved out, sitting at a respectable distance.

"I'm sorry, I don't normally ..."

"It's ok, Jacob, I cried just as much." Edward addressed him a wet smile.

"Why did you never kick me out? I've been the worst dick ever..."

"I can't kick you out... It's too difficult... I'm really sorry for everything I did. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I feel terrible... You won't have to put up with me any more, you're free to do whatever you want, say whatever you want. I'll manage everything in the flat. It was rude of me to force you to help... I've never been this insensitive, I don't know what took me," Edward muttered, feeling the need to _explain _"I was so full of... hatred, I just, I couldn't think straight, and I acted like some horrible, monstrous, damned, dark, lustful, horrifying fucking animal! I felt sooo angry, all the time, I wanted to kill Billy for making me do this, and I took it all out on you... Words can't describe how sorry I am, how wrong it was to abuse of my power, how horrifying I am... I am so ashamed I could ever do something like that!"

"Hey, Edward, stop blaming yourself. It was all Billy and my fault. I acted like I owned the place, and I was sooo scared you'd find me out that I was ten times worse than I usually am. And I – I, I tried to beat you up because of it." Both men had done many mistakes. Both had much to forgive and to forgive themselves.

"You know Edward, I understand everything you did. I really do." Jacob chuckled "Maybe your reaction was a bit ... _gay_, but I probably would have murdered you in your sleep or something."

Edward chuckled. If Jacob could forgive him, he could forgive himself. Relief washed over him as he was able to grant himself pardon, his shoulders slumped down, his jaw unclenched, his brow eased.

"Jacob, it wasn't your fault. We just both reacted badly. If it was anyone's fault, it was Billy's. Peace?"

Jacob lunged and hugged Edward, which was a bit surprise considering he had been acting all homophobic 24 hours before, but Edward was happy to know they had forgiven each other, and this was so much more better than forgiveness by revenge!

Jacob pulled out, and stood at a few millimetres from Edward, their nose almost touching. And just like that, as though it was the most normal thing in the world, Jacob kissed Edward.

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

A/N : Please review !


	8. Amends

Chapter VIII : **AMENDS**

A/N: I want to thank Elfprincess for her sempiternal help, for being the best beta ever! It would like to dedicate this chapter to Edenblack, whose guest reviews are always a source of joy and pride !

**Warning: fluff, angst.**

* * *

Previously: _"And just like that, as though it was the most normal thing in the world, Jacob kissed Edward."_

Jacob was afraid. It was a feeling that was starting to become much too familiar for his taste. What had possessed him to kiss the Cullen? True, Edward was mesmerizing, he was incredibly beautiful, and was one of the most honest, caring people that had ever been given Jacob to meet. For the first time since a long time, Jacob felt loved. It was ridiculous to say the least. He had been ... spanked ... twice, cuffed, forced to strip naked, but he felt loved. He felt as though someone finally cared about him. He didn't mind the punishments, it only proved to him that Edward cared. Edward had not given up, he had tried, again, again, and again. He had stood unmoving while Jacob had planned to beat him up. He had been worried when Jacob had left, he had been there, had listened, had said the right words as though he knew his guest in-and-out.

Right after touching Edward's lips with his, Jacob had freaked out, jumped to the ceiling, and locked himself in 'his' room. Thankfully, Edward had given him some space as he was probably as confused as Jacob.

He had never meant to kiss him. He had meant to probe carefully to see if he would ever be loved and adored like he had never been since his mother had passed away. He could feel the dread of rejection seeping in his bones. If he had been insecure before, it was nothing compared to now. How could he possibly leave his room now? How could he possibly face Edward?

Jacob snorted. First he tried to bash the guy, insulted him every time he opened his mouth, and now he was kissing him. If Edward wasn't completely lost Jacob would be on his arse. Jacob fisted his sheets of his bed, fighting back tears.

He could remember the first horrid days with Edward. He had been so worried that someone would suspect him of being gay that he had done the only thing he could possibly have done. He had been the terrified cornered animal that leapt to attack in desperation. He had lashed out again, again, and again with his words. He could also remember the admiration he had felt when he had not immediately been kicked out, the fear of punishment, the humiliation of being treated like a 5 year old. He remembered how he had sobbed in his bed the first night, drunk, hoping Edward would not demand anything he couldn't give, hoping, hoping he would be allowed to go back to his dad, hoping Edward would put up with his shit. Hoping, always hoping. Hope had been his salvation.

When Edward had acted more like a father than a teenager, Jacob had started acting like he did around his father: nodding innocently and running, forever running.

Then Sam had suggested to kick Edward's arse. And Jacob had not been able to refuse. He knew this would prove beyond doubt he wasn't gay, to himself and to everyone else.

But Edward and Emmett had been stronger, they had ridiculously easily swept Jacob and his playmates off their feet. And then doom. The doom of defeat. He had been convinced that he would have to leave and be alone, somewhere far from his father, with barely enough money to feed himself, having to work his arse off to pay for whatever he could, living a miserable life.

But Edward had been better than that. He had categorically refused to abandon Jacob. He had had the strength to cross his friend, to shout at Emmett, he had been able to do what Jacob had never been able to do: stand up for himself and what he wanted.

At that moment Jacob had been ready to accept anything if it meant not disappointing his dad. And that fucking idiot Sam had wanted Jacob to be fucking raped! But Edward didn't relent. Again Edward had been stronger then Jacob ever had been: had the places been reversed, Jacob would have been so full of hatred and betrayal that he wouldn't have given a second's thought.

Of course there was the fact that Jacob had still been punished, but that felt ... unavoidable. By then he had known how Edward worked. He had understood that he would have to be punished some way or another. All he could do was grit his teeth and take it like a man.

Obviously he had acted like a fucking slut in need, rutting against Edward like a dog in heat. And Jacob had expected his host to freak out, hurt Jacob, throw him out, anything but what he did: he had accepted Jacob, he had reassured Jacob, he had shown kindness in Jacob's hell.

Jacob heard a faint knock on his door and a whisper "Jacob, would it be ok if I came in ? I only want to talk... I won't mind if you want to be left alone."

Gathering his strength, Jacob steeled himself for the unavoidable confrontation. It would happen sooner or later, Jacob would be hurt for opening his heart, might as well get it over with.

"Come in" Edward cautiously stuck his head through the door, paused a second, then went to sit down next to Jacob who was still lying on his bed.

"Edward... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." What? Make him uncomfortable? Force him to admit his lack of feelings for Jacob? To love him? Jacob mumbled, unable to continue.

Edward pressed on, his reassuring, slim hands on Jacob's shoulder and squeezed lightly, showing his support.

Jacob ploughed on, his eyes squeezed tightly shut "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Are you really?"

The question took Jacob utterly by surprise, as was always the case with Edward. He had expected 'don't do it ever again', 'it's alright, I don't care', 'it's not like it meant anything' or even 'never touch me again you whore' (although the last one was a product of Jacob's masochistic mind).

"No..." Jacob wanted to be honest. He had decided that when Edward had accepted him. He had decided he wanted to have someone in his life to whom he didn't need to lie.

"Jacob, please, look at me." Edward's voice was velvet, smooth, calm, cool, not freaked out, not angry, not repulsed. So Jacob looked, Jacob lost himself in those deep, green eyes, those eyes that contained wisdom, pain, darkness, and many other emotions Jacob hadn't even considered.

"Jacob, I need to know how you feel about me. I must admit that you have changed a lot in one day, and I don't know what to think any more." Jacob sighed. THIS he had expected. But it wasn't hurtful, Jacob had it coming.

"Edward... I don't know what I feel... For the first time in my life I feel like someone cares about me... Edward, I – I think that I may love you..." Jacob decided to show all his insecurities, he decided to give his heart on a gold platter for Edward to rip, stab, stomp, break, shatter, or refuse. Jacob had enough of having to be tough to protect himself. He wanted to be loved. He was ready to take a leap of faith (more like 'a hundred miles' leap of faith). He didn't care any more. He craved someone in his life that would show kindness, acceptance.

Edward lightly stroked Jacob's wet cheek, and the latter leaned in, relishing the touch, happy to have something, even if he knew it wouldn't last.

Edward chose his words carefully, Jacob could tell, he spoke slowly, and Jacob knew what was coming "Jacob, I care for you deeply. But I have issues of my own. I have commitment and trust issues. I have been damaged when I was younger. I can't promise you anything, but I think that in time I can come to return your love. But you have to give me time, you will have to prove yourself to me, we will both have to work hard if we want this to work."

It hurt. It hurt terribly. But there was light at the end of the tunnel. Jacob desperately clung to that light, his salvation, his hope, the centre of his life.

"Do you want me to stay or leave?"

"I – I would really like you to stay, if ... if you want..." Jacob whispered, needing to be held, needing comfort, even if it was from someone who didn't love him.

"Jacob, I do want. I want to love you, I really do. You're so sweet when you're not acting." Edward slipped in bed next to Jacob, throwing the quilt on them. The bed was small, but Jacob didn't complain, it allowed him to be near Edward. He was lying on his side, facing away, with Edward at his back, his hands tightly wrapped around Jacob. And it was in that position that Jacob fell asleep, in a moment of short elation, wishing this would last forever.

He woke up the next morning, an unusual feeling of completeness filling his stomach. After a while, Jacob realized he wasn't alone, he realized someone was holding him! Instinctively he jerked about, making the person fall from the bed. He couldn't be seen with someone in bed! What if anybody noticed him?

"Oh, fuck, Jacob, I've known nicer wake ups..." Jacob grinned foolishly, Edward was in his bed! Edward had stayed with Jacob all night! But – he had just pushed Edward out of bed.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm not used to ... this ..."

"Uhhhh" Edward groaned, "fuck I've never been thrown out of bed before, my back huuuuuurts..."

Jacob instantly felt a twinge of guilt. Edward had been clear. There was a chance that Edward would return Jacob's feelings, and it was not by kicking him out of bed that this would be achieved!

"Here, come back up in bed" Jacob offered a helping hand.

Edward stood up "No, it's alright, I need to go to College soon, and I need to call your dad to get there." Fuck! It was Monday! Of course Edward needed to leave!

Sorely disappointed and hardened by his morning wood, Jacob grunted and returned to sleep. He heard how Edward clothed, prepared and ate breakfast, and left.

Now Jacob had some time for himself, some time to think. Last night he had hurt, hurt that he hadn't known before, hurt of rejection.

His father had made him hurt too, his father had never been there, but it was a different kind of hurt, it was the hurt of loneliness, disappointment, sadness.

But Jacob knew he was being unfair and unnecessarily sour. He had insulted Edward over and over, he had tried to beat him up, he had done everything in his power to make sure Edward would hate him. And now he wanted Edward to love him? That was slightly bipolar, no?

Now that Jacob came to think of it, Edward had given his guest more then he could possibly imagine. He had been given hope. But was Edward truthful? Did he declare that Jacob had a chance in an attempt to spare his feelings, or was it what he really thought? Would he really be cruel enough to lead Jacob on?

It all came down to one question: was Edward a coward, preferring to postpone the moment when he would have to crush Jacob, or was he strong, which meant he would have spoken the truth.

Jacob knew the answer to that question before he even posed it. Edward was no coward, until now he had proven that he never backed down. So Jacob believed he actually had a chance. He needed to believe he had a chance, so he did. Even if Edward wasn't speaking the truth, there was always a chance for Jacob to make Edward fall in love. Jacob had never believed in love at first sight. Love is something that is built.

Then again, that was kind of hypocritical, had Jacob fallen in love with Edward in but a few days? Was that really built over time? No... Jacob barely knew Edward. His host had mentioned being damaged in childhood, what was that about? Jacob had no clue who Edward's parents were, if he had siblings, if he had any other friends than Emmett.

That's when Jacob realized it, he had absolutely no clue if Edward had a lover! Then again, maybe he would have said so, or not led Jacob on... But who knew? It's not like Jacob could be sure with how little he knew about Edward.

And Edward had a definite love for ... kink, that much was certain! Was that really something Jacob liked ? Could he pretend to sate Edward if he wasn't able to satisfy his love's fantasies? Well, that would be a question for the future, if future there was.

For now, he had to concentrate on one thing, and one thing only: make his father proud, make Edward fall in love with him. In some way, both goals were linked: he needed to change, he needed to become a better person. He needed to start taking his studies seriously, he needed to stop getting drunk every night, he needed to make himself more ... likeable.

If Edward was to one day love Jacob, he had to be able to be proud of Jacob, he had to be able to present him to friends, family. Jacob knew Emmett was thoroughly disgusted by him: that would have to change. If Jacob wanted to spend the rest of his life with Edward, there would be many things that would need to change.

But was that what Jacob wanted? Spend the rest of his life with Edward? Did he not want other experiences? How could he be sure he loved Edward? Those were other questions to consider. Those were questions that would need answering too.

First things first. Jacob started by calling his dad for the first time in a very, very long time.

"Billy Black."

"Dad? It's Jake."

"Jake! How are you doing? You're nice to Edward I hope?" Billy's tone was disapproving. Of course it was, it had always been, and Jacob hadn't exactly been nice to Edward when they had first met...

"Dad, I'm sorry about everything I said to him... I just wanted to let you know that everything is going really well, and I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Edward and I have talked, and we've agreed that I should quit at LSE."

"WHAT? I thought I knew Edward! Young man, you-"

"Dad, wait. It's not like that. I want to study something else somewhere else. I want to study something I have always loved. I want to study chemistry, and Edward seemed to think you could get me a place with him. I know I'm asking a lot, and I know you don't approve, but this is something I really want to do. Edward wanted to ask you, but I want to take care of myself from now on. So I'm asking this of you. I know I don't deserve it, but-"

"Jacob, wait. I'll do it. I realize it must have been horrible for you to have to leave him like that. So I'll try to make it up to you. And I will start by talking to the admission officer at the university, I know him it should be alright. But you have to work, I won't be able to get you out of trouble..."

Relief washed over Jacob, this was going well. Edward was right. Maybe his father did care. Maybe his father did want to make things right. Maybe...

"Thank you dad."

"You're welcome son. I've got to go now, I'll text you when I know more."

"Alright, bye dad."

"Jacob? I love you." Jacob felt his eyes fill with tears. Was that all it took? Was Edward right when he said it wouldn't take much to make his father proud? That working his arse off would be enough? Billy Black hung up before Jacob could answer.

Jacob shook the tears away. There was still much to be done. Moving on to the next step of the master plan.

* * *

_[Emmett's point of view]_

Monday passed by quickly. Before he knew it, Emmett was home, on his bed, ordering his thoughts. He needed to get over Seth, and he needed to get over him now. Despite all of Edward's banters, attempts to distract his friend, Seth had always been on the back of his mind. The boy was cute, funny and full of energy, three of the four things Emmett wanted in a boy. What lacked was a tinge of submission, anything that would make sure Emmett's darker pulses were quenched.

Emmett was moaning and whining, when he heard a knock on the door. Edward and Alice would have texted before coming. Who the hell came to visit Emmett at 6PM on a Monday night?

He went groggily to the door, and roughly pulled it open, to be greeted by dick-head in person. There was a very awkward silence, during which Emmett was too flabbergasted to do or say anything, and Jacob looked like he was figuring out what to say. After a while Emmett recovered from the shock, but decided he had nothing to say, and waited impatiently.

A long minute later, Jacob muttered "Uh... Hi..."

"Hi" There was another silence. What the fuck was this about? Emmett didn't want to talk to Sire dick-head, and would prefer to mope in bed! So he snapped "What do you want?"

"I ... Uh ... I was wondering if we could talk?"

Talk? Talk about WHAT? Emmett decided against making things easy "Oh so you are actually able to say other things than insults when you open your loud mouth?"

A deep frown marred Jacob's forehead "You don't need to be such an arse..."

"Oh, I don't? Considering you told me I was a girl the first time we met and have only continued to insult me since, I really don't have any remorse. As opposed to Edward, I'm not kind or patient. Now, because I know Edward cares, I'll let you say what you wanted to say before I slam the door on your homophobic face, but I won't wait forever for you to spill your secrets!" Who the HELL did he think he was?! He insulted Emmett and Edward, and now he came to Emmett's flat and insulted him too! And how the FUCK did he find out where Emmett lived?!

Jacob took a deep breath before declaring solemnly "Look, I came here because I want to change myself. I want Edward to actually like me, and to do this I have to change many things, I know. One of the things I need to change is how I have treated you. So I came to apologize and ask if you would give me a second chance..." Jacob looked down uneasily, finding his shoes very interesting all of a sudden.

That was a surprise! Why would Jacob want to change? Did he actually want to, or was it a ploy to stay at Edward's? This was confusing. But if the boy meant business, maybe Emmett should give him a chance... After all, he hadn't been tender either... Emmett sighed, what would he not do for Edward...?

"Right, I'll let you come in and explain yourself, but this is only because Edward cares so much for you for some twisted reason. I'll wait to see what happens before passing judgement."

Jacob was obviously relieved "Thanks" Emmett dragged himself out of the way and slumped in the nearest couch. Jacob, fidgeting, slowly entered the flat, closed the door, and nervously sat down in front of Emmett.

"Has... Has Edward told you anything about me today?"

"Nope. Should he have?"

Jacob relaxed a bit "No. You see, I'm not actually homophobic. It's long to explain, but I really don't have a problem with you being gay. I'm sorry I said all that, it's just that I hated everyone's guts for making me stay with Edward..." Emmett had the distinct feeling this was not the truth, or not only the truth. Who the hell turned homophobic just because they were angry? Either you were or not!

"Right... and why the sudden change then?"

"Like I said, I have realized what I want. And I want my dad and Edward to like me, to be proud of me. I want to see something else than disappointment in their eyes."

"Oh, ok... did Edward have anything to do with that epiphany?" Emmett had a mischievous look "Did he put you over his lap and spank you like a boy?"

Jacob flushed tomato red. Oh so he had! Interesting! Jacob coughed, obviously incredibly embarrassed. Well, the boy had taken a leap, the least Emmett could do was help him out a bit.

"Don't worry, Jacob, I have been on his lap too, like he has been on mine, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Jacob flashed a look of surprise and of ... hurt? Could that have been hurt? Why would he have been hurt by what Emmett admitted? That was something to look into...

Jacob cleared his throat, no doubt in an attempt to make the awkwardness go away "Anyway, I wanted to ask for forgiveness." Jacob paused, took a deep breath, and announced "I am truly extremely sorry for all the pain I caused. Will you be able to forgive me?"

Emmett stared for a while. Was he for real? One day he tries to jump Emmett and Edward, the next he asks for forgiveness? There had to be more to the situation then a good old spanking... But for now, the best was to give the bronze boy the benefit of the doubt, and then make Edward go through Inquisition.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for everything I said and did under anger. But Jacob, I don't usually forgive easily, so be careful what you do from now on, you said pretty hurtful things, and I won't overlook it again. I have dragged people to court for less than that." Emmett, in a flash, remembered James, in court, being forced to publicly ask forgiveness and compensate Emmett for calling him a 'slutty whore' in front of the whole lecture theatre...

"Don't worry, I don't plan to. And I'm really grateful. I know I don't really deserve sympathy or second chances..." Jacob sat up and made to leave.

Emmett rose too and presented his hand for a shake "I know there's something you're not telling me Jacob about all this, but I will trust Edward. As long as he trusts you I will too."

An emotion that Emmett did not recognize flashed on Jacob's face, before he left.

When he was at the door, Jacob turned around and, looking guilty, said "I nearly forgot... Sam would like to have your cell number... He didn't say why, but if I know him right he's not looking for a fight. He's one to run when he knows a cause is lost."

Decidedly, the day was full of surprises "You have any clue why he wants my cell number? I don't really want to have to change it if he starts trashing inbox..."

"No, but that's not his style. He is proud and stupid. If he wants to contact you after having lost a fight, it's not to cause you pain. He might want to acknowledge your strength or something stupid like that. It would totally be his style. He hates losing, but he's always quite noble about it when he has had the time to cool down..."

Before he realized what was happening, Emmett had given his cell number to Jacob and closed the door after a 'Bye'.

* * *

A/N: I want to recommend a brilliant author, whom you might like : Hank's Lady. Of course I always recommend to read Elfprincess8's stuff.


	9. Having Fun

Chapter IX : **HAVING FUN**

A/N: Before I start, I would like to thank Elfprincess8 for putting up with me even when I'm an arse... It's mainly thanks to her you all have this story to read! Please go read her stuff, you'll love it ;)

**Warnings : M/M explicit slash.**

* * *

Nearly one week passed by since that dreadful week-end when Black junior had come to make amends to Emmett. That Monday night would make it in the records of 'The Weirdest Monday nights'... Although, considering what had happened, maybe Emmett shouldn't be so quick to judge. Well, technically that wasn't true, it was now Friday night, so what had happened few moments ago would be classified as 'Weirdest Friday Night'.

Emmett still couldn't believe it. Or maybe what he couldn't believe was that he had agreed. And what was it with him agreeing to homophobic jocks? First he had agreed to see Jacob, then he had agreed to give his fucking cell number to that Sam boy, and now he had agreed to this... Either he was desperate –which probably was the case, or he should learn to turn his tongue seven times in his mouth before talking...

Emmett was staring stupidly at his cell phone, trying to figure out what he should do, and how he had landed himself in this mess. Thankfully there would be nobody to witness his downfall.

Seriously! What had prompted him to INVITE Sam Fucking Uley ? The dick-head would probably barge in with three goons and break Emmett's balls – after breaking all the bones in his body, obviously.

Well, maybe the bizarre text he had received earlier had something to do with it

**From Unknown Sender: **_Hello Emmett. I would like to meet. I feel the need to apologize for my appalling actions. Please contact me, Sam Uley._

Firstly, how could he have believed that Sam actually wanted to apologize? True, Jacob had said that Sam probably wouldn't want to pick a fight, but still... And since when did he trust anything that came out of Jacob's loud mouth? Probably since he had joined the College, and had put up an exemplary façade all the while.

Emmett was still baffled at how quickly Jacob had obtained a place in first year Chemistry, he had apparently called his father on Monday, and was in class on Thursday. According to Edward, the boy had _changed_, whatever that meant. But, Emmett had to admit that Jacob had been extremely polite and nice. There hadn't been the slightest homophobic allusion, and the two meals he had shared with Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had been entertaining. Maybe the boy really had changed... But why? Emmett wasn't clear on what had happened after he left that fateful Saturday, he only knew that Edward was watching his guest like a hawk, and protecting him like a mother bear.

What was really bugging Emmett was the possibility that Jacob was fooling everyone to get in their good books and be freed of Edward as quickly as possible. As long as Edward didn't get harmed, though, Emmett wouldn't budge. His best friend didn't like to be helped, and Emmett wouldn't step in unless absolutely necessary.

He sighed, it wasn't easy to be friend with someone like Edward... The man had been so damaged in his childhood that he never trusted anyone entirely, not even his best friend. Emmett had met Edward a long time ago, thirteen years ago to be precise. Even now, Emmett could feel the lack of trust seeping from Edward. But he didn't blame his best friend, he blamed his parents. He blamed those fucking bastards that had dared poison their son at the age of three, leaving him marked for life.

That's why he worried about his best friend. Emmett was truly terrified Jacob would harm his best friend in some way, pushing Edward over the edge. Emmett had seen the looks Jacob cast at his host when he thought nobody was looking. He was eyeing him up! Now, Emmett didn't know for sure what that meant. It was very possible that Jacob was homosexual. Many gay kids drown in homophobia, pushed by the dread of being discovered. Emmett himself had been one of those kids. Edward had played an important role in helping Emmett out of the dark closet he was in. He had been there to support Emmett, had invited him to stay over with Esme and Carlisle when Emmett's father had reacted badly, had never given up. If one thing was certain about Edward, it's that the man was hell-bent to prevent what had happened to him, from happening to anyone else. That was the reason why he had never kicked Jacob out.

Emmett shook his head, realizing he was tracking away. He needed to watch the Black boy. If he fell for Edward things would get tricky, very tricky indeed. If the worst happened, Edward would certainly be lost forever. If Edward started trusting Jacob and if Jacob betrayed that trust in a manner too harmful, time would be powerless against the size of Edward's wounds. The latter was already badly scarred, it wouldn't take much to open the wounds.

Emmett grunted, he would simply have to watch the two, remain a watchful guardian, as Carlisle had asked him a long time ago. There was no need to dwell on the thoughts, either the wound would fester, or it would heal, only time could tell.

Knock, knock.

Damn. Here we go, let the show begin ! Emmett went to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. He nearly gasped. Sam was there, alone, but he was much more different than the last time. The cocky bastard had been replaced by a quivering child.

"Hum ... Hello, Emmett." Sam started, uncertain.

"Sam." Emmett nodded, before retreating, indicating that Sam was allowed to enter. The latter took a tentative look inside, before hesitating.

"We're alone, if that's what you're wondering."

"I ... I thought that... I thought that maybe you had your friend here, just in case." What ? What frie- oh!

"No, Edward isn't here. Besides, I don't usually hide behind my friends." Sam flinched at the insult, but said nothing. Instead he slowly walked inside, expecting a trap for sure.

"I don't bite, Sam, come in and sit down."

Sam looked like he was trying to collect his courage. Annoyed at how slowly the whole scene was happening, Emmett closed the door and slumped down in a couch in the living room, deciding to wait patiently for Sam to make the first move.

After a little while, Sam took off his shoes, and went to sit down on the couch opposite to the one occupied by Emmett.

After a deep intake of breath, he managed to utter "So, I – I was here to er ... To apologize..."

Emmett, surprised that the man was actually going through with this, and briefly wondering why two homophobic jerks were doing a complete 180, simply said "Yeah, well, you're forgiven, after what I did, I can't possibly bear a grudge." Emmett chuckled lightly at the delectable memory. If only...

Sam blushed furiously "Yeah ... Well, I deserved every single bit..." There was a short pause, while they both wondered what to do next.

After a while, Emmett asked "So, is there anything else you wanted? You're welcome to stay if you want, we can ... have a drink and watch a film or something..."

Sam bit his lip, and muttered "fuck it" before jumping to Emmett, brining them into a furious kiss. Emmett was too stunned to reciprocate at first, but soon stuck out his tongue to explore Sam's mouth. Domination wasn't a question.

After his exploration was done, Emmett resurfaced to replenish his oxygen stocks, and Sam seemed to decide there were too many clothes involved. He pulled off his T-shirt in half a second, revealing a perfectly-formed 6-pack, and a melting chocolate skin. Emmett thought that stripping was a good idea too, so his shirt joined Sam's T-shirt on the floor in a matter of nanoseconds.

Sam pulled Emmett for another blistering kiss, all the while groping the latter, feeling up his pecs, playing with the nipples, his hands slowly descending to the pants.

Emmett growled, time to take charge. He started feeling up the man's strong thighs, before slowly making his way to the muscular arse.

Between kisses, Sam managed to scramble "Wanted ... This ... Week", and he dropped to his knees, fumbled with Emmett's belt and pants, pulling down them roughly, taking the boxers with them. Emmett jumped out of them, grabbed Sam's hair forcefully, and lead his head towards his own head – the bottom one.

After a glimpse of hesitation, Sam went down on Emmett, scraping the cock with his teeth.

Emmett hissed "Mind your teeth boy" Sam moaned, before perfecting his blowjob. The gagging noises only brought Emmett nearer to bliss.

When he felt himself come too close to the seventh sky, Emmett roughly pulled Sam out "Strip for me, Sam". The chocolate man didn't seem to have a problem being ordered around. He smirked, and slowly began to undo his pants – Emmett couldn't help but noticed they seemed strained, even wet.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam finally peeled his pants off. Before he had the time to stand back up, Emmett was on him, roughly pulling down the boxers, grabbing the long cock that had jumped out, and started jerking Sam off, very slowly.

"Uh ... Emmett, please..."

Emmett smirked "Yes ?"

"Faster!"Sam exclaimed, reaching down to force a quicker rhythm.

"Uh, uh, get your hands away or I'll cuff them behind your back" Sam's cock jerked at that, there would be things to explore...

Emmett kissed Sam again, thrusting his tongue in forcefully, while torturing Sam with an excruciatingly slow hand-job.

"FUCK! Please! Emmett! Faster! Killing ... Me" Sam panted. Emmett smirked, the man wasn't capable of coherent thought any more.

"Bed, now" Emmett ordered, and they tried not to run to his room.

Emmett ordered Sam about, and soon they were lying, facing each other crotches. Sam went down on Emmett without hesitating, while the latter continued his slow jerking, tentatively running a hand on Sam's arse. Sam moaned like a madman, and continued his frenzied rhythm. Luckily Emmett prided himself on his stamina, he was close but could hold off for a little longer.

Emmett ran a hand in the cleft of Sam's arse, and before long stuck an unlubricated finger into Sam, making the invasion slightly painful. Sam grunted, but soon continued his crazy moans as he was furiously sucking on Emmett's cock.

Emmett stroked Sam slightly quicker, to make up for the coming pain, and buried his finger knuckle-deep, and started stroking Sam's prostate, eliciting a powerful cry.

"OOOOHH! UMMMMINNNG" Sam cried, gagged by Emmett's monstrously big cock. Emmett directed the cock between them to avoid a degrading facial, while letting himself reach completion, incredibly aroused by Sam's submissiveness and sculpted body. Sam pulled off the moment he started cumming, choosing a hand-job through Emmett's ejaculation. Emmett moaned loudly, as his cock jerked and released long streams of white fluid. Sam was not so thoughtful as Emmett though, and soon found his face was streaked with white.

After collecting their breath, they sat up slowly, grinning devilishly. Emmett could only guess Sam had needed that as much as he did. Wait ? Sam ? THE homophobic jock that had tried to jump him ? WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING ?

Sam seemed as confused and disturbed as Emmett, who right now cursed himself, and hated being a hormonal male teenager.

After a long minute, Emmett chuckled, hell ! This had been fun, and it'd be a pity to see it otherwise.

"Well, that was fun!"

Sam flinched and jumped out of bed, running for his clothes. Emmett slipped on his boxers and followed. He was pretty sure he didn't want this to end like this. He'd get an explanation, or something ! He planted himself in the entrance, smirking while Sam had a hard time covering himself and putting his clothes back on which as much dignity as possible. When he was done, he made for the door, before realizing Emmett was leaning back on it.

"Move, Emmett." Sam scowled, and tried for a firm authoritarian voice.

"Don't think so" Emmett answered, still smirking. Sam hesitated a second before lunging for Emmett, trying to sweep him away. The karate kid simply grabbed Sam's arm, twisted it behind his back, and led him back towards the couch.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Don't think so" Emmett replied. "I'll let you go if you promise to calm down and not run away."

Sam trashed about, trying to free himself from Emmett, who had pinned him against the couch. The whole scene was quite awkward: Sam had still a face covered in what was now dried cum, Emmett had only his boxers, which had slipped down a tad during the confrontation, and his cock was now peaking out, fully hard again. Sam's movements only made Emmett harder, who was deliberately pressing himself against Sam's arse.

"Sam?" After another long minute of fighting, panting from the effort while Emmett hadn't broken a sweat, Sam relented. He stilled.

"Fine"

"You promise you're not running out?"

"Yes." Emmett let him go slowly, backing away cautiously towards the door. "Mind telling me what this was about? Not that I didn't enjoy it..." Emmett smirked.

Sam hung his head and slumped down in the couch, sighing deeply. After another silence, he slowly began "I don't ... really know ... It's like ... Since that time ... I don't know – I just can't ... get you out of my head..."

Emmett, surprised, asked without too much tact "So what, you're gay?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed.

"Huh, dude, you were eager to suck my cock and you loved to get fingered, maybe you should reconsider..." Emmett said bluntly.

Sam blushed and looked away. He muttered "I, am, not, gay."

Emmett, annoyed at not getting through to Sam, and not very patient, blurted out "Whatever, keep telling yourself that and maybe some day you'll believe. I was going to offer you to take a shower and stay the night, but I don't do closeted relations. So come out or get out."

Sam chuckled at the horrendous pun, before letting his grin fade. "I – I don't understand... I've never, ever, thought about guys like that... It doesn't make any sense!"

Emmett thought hard for a moment. He did believe what Sam just said. This left only one option he didn't know if he wanted to consider... But he could at the very least be honest with Sam "Hum ... Sam? Have you ever heard of something called Stockholm Syndrome?"

Sam's head whipped up, and Emmett could literally see understanding dawn in his eyes "That would explain a few things..."

"Right, well, maybe you should see a shrink or something..."

"What, you don't like this?"

Emmett felt extremely uncomfortable, and had no clue what to say or do "Um ... The sex was mind-blowing, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you or something... And it's all my fault... Dude I'm sooo sorry, I'll pay for any shrink or meds or anything... I ... Oh fuck, I'm sure you want to go home, I'm so sorry ... I really didn't mean to ..." Emmett babbled, unable to form a coherent thought, his mind riddled with guilt.

Sam interrupted him, looking angry "First, we have no idea what this is. Second I think I want to stay here. Third, I don't give a shit. Fourth, I think I love you."

* * *

Friday night, Edward was walking home from College deliberately slowly, needing time to himself. Jacob had professed to love. Or at least alluded to it. There was no way he could simply start trusting Jacob like that. Edward was DONE trusting. He had trusted his parents, and look where it had gotten him... He had trusted James, and look had THAT had turned out.

There were only three people Edward trusted, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. And even them he didn't trust entirely, he was always mindful, and even though it was more than tiring, he had learnt the hard way to never let his guard down.

Anyway, there was no point dwelling, what was done was done. Back to Jacob. The boy had shown he wanted to change. But was he honest ? Could Edward trust him, even if only partially ? No, that would take some time.

But that wasn't fair on Jacob, the boy had called his father, of all things he could have done, and had willingly gone to Emmett! If that wasn't something, then what was ? The least he could do was give the boy a clean slate. He really HAD meant to forgive Jacob everything and start anew, but not only was that very difficult for Edward, but the confession of love had been too much. It all had been too quick, Jacob had fallen in love with Edward in three days? Does that even happen? And how could he go from wanting to bash Edward to kiss him? None of it made any kind of sense!

Edward could understand being homophobic to hide homosexuality, Emmett had been like that. But make war then make love? That was unheard of... Jacob was probably in love with the idea of being in love. He was probably attracted to the first person to show him some kind of care. He had probably never been shown any care since his mother died, whenever that was. He probably wanted any kind of attention, even if it was under the form of punishment. Was that really love? Probably not, more like some kind of teenage infatuation, a desperate cry for attention...

Jacob probably didn't even know what love was. Edward probably didn't know either what love was. Carlisle and Esme had shown love, Emmett had shown love, but that wasn't nearly the same thing. That was brotherly or parental love.

But, Edward had to admit that the boy was extremely attractive, and a definite penchant for being controlled, which sat very well with Edward. However it would be cruel to play Jacob's feelings against him. Edward wasn't against a meaningless shag, or meaningless fun, but he knew it meant something to Jacob. The boy was the type to need love before getting fucked. If there was one thing Edward was sure about, that was it. Urg, it would be difficult to refuse the boy if he came hard onto Edward... That was something that would need clearing up.

He had noticed Jacob's 'discreet' glances, he had noticed Jacob's tight pants, he had noticed the time Jacob took locked up in the bathroom or in the toilet after seeing Edward or in his boxers. He knew Jacob craved sex as much as Edward did. He also knew Jacob tried his best to avoid any uncomfortable situations, rejection, but that would not last.

Edward was certain that if he was too nice to Jacob, he would come home one day to a candle-lit dinner, rose petals in the bedroom, a pair of golden cuffs ready to be used... That was something else Edward had learnt, and he also had learnt it was incredibly difficult to resist, even if the feelings were not there. There would also be romantic music, the living room would be dimly lit, Jacob would have his hottest outfit. Dinner would probably be some romantic Italian menu, and Edward would have to refuse and crush Jacob heart, or accept and crush Jacob's heart. One prospect was definitely more interesting than the other, but in any case the poor boy would not remain unharmed. It would probably be worst to give him hope, to elevate him to the clouds, then heartlessly make him plunge into the darkness ...

Edward could only hope he would either be able to return Jacob's feelings, or that Jacob's feelings would fade, faced with Edward's icy façade. It pained him immensely to have to turn a blind eye, to have to profess hatred when all he wants is love. But Edward wouldn't love. He couldn't love. The first two people he had loved had been lost to him. The third person he had loved had been toying with Edward. Now he didn't love. He didn't love Carlisle, he didn't love Esme, he didn't love Emmett, and he couldn't love Jacob. If he loved Jacob, the boy would disappear, leaving Edward broken, shattered from the inside.

Besides, Billy had warned Edward, _'Jacob has a thing for breaking hearts. I know about your – Um – __preference__, so please be careful. It wouldn't be above Jacob to play with your heart... Even if that means playing homosexual, he has pulled worst stunts before...' _were Billy's exact words. Surely Billy knew his son well enough to be right about this? And what did he mean by 'he had pulled worst stunts' ?

But Billy didn't know his son, did he? He had never taken the time to get to know his son. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Edward should trust Jacob. Maybe... But the risk was too high. The stakes were not worst it. Not yet. Maybe some day the risk would be less high, and the stakes would be worth it. If that day came to pass, Edward could only pray he would have the foresight to take a leap of faith.

He hadn't taken a leap of faith since James. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme had had to wait years before Edward considered opening his heart to them, even remotely. James had been granted the honour in a month, and had taken the opportunity to stab Edward's heart.

Edward shook his head. He HAD to stop dwelling ! He decided to accelerate, wanting to get home and creep under the safety of his cover, but he also would have to deal with Jacob. He knew there was a risk something would happen tonight. It had been a week since Jacob's coming out, and there were no plans for the whole week-end yet. What's more, Jacob was been exemplary, he had started College, had been studying hard after his first day.

He had had lunch with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward, had supported their nasty jokes the first day without so much as a word. Edward remembered everything that had happened that Thursday. Alice had asked if that was the 'ungrateful son of a bitch', Jasper had said 'can't you see his look of lost puppy? I'm sure it's the lost dog Edward is sheltering', and Emmett had said 'you should see him naked, he's impressive'. The rest of the meal had been less cruel banters, partly because Edward had yelled copiously, and partly because Jacob had, impressively enough, managed to remain stoic during the whole hour.

Edward had been quite disappointed with Emmett, who had admitted to forgive the boy, before insulting him that way... But then again, he couldn't exactly blame his friend, Edward had wanted to do the same thing before Jacob had poured out his heart... Nevertheless, the first day had gone pretty good, and by the second day Jacob had been admitted into the group, rapidly befriending Jasper who was too a first year chemist. By the end of the week Jacob was inducted into the order, and had seemed very happy about it. Maybe he was tasting for the first time the joy of having friends...

As he was arriving home, Edward smiled contentedly at the thought of having succeeded in changing Jacob, even remotely. He turned the key in the lock, and entered his apartment, praying Jacob hadn't done what he feared Jacob would do.

He gasped at the sight that awaited him. There were candles everywhere. Not one single artificial light was lit in the apartment. Bob Marley's _Is this Love_ was playing in the background. The table was set for two, with red napkins, a bottle of wine on the table, a single candle between the two plates. The shutters were all closed, the curtains were closed, giving an extraordinary sense of privacy and intimacy.

Edward heart lunged. This was too good. This was perfect. This was horrible. This was everything he expected and hoped; but it was also everything he feared.

Edward was still frozen in the entrance when Jacob arrived. He had a dark red shirt that clung to his muscles, flowed with his every move, portrayed his two nipples. He had black pants that didn't bulge him obscenely but still clung nicely his arse. His feet were bare. As a whole he was perfect. He was everything Edward loved in a man. He was muscular without being disgustingly so. He had opted to forsake shoes, which showed he wasn't targeting formal, rather ... sexy. His collar was snugly open, giving a nice view of his torso and large neck. He had shaved and his hair was sticking up in spikes.

Edward groaned. He would never be able to resist this. This wasn't fair for god's sake! He immediately started protesting, albeit feebly "Jacob... You ... we..."

"Hey Edward!" Jacob pretended nothing had happened. Of course. So much easier. Just forget this whole scene is completely wrong, push the heartbreak away, die another day!

"Hum ... I made you dinner... It's almost ready" Jacob was grinning. He probably knew what effect the whole picture was having, and he probably knew that Edward had to look away to prevent himself from pouncing.

"Yeah, I can see that. A special occasion I don't know of?" Edward opted for an innocently ignorant behaviour. Maaaayyybeeee if he succeeded in pretending he did not see where Jacob was going with this, he would be able to avoid the catastrophe that would surely ensue. Maybe that would even discourage Jacob from trying again.

But that was probably wishful thinking, Jacob was smart and devious. There would probably be incentives. Edward was convinced that Jacob had dug out Edward's favourite toys, placing them where they wouldn't go unnoticed. Jacob would probably come into Edward room naked and gagged as a last resort... Ug this would be a fuckingly long night...

"No, just thought you'd enjoy being cared for, for a change." Jacob smirked. To add to the whole tragedy, Jacob turned around and picked something up on the floor, showing a glimpse of his lower back, and, Oh NO ... Jacob had no underwear on. Edward was sure of it. The pants had slid down a tiny bit and had shown his upper arse, had flashed the very start of a cleft, peppered lightly with dark hair.

Jacob only had to bend down once more and Edward would fuck him there and then without being able to stop himself. This was fucked up, no pun intended.

Well, two could play that game. Suddenly Edward was back in kinder garden. Jacob against him, who would break first? Edward didn't care any more. He wasn't going to break, but he would break Jacob's resolve. And then harmless fun would ensue.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm going to need to change, I'm filthy. How long before dinner is ready?" Edward asked, innocent, as his peeled his shirt of, making sure to stretch himself once shirtless. He did his best to avoid smiling while pulling his arms up behind his head, showing the bush under his arms.

Jacob stood back up, turned around still smiling and started saying "In ten to fifteen-" He gaped, he had noticed Edward's state of clothing, or lack therefore.

Edward, the innocent lamb, teased "Yeeees?"

Jacob coughed in a vain attempt to mask his unease "Ten to fifteen minutes"

Edward smirked. He was deep down in his character, and didn't even notice how Jacob shirt was coming up slightly, showing half his navel, or did he? "Well, I'm going to take a shower in that case!"

Edward suddenly had a devilish idea. He peeled his pants off, leaving only his white Calvin Klein. He slowly walked towards the bathroom, swaying his hips a tad too much, and made a point to not turn around to see Jacob's face.

The shower was quick, but the fun was far from over. Edward dried himself summarily, leaving him dripping, attached a towel to his hip, making sure his happy trail showed. He took a small towel that didn't even come down to his knees, and that was open on the side, showing his naked hip.

He made a fuss out of unlocking the door, making sure Jacob heard. He opened the door as loudly as possible, and had the satisfaction of seeing Jacob outside, watching intently, not even blinking.

Edward smirked "Something wrong? Why do you stare?"

"I ... What ? ... I don't ... How ? ... Why ? ... I can't" Jacob stuttered, totally at a loss. Edward decided to end the poor boy's misery.

"Never mind, tell me when the cat gives you back your tongue." With that he walked into his room, quickly putting on the clothes he had decided to wear in the shower. He put on a pair of jockstraps, which left very little to the imagination, low-waist jeans, and his tightest white shirt. Firstly the water that clung to his body would make the clothing transparent in places, but Edward counted on his clumsiness to make sure to drown himself with the jug of water that he had spotted on the table. The T-shirt would then be totally transparent, and he would have no choice but to take it off and eat shirtless. What a pity ... He walked to the living room, ready to dine, ready for the challenge.


	10. A Question of Trust

Chapter X: **A QUESTION OF TRUST  
**

A/N: I sincerely hope someone out there sheds a tear ! I know you don't expect what is going to happen, let me assure you, Jacob will top only this once ;) Please review ! I would love to think what your opinion of this chapter is ! I would also dedicate the award of the best review to the guest **Lunaculus**, for the best and funniest review since a long time ! Thanks a million for the awesome review ;)

**Warnings: M/M Slash ! DARK !**

* * *

Jacob was serving dinner while Edward 'changed'. His host was up to something, Jacob knew it. It was far from usual for Edward to just strip in the entrance, leave the bathroom with a tiny towel wrapped around his perfect waist. Somehow Edward must have picked up on Jacob's game. Then again, it was pretty obvious what Jacob's game was.

The whole apartment was in the most romantic setting possible. Jacob had on one of his most irresistible attires and, the cherry on the cake, had decided to go commando. Edward had been aroused, that much was pretty obvious seeing the tight jeans going tight-er.

Jacob was done serving and wondered how long it would take to throw some fucking clothes on...

"Edward ? It's ready!"

"Coming!" And Edward strode out of his room. Jacob, for the third time that night, gaped. Bloody Hell! Edward was ten times more provocative than Jacob! He had a very tight white shirt –already half transparent as Edward was still wet and a pair of low-waist jeans. His hear was still damp and clung to his face in the cutest manner. Uh, hottest manner (cute sounds much too gay-ish). Of course Edward decided to turn around and bend over – maybe Jacob shouldn't have been so obvious about flashing his arse... – to reveal a white jock-strap. Said underwear didn't hide much, so Jacob had already seen two globes sticking out behind and a happy trail before. Now he was the one with tight jeans. Fuck. Of course Edward would be much more experienced in these games. That was unfair. Totally, utterly, completely not fair. And how the hell was Jacob supposed to compete with a body like Edward's ?

What had been planned as 'make him jump me' turned into 'make him jump me before I ravish him', or more accurately 'keeping your hands off Edward for dummies'. The night would be long and interesting...

"Black specialty, Salmon Pasta with parmesan." Jacob said as he unveiled the meal.

Edward snorted "Please don't tell me it's a plan to make me kiss you like in that cheesy children's movie" Jacob had definitely not thought about that, not at all, it hadn't been at the back of his head all the time. This was going to be so much more difficult then planned. Why was Edward so perceptive, WHY ?

"Course not, besides, I may like you, but that doesn't make me gay." Now what the HELL possessed Jacob to say that ? Oh, yeah, his innate distaste for anything gay...

Now Edward looked pissed "Right, so if I had told you I found that sweet you'd say I'm a girl I guess?" He said, taking a glass of water.

Ug. Ok, maybe the whole thing wasn't a good idea after all. Maybe Edward was too intelligent – it's like he knew Jacob inside out, or almost anyway! How could he possibly compete with someone who could play three moves ahead ?! Well, he could always play dirty...

"No, I'd say I deserve to be punished for saying something so rude." Emphasis on the 'punish' part of the phrase. Edward flinched, HAHA ! Score for Jacob ! Unfortunately things didn't turn out well, the flinch turned into an exaggerated spasm, and within half a second Edward had spilled the glass full of water on himself.

Edward smirked "Oops, I've got two left hands..." The shirt now clung to Edward like a second skin AND was transparent. NO FAIR ! The whole thing was obviously planned, probably a nasty trick in case he got cornered.

To add to Jacob's misery, the top part of Edward's jeans were soaked too and clung to him, effectively outlining Edward's cock very clearly. NOW it couldn't possibly get any worse. Until Edward peeled off his shirt, of course.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to eat shirtless, I was much too hot anyway." Another smirk.

Jacob grunted. Edward was playing on a whole other level then Jacob. Now Jacob wouldn't be able to look at Edward without seeing those abs, the two rosy nipples, the trail that crept down to- STOP!

"Ok, let's eat before it gets cold !"

"Right, of course." The two famished, young men ate quickly and silently. Jacob in particular kept his eyes on his plate. This was wrong. Edward wasn't supposed to make himself desirable! He was teasing Jacob on purpose, but he still professed he didn't love Jacob... Something was wrong with the picture. Maybe, just maybe Edward had started to change his mind ... ?

It had been torture for Jacob all week, to talk to Edward as a friend, when all he wanted was to call him 'love', he had to keep his distance when all he wanted was to press his love against him, he had had to sleep alone in his room when all he wanted was to snuggle in his love's embrace at night.

Jacob would not be able to hold out for a whole other week. Tonight was more or less a desperate attempt to show Edward the feelings Jacob had. Desperate and for now unsuccessful...

"Jacob?" The guest looked up, his eyes wary, he didn't want to play this game any more... It was meant to seduce Edward, Jacob already was the one being seduced for Hell's Sake !

"Jacob, I'm sorry I've been such a dick all night... I don't – This, I can't ... I abandoned..." Edward's words didn't make any sense, what did he mean? That he never would be able to love Jacob? That he had given up on trying to love him? That had had given up on love altogether?!

"Edward, I don't understand, what do you mean?"

Edward looked up, his lips quivering. All of a sudden the dam broke, and tears started to run down Edward's perfect white cheeks. Immediately he got up and fled to his bedroom.

Jacob stayed seated for a moment, unsure. Should he do something? Would it make things worse if he went to see Edward?

Deciding he would console Edward as a friend as best he could, Jacob ran to Edward's closed door. He cautiously opened the door, slowly peeking his head inside. The sight broke him. Edward was lying curled up, his whole body shuddering under his powerful sobs. Jacob strode into the bedroom and laid down next to his love. He gently turned Edward around and looked him in the eyes.

"Edward, you alright? I – I'm really sorry, I ... I didn't mean to put any pressure or anything... I didn't think this through!" Jacob had noticed Edward was close to the breaking point. The sobbing man remained silent.

"Edward... Please tell me what I've done wrong... Did I come on too hard? I – I would do anything to wipe those tears away, just please tell me! Please trust me! Please let me in!" Jacob whispered urgently in Edward's ear.

And just like that, Edward gave up. He opened up.

"Jacob, I have not trusted a single person since I was three years old. Every single person that I have loved has ended up hurting me. And now I love you. And I don't know what to do! I'm lost. I'm afraid! I swore to myself I would never feel helpless again, but now I'm feeling helpless. There's a reason why I crave control, Jacob. There's a reason why I'm the one tying people up and not the opposite. There's a reason I get off on giving pain, Jacob. I have to be in control. If I inflict pain then I won't suffer. It's simple."

"Edward, I have never trusted a single person with this. I need control. Since my mother died I have been spinning off loosely and widely into the world without the slightest restraint. Since I met you I finally feel like someone cares. I did not tell you this, but there is a reason I love you. I need to be controlled and you are exactly what I need. You make me feel wanted, you make me feel safe, Edward. With you I don't have to pretend, with you I'm me. Edward I would NEVER hurt you, the love I feel for you is more powerful then anything I have ever felt. I don't know how to prove this to you, I just – I just wish you would trust me..."

"Jacob, I'm twisted. I'm damaged. Are you sure you want me?"

"Edward, I can only hope you want me, because there is nothing out there I will ever need if I have you." Jacob said truthfully, tittering on the edge of desperation.

"Jacob, if I trust you, can I count on you?"

"Edward, I know I have been horrible to you, but that wasn't me. I will never hurt you. EVER."

That did the trick, Edward pressed a delicate kiss on Jacob's lips. They both shed a single tear of joy before moving out to the next part of the evening: sating their common lust.

They kissed aggressively for a long while, enjoying each other's bodies, feeling each other up.

After a long kissing session, they both sat up and stripped as quickly as they could. Jacob knew that Edward was a strict dom and top, but that was far from being a problem...

"Edward, you said you want control, do you want me to get the cuffs?" Jacob had a mischievous grin.

"No, Jacob, tonight I want to trust. I want you to make love to me. For tonight only, I want to give myself to you, and I want you to prove to me that I can trust, I want you to prove to me that you love me. I want you to be the first one."

Jacob could not keep his surprise from showing. Not only did Edward want to bottom, but he wanted Jacob to be the first? "You're still a virgin back there?"

Edward chuckled "No, but no one has ever made love to me. With Emmett it's meaningless sex devoid of feelings, and I've never allowed anyone else to top me." Well, that made sense... Jacob jumped on the occasion, he guessed he wouldn't be offered to top very often...

All Jacob could say was "I love you, Edward. And I will prove to you that you can trust me, I will prove my love!"

They jumped on each other again, kissing savagely, and Edward allowed Jacob to dominate the kiss. This would probably happen only once. Edward's hand snaked down to Jacob's thick, uncut cock. He was shorter but thicker then Edward.

"God Jake I want to taste you!" And with that Edward started kissing his way down to Jacob's cock. He skilfully went down on Jacob, sucking him expertly.

Jacob moaned louder then he ever had "GOOOD EDWAAAARD! UUHHH! NEVER ... FELT... THIS... GOOOOOOD" Jacob let out a guttural groan.

Edward played around with his love's balls and nipples, making Jacob turn to jelly under his expert touches. He might be bottoming for the night, but he still retained a measure of control...

"Ed'! Stop! Can't... hold..." Jacob couldn't talk straight anymore, and Edward popped up, desperately wanting to feel Jacob _in _him.

Edward immediately lay down, spreading his legs wide open, granting Jacob access, granting Jacob control, making himself vulnerable. "Please, Jacob..."

"Ed'... I want to taste you first..."

"No, Jake please! I need you now, we'll have time for that another time. I need this desperately!" Edward tried to make himself clear and failed miserably. Somehow, Jacob understood right away.

"Ok, but next time you won't be able to avoid it."

"Next time I'll have you tied up and gagging Jacob." Edward smirked.

Jacob's cock twitched at that. The boy was barely able to keep his hands away from himself. He reached for the lube and a condom on the night stand (conveniently prepared ...) He wasted no time, poured a ridiculous quantity of lube on his fingers and inserted a finger in Edward, very, very slowly.

"Jake, please, come on, I'm not a virgin!" Edward growled. The boy had taken a minute to insert half his finger for God's sake !

Jacob looked unsure "I don't want to hurt you..."

Edward's features smoothed. The boy was inexperienced, after all. "It's alright, Jake, you don't need to be careful until you stick that fat cock of yours up in me." Edward sucked at sexy talk when bottoming...

Jacob, his enthusiasm and confidence restored, performed much more honourably. He inserted the rest of his finger in one shove, and started exploring around. Soon one then two fingers were added. Edward started moaning and writhing in the bed. This was far from enough, though... "Jake, I'm stretched enough! Fuck me! But slowly..."

Jacob happily complied while Edward fisted himself, which was probably a good thing seeing as Jacob wouldn't last very long if things continued...

"Jake, touch me, please! Come on, fuck me NOW!" Edward was starting to lose control and coherency, and it felt good.

Jacob had finally managed to put on the condom, had grabbed Edward and was jacking him off slowly, while he manoeuvred himself to align himself with Edward.

"FUCK Jake, Come one!" Edward could not wait any longer, he started pushing back.

Jacob slowly entered Edward, all the while letting his love fuck his hand. Soon the movements blurred, the two sped up. Edward was an incoherent mess on the bed, and Jacob did his best to hold back until his love came.

"Jake! Fuck! Faster! Gnnn! Love ... Uhhh GOD ! Love you!" Edward was near, very near.

These words proved too much for Jacob who shuddered "I'M CUMMMING!" Jacob fucked Edward through his orgasm, and Jacob's face was enough to push Edward over the edge "OOOHHHH!"

They both came for a full minute, before Jacob pulled out, trashed the condom and laid down next to Edward. They both panted, their bodies covered in sweat.

"Edward, I love you. I can't say it enough. You're perfect" Jacob said, once he had regained his breath.

"Jacob, I love you."

Both young men slipped under the covers and stuck together, their cocks still semi-hard, their bodies slipping with cum and sweat, their hearts filled with happiness.

* * *

This night had been the best of Jacob's life. That didn't mean much coming from him, seeing as he didn't remember the last time he had felt remotely something like this. Slowly he fell asleep, joining his lover in a dreamless night.

Jacob woke up the next morning in the arms of Edward. He was snuggled closely into his lover, curled up, feeling as safe as he had in his mother's womb. He could only hope Edward would keep him there, forever. He didn't want other experiences, he wanted Edward. Jacob wasn't exactly sure what Edward's feelings for him were, but they would show their true nature sooner or later, and all Jacob could do was wait and enjoy the moment.

Obviously, they both had issues to work through, namely his coming out and his father for Jacob, and whatever had bothered Edward that much. He didn't have a single clue of what Edward had been talking about the previous night. He had claimed that he never trusted anyone, but surely he could trust his parents, Carlisle and Esme? Or did that mean that his parents had done something to him when he was but a boy, losing his trust forever?

If Jacob knew one thing, it was that he only had one shot at this. If he betrayed Edward, his love would probably break down. He had been on the verge the night before, and that was with Jacob giving him everything. Jacob didn't even want to consider what happened if he took everything away. Edward would be beyond repair.

Jacob was at peace. He was warm and secure.

Peace, of course, never lasts. Trouble came in the form of someone knocking on the door. Edward grumbled something about 'indecency' and 'disturbing the moment with his love'. Jacob only smile, slipped on a pair of sweats and went to get the door. Behind him, Edward struggled to do the same.

Jacob went to the entrance and opened the door, trying his best to smile to the intruder. A couple stood in the doorway, looking unsure. Seeing as they eyed Jacob without saying anything, the bronze boy said curtly "Hello."

The woman shook herself out of her reverie "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Volturi. I'm Edward's mother. Is he here?" Edward's mother? That didn't make any sense... Edward's mother was called Esme, Esme Cullen. What the fuck was this joke about?!

Jacob, being a guest, simply said "Yes..." and called out "EDWARD! There's someone for you at the –" He noticed Edward was in the living room, frozen, with a face Jacob would never forget. Edward was looking at the couple with something that looked like dread. Sheer, pure terror.

He scrambled backwards "no! No! NOOO! I – no!" He wasn't able to walk or talk. He landed on his back and crawled back, as far as possible from the couple, until he hit the wall behind him. He slumped down, took hold of his legs and held them close against himself, making himself as small as possible. "Please, please don't, NOOOO!" He screamed, the last word coming out as a desperate shriek.

It took a moment for Jacob to process what was happening, but as soon as he gained control of his faculties he slammed the door, locked it and ran to Edward.

As soon as the door closed, Edward dropped his head and sobbed "they can't... I can't... Not fair... I was happy... Ruined everything... Don't want to live anymore... KILL MEEEE!" The last two words he yelled, a wild look in his eyes.

Jacob didn't like what he was hearing one bit. The last part tore his heart. WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

"Edward? Edward, it's ok, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, Edward, please, Edward, tell me, Edward, what is it?"

Jacob took hold of Edward as best as he could and carried the sobbing child to his bed, sat down and sat Edward on his lap, as his mother had done with him so many times. Still mirroring his mothers' actions, Jacob rocked his love slowly, humming with his deep voice.

It took Edward one hour to stop trembling. It took him another hour to look up.

Jacob was sore or all over and could not feel his legs with Edward on top of them, but he didn't care. He needed to know what had happened. He needed to know what Edward was so afraid of if he was to help him.

"Edward?"

"Jacob... You shouldn't stay with me... I'll just poison you like my parents corrupted me... I'm no good. I don't want to fight any more. I don't want this life. Every time I feel remotely happy everything is torn away. I want to die." Edward had stopped crying and was now strangely calm.

Jacob did not like this attitude one bit. It was like Edward had given up and was now calmly considering how best to take his own life. This was not something that Jacob would let happen. Not in a million years. But what do you say to someone who had lost the will to fight? What do you say to someone whose only wish is to die?

Jacob was desperate "Edward, is there nothing you cherish in this life? Is there nothing that is worth living? I want you to live for me. I want to be selfish. You have to live for my sake. We have to keep each other strong."

"Jacob, I love you. But I'll just end up destroying you like I have destroyed everything I ever loved." Edward was looking at his lap, looking utterly defeated.

"No, Edward. You have been nothing but good to me since I arrived, you'll just make me a better man."

"Jacob, since you have arrived I have molested you two times, I participated to the rape of Sam. I'm a monster and you should stay away from a freak like me."

"Edward, you're stuck with me forever. Everything you did had a reason and a purpose. I am starting to think almost everything you do has a reason and a purpose. I think you are a genius, brilliant at reading people, and I think there isn't anybody in the world that could be better for me, than you." Jacob paused to see if there were any more objections. When he saw there weren't any, he pressed on. "Please tell me, who were those people? She said she was your mother, but that can't be..."

Edward snorted "She was telling the truth. The two monsters you saw are my biologic parents. Carlisle and Esme are only my foster parents." He paused. "Jacob, do you remember I told you I haven't trusted anyone since the age of three?" Jacob nodded.

Edward took a deep breath. "Jacob, this is my ultimate secret. I need to be completely honest. Only three people know about this. I shouldn't but I'm going to trust you from now on. You've seen how damaged I am. If you betray my trust I'll never be the same..." Jacob found it both irritating and incredible. On one hand Edward was afraid Jacob would hurt him, but on the other hand he had decided to trust Jacob. Though if the last minutes were anything to judge by, there was probably a reason why Edward feared being hurt.

"Edward, trust me, please..."

Edward took another deep breath and started talking in a neutral voice "My parents were Elizabeth and Michael Volturri. The two worst parasitic monsters to ever have roamed this planet. They never wanted a child. For my third birthday, they took me to a forest. They said they never wanted to see me again. They left me at the heart of the forest, alone and barefoot. I had only my T-shirt, a pair of trousers and my eyes to cry, in the middle of January, in the forest. The last thing they told me was 'Edward sweetheart, if you throw yourself off a cliff it will all go much faster'. I loved my parents and had no idea what they meant, so I walked until my feet were a bloody mess, until I found a cliff. The blood on my feet was already freezing from walking in the snow. I was going to jump when Carlisle found me. He took me in with Esme. Since then I've been trying my best to forget about the monsters that bred me, and to trust the caring lovely people who raised me. I never did though, I'm far too damaged for that. I'll never be able to trust Carlisle and Esme. Not fully anyway. When I was around twelve-ish I met James. He was fascinating. He thought he was straight, but then changed his mind and said he was gay. He was about fifteen, and we had one week together. I fell madly in love with him before I could stop myself. Of course, he left me before we had the time to get anywhere, and he told me 'I'm sure you would have been a lame shag, too bad no one is ever going to love you. Besides, fags really disgust me.' And I never saw him again. Luckily I found Emmett. It was easier with him, he was simply a good friend with benefits. But I never trusted him either. I'm never relaxed with anyone. With anyone, but you."

Jacob's eyes were glistening. This was beyond anything he had dared dream of. This was – this was, this was surreal. And Jacob had complained about his absent father. He had complained to Edward. He had dared complain to Edward about his life! How could he have been so selfish? No one had a right to complain about life's unfairness besides Edward. Well, perhaps that wasn't exactly true, but Jacob would never complain about the unfairness of his life. He was born in cash with a loving mother and father. His father hadn't been the top best father, but thanks to Edward he would hopefully turn out alright.

"Edward..." Jacob had again no idea what to say.

"Don't say anything, Jacob. There is nothing to say. I've learnt to bury my past, and now I'm ready to start to move forward. I want to start trusting you for real, and not just you. I hope you can understand it's going to take some time before I'm completely relaxed and secure, but I know with your help I will get there. And tonight I want us to go on a real date."

That was all Jacob could have hoped for. All, except for the fact that he was far from ready to come out to the world.

"Edward, I – I don't ... I don't know if I'm ready for anyone to know yet... About me, about us..."

Edward sighed but said "I understand, it took me a while to be ok with it in public too. In that case we'll have our first date here. And I'm going to make up for the catastrophe last night. And then I'll show you what I think about my love teasing me like you did last night." Edward had a renewed glint in his eyes, a light had turned on. It wasn't lust, it was love, and hope.

Jacob almost moaned "I can't wait! Do you mind if I go get some air ? I need to mull things over... We've had a pretty eventful morning ... I need to go run a bit. Do you think I should stay in case they come back?"

"Depends on what they wanted. They might go knock on Carlisle's door, but I think you scared them off.

"There's one thing I need to know, Jacob, then you can go run all day while I prepare everything for tonight."

"Yup?"

"How far are you willing to go?"

The question caught Jacob by surprise "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jacob, that I'm into some pretty hardcore stuff, and there is no way in hell I'm going to even consider something that you're even remotely not interested in. So, as awkward as it's going to be, I need to know how far we're going to go with the whole control. You said you needed it, but I need you to be precise; otherwise this could turn ugly."

The speech sent shivers down Jacob's spine. That was a fair question, what was he into? He had absolutely no idea...

"Um... I've never ... tried... anything..."

Edward smiled gently "Right, then we'll go slowly and move up gently. We'll EXPLORE. I'll help you find your limits, and if you feel up to it we'll push them slowly."

Jacob smiled uneasily "Sounds good. I'm off!" and he jumped out of bed, went to put some training gear and ran out.

The repetitive motion was perfect, he ran to Hyde Park and let his mind trail off. He had to admit that Edward's question raised many others. Jacob had been incredibly turned on when he was cuffed in his love's lap, so being tied up and cuffed would be a MAJOR turn-on. But what about full-blown torture? He knew Edward could be really sadistic. He had had a very interesting talk with Emmett and had learnt that his love had an interest in tormenting his submissive, particularly when it came to ... ball-torture. It was plain weird to consider being tortured.

Although the idea didn't turn Jacob on, it didn't repulse him either. It would be something to explore...

Last night had been great, but somehow that wasn't what Jacob really wanted. He knew that, he would have liked Edward to make love to _him_, he would have liked to lie down on his back and watch his perfect lover in the eyes while Edward took care of him. He needed Edward to be strong, he needed someone in his life on whom he could count. He needed someone that would be there for him, someone that wouldn't abandon him. He needed Edward to ravage him while claiming Jacob as his _forever_.


	11. Mending Bridges

Chapter XI: **MENDING BRIDGES**

A/N: I want to thank my star Beta'er, Elfprincess8 !

**Warnings: Intense, Long M/M sex scene! Don't read if you don't like this ... Otherwise, ENJOY ;)**

* * *

Wow. That was ... unexpected ... Much too unexpected actually and the reverse, probably not true. Well, Emmett did find Sam very ... hot, in some way, but in love? No, not at all.

As soon as Sam had uttered the words though, he opened round eyes, seemingly realizing the implications of what he just said. He slowly stood up, and bolted for the door. Sam was out and had banged the door closed before Emmett had the time to react, too deep in his thoughts.

So first Sam says he wants to stay and then he leaves? Well, to be honest there were three pretty damn important words in between ... Three words that could cause so much damage and yet so much good. Unfortunately, with Sam gone, gone was the chance to talk this through. Maybe it was for the best, it wasn't like Emmett could give the handsome man any kind of positive answer anyway. Or could he? It was true that the night had been very fun... Very, very fun!

But Emmett had already done enough damage as it was. And what if everything was due to that Stockholm's Syndrome? What would that mean? Nothing good could come out of that... That much was an absolute certainty.

Emmett decided to do a little research. Wikipedia is a student's best friend after all! Firing up his computer, Emmett could only hope he would find something, anything to quench his fears. There was something terrifying about having a man's life in your own hands. Emmett literally had the power to crush or lift Sam to the seventh sky if what the man said was true. And yet there was something exhilarating about the whole situation. Something Emmett had not felt in a long while, he had power.

Somehow he had always craved power; it had always been part of Emmett. It was probably what had drawn him to Edward in the first place. They had both been in need of control, even though they both had very different reasons. Thankfully Emmett hadn't had Edward's dreadful past. However that didn't mean he had had it easy. Somehow, he had known very young he was interested in boys. He had even tried to kiss a boy when he was but 6 years old.

Now, normally no one should have reacted to that, the kids were too innocent to get the gravity of the action, but a teacher had seen the whole scene. The rest of the year was hell. Emmett had been picked on by everyone in the class, encouraged and started by the teacher. At the end his parents had had to change his school. Of course not many knew the reasons for all this, his parents sure didn't.

The following years weren't easy, a few fights, a few beat-ups, and then Edward; Edward and his understanding, his acceptance, and his infinite patience. That had been such a relief, finally someone to talk to, finally someone to be open with.

Obviously Emmett had fallen straight for Edward, his first real crush. Edward had never returned his romantic feelings, not in the least bit, but it was probably best. They both turned out to be dominants and toppers, nothing good would have come out of a loving relationship. Of course later on they had started experimenting with each other, but by then there were no other feelings, just pure, strong friendship; at least on Emmett's side.

Edward had always been elusive. Emmett had been open and had confessed to Edward after the first month, but it had taken Edward an unfortunate number of years for him to open up. Still today Edward didn't trust his friend entirely, but he probably didn't trust anyone. That was just the way he was, thanks to those bloody monsters who dared call themselves Edward's parents... If only Emmett could get his hands on them he would teach them one or two moves he had learnt in those martial arts classes.

After a particularly bad bashing, Emmett hadn't been able to hide his injuries from his parents. They had discovered the full extent of the damage and seen Emmett's bruises, many of them older then a year. They had immediately wanted Emmett to talk, to go see a shrink, and a lot of other things... They had tried talking to Edward's parents, hoping they knew more.

Of course, the person who had come up with the solution was the genius Edward. He had simply suggested he and Emmett take classes to learn to defend themselves, avoiding the problem altogether. All parties involved had immediately fallen in love with the idea. Emmett had been elated at the idea of being able to kick ass, his parents had been happy knowing they wouldn't have to worry as much, Carlisle and Esme had strangely jumped on the idea, and Edward had simply smiled. Of course it was only later Emmett learnt that Carlisle and Esme wanted their son to be able to protect himself after everything that had happened to him.

Emmett's parents though had never let him alone after that. They had been on his back until one month later when he had admitted to being gay. His mother had been supportive, but his father had been a dick, saying a lot of stuff about straightening Emmett out. After a while though, and after a lot of coaxing from his wife, Carlisle and Esme, he had come round.

Anyway, the result of all this was that Emmett only felt safe when he was in control, or when he was in Edward's hands. In both cases there was nothing to fear. And yet again he was in control, but this time he had more control then he had ever had.

But Emmett wasn't cruel. He would never crush Sam for the thrill of it. As he had thought earlier, one, he had already done too much damage. And of course there was Sam's side to consider.

The man probably was freaked out, more than he had ever been. Admitting to loving a man, after sucking a guy's dick? Knowing he was supposedly straight and homophobic? That couldn't be easy.

Emmett chuckled. 'Couldn't be easy', understatement of the year...

Emmett shook himself out of his thoughts. Wikipedia. Boy had he gotten side-tracked... A quick research didn't tell him much. Basically all websites concluded the best was to go see a shrink. Some sites hinted at the fact that the captive had to be in the presence of his captor a long time before the Syndrom could really kick in... Considering Sam had been with Emmett little less then an hour, well, let's just say there were chances it wasn't Stockholm Syndrome.

But then what was this all about?

* * *

The night came and passed. Saturday Emmett got a long text from Edward, saying that Elizabeth and her husband had been over to see their 'son'. It took Emmett the better part of an hour to calm down, but in the end he realized there was nothing he could do except be there for his friend...

What really shook Emmett was the second text he received that night. The phone read;

From Sam Uley: _Hi. Sry I ran out... Can I see u ?_

Now what was that all about ... ? More important, what to do? Well, there were a few options: blow Sam off just like that, but no, that wasn't an option. He could invite him and then blow him off, but that wasn't satisfying Emmett either. No, he had to invite him and talk this through, taking care to put on velvet gloves all the while. This was going to be difficult, and it would certainly NOT be fun...

Emmett deftly replied:

To Sam Uley: _Of course, you can come right now if you don't live too far away._

He would have invited the man to spend the night, but that would have been much too suggestive. Emmett wanted to make sure nothing happened until they were both clear on where they stood, and right now nothing was less clear.

No reply came, but ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Surprised, Emmett jumped up from where he had slumped down in the couch to let the stranger in. It was a real surprise to see Sam on the other side, Emmett had not seriously thought he'd come that evening, and even less in ten minutes... The host deftly stepped out of the way to let the guest in.

Sam looked nervous and fidgety, but that was understandable seeing everything that had happened of late. Still, Emmett was very curious as to what the man wanted, so he leaned casually against a wall and politely – and patiently - waited for Sam to start talking.

After a few minutes, Sam seemed to gather his wits and faced Emmett "Hi ..."

Wanting to chuckle at how anticlimactic the word was, Emmett forced himself to answer "Hey!"

Thankfully he didn't have to wait again before Sam carried on "I wasn't sure you would want to see me again after last time..."

This again, was quite anticlimactic, although much more interesting "I might be a hot-headed bully, but I'm not stupid, I know something is up, I know you're probably a mess trying to figure all this out, and I owe you _at least_ this, if not much more..."

"Ok. I talked to a friend of my mom's, who's a shrink. I didn't explain everything, but basically she told me there was no way this is Stockholm Syndrome. So I guess I just love you for being the first person ever to stand up to me and call my bluff and my bullshit. Oh, and I do love you by the way, and I don't give shit if it sounds ridiculous when I only met you a few days ago. I also know you probably hate my guts, so I'm ready to leave and never contact you again if it's what you want." Sam's jaw was set, as though waiting for impact... He probably thought Emmett would send him flying or something in that repertoire... Which he probably would have had he heard this a few hours back, but the day had passed, and a lot of time had been dedicated to thinking.

"Well, I'm impressed you had the balls to come and say all this..." Emmett let the tension float for a few seconds "But you know, I like a man who's got it where it counts." Emmett stopped a nanosecond before quickly carrying on "I'm not saying I have fallen madly love or anything, but you're hot, you're honest, and I feel like we could get along really well. This is probably not at all what you want to be hearing right now, but I'm more then willing to give ... _this_ a shot, if you're willing to take the risk to get hurt if it doesn't work out."

Sam gaped until Emmett added "you're going to swallow a fly... Dude, I perfectly understand if you want to get the hell out of here, I say what I think –and that's not about to change- and I just told you I wanted to fuck without really loving you..."

Sam closed his mouth, looked like he was thinking hard for thirty seconds, then jumped to Emmett, and before he knew it, they were both kissing furiously, tongue and all. Sam's hands were everywhere, groping a strong arse, feeling a muscular chest, descending lower...

Emmett pulled back for air and growled "I can't wait to fuck you..."

Sam grinned and said "Who said anything about you getting to do the fucking?"

When Emmett got over his surprise, he retorted "Simple, there are three reasons. First you don't have a single hope of overpowering me, second I'm the experienced one in that field, and third we both know you're dying to beg me to fuck you properly."

Sam glared "I am not dying to beg you to fuck me. Besides, I'm the straight one, so you're not getting anywhere near my straight arse."

Oh so he going to play it like that? Emmett put on a dumbfounded face "Oh you're straight? Oh man, I am so sorry! Thought you know, seeing you were kissing me, groping me and getting all excited, I thought you were gay! Dude I'm really sorry, how about we call it a night? I'll prep you the couch ! Or I can call you a cab ..."

Sam cut him off "You're not going to change your mind about this, right?"

Emmett pulled a serious face "Sam, if I got my way, I would cuff you to the bed and tease you all night before pounding you into the bed. I like it hardcore and I'm in control. If it freaks you out, it's your last chance to run boy..." Unconsciously he used the term reserved for subs. Sam moaned low two times, at the mention of being cuffed, and fucked. That certainly was interesting...

Emmett slowly approached his handsome guest, and a hand snaked in between the buttons of Sam's shirt. Soon he was shirtless, and Emmett continued to take advantage of the frozen Sam. While one hand casually brushed the nipples, another very slowly stroked Sam through his pants.

"What do you say, Sam? Want some attention?" Before he could answer, Emmett crashed his lips against Sam's mouth, and thrusted his tongue in his partner's willing mouth. All the while he continued to slowly stroke Sam's very hard length. The other hand crept behind, and made its way teasingly into the bronze man's pants, playing with the hem of the boxers underneath, before very slowly making its way lower.

Sam was literally falling apart under Emmett's skilful hands, moaning in the kiss and shaking in pleasure. Emmett kept up his ministrations and kisses until he felt a wet spot on Sam's jeans. He pulled away "Of course, I'm not going to do anything you're not comfortable with", Emmett said, with a wide grin.

Sam groaned at the absence of feelings. It took a few seconds for him to shake his head clear of the bliss he was experiencing, after which he blurted "I'd do whatever you asked of me if it feels this good ... Even let you tie me up and give you complete control, I trust you not to do something stupid."

Emmett suppressed a moan at that "Oh my fucking god, I think we're going to get along just fine ... Why don't you go to my bedroom and I'll join you in a sec" And he added "And not touching yourself" as he saw Sam absent mindedly stroking himself, which sent his hand flying away behind his back.

Emmett ran around the house for a full minute to prepare everything. He decided to go easy on the kink for their first time –hopefully, Sam would enjoy this and ask for more. Leather cuffs, lube and a rubber would have to be enough, considering popping Sam's cherry was involved too. He also stripped to his boxers and bolted to his bedroom, praying Sam wasn't changing his mind.

Luckily his inexperience guest hadn't changed his mind. Quite the opposite, he was lying provocatively on the bed, naked on his stomach, legs spread wide while he pretended to read the summery of a book on Emmett's night stand.

"Well, well, someone seems eager to spread his legs."

Sam turned very slowly and teasingly with a huge grin "Whaaaat? Who? Me?"

Emmett didn't take up the gauntlet, instead decided to check for cold feet. He flashed the cuffs "you sure you want to go through with this stuff?"

Sam's grin didn't falter "Told you, I trust you and I want a good time with the guy I love."

Emmett jumped in bed "Sam, it's not about pleasing me, it's about what YOU want. I can live without this, and seeing as this is your first time, there's no way I'm going to want you having ANY qualms."

Sam's face turned serious "Ok, I was hoping to not have to say this, but I really want to try it, for some reason, you cuffing me to bed like at your friend's place is all I can think about."

Emmett smiled a childish smile "How could I refuse to play out your fantasies? It would be really wrong of me..."

With that he spread Sam's arms and cuffed each one to a bedpost, deciding to leave the ankles free for the first time. Heavier bondage would certainly follow. Sam's half mast shot up at his new predicament. The sight would have been perfect with a nice red ball gag, but Emmett wanted his victim to be able to stop the proceedings at any moment's notice.

Emmett took the lube out and applied a generous amount on his hands, which he proceeded to warm up by slowly rubbing the lube on his hands. When he felt ready, he took things slow. He started by teasing one nipple, circling, stroking, tweaking. Another nipple, stroking, tweaking, circling. All the while Sam had his eyes closed and moaned like a madman – and the good part wasn't even near to start.

One hand crept down and came down to Sam's hard leaking cock. A thumb teased the head, slowly polishing it, while another hand teased the slit. Sam was lost, shivering, this time he had his eyes locked on Emmett's experienced fingers. Soon he was leaking precum, and all Emmett did was slow his movements to a torturous circling motion on the head with only one thumb.

Suddenly and without warning, Emmett bent forward and took all of Sam in his mouth, eagerly sucking hard and deep throating, the gag reflex long gone.

"OH... GOD ... EMMMMMMMM! AAAAHHH..." was all warning Emmett got before Sam was bucking ... and cumming.

Not particularly liking the taste of cum, Emmett pulled away after the first shot and settled for an energic hand-job.

"You okay?" Sam looked spent... already... which was, Emmett had to admit, a bit disappointing. He did want his prey to enjoy himself, but that didn't mean he put a cross on his own fantasies...

"Oh fuck, I'm not even going soft ..." Which was perfectly true. Or almost anyway, the cock had gone limp a few seconds before rising proudly once more.

"Well, we'll have to take care of that, won't we ?" Emmett teased. His hand found the furiously hard organ and started to pump very slowly, before pulling away altogether when he judged Sam was as hard as he would get. One hand slowly crept down, finding two sweaty and sticky globes.

Sam instantly tensed, but Emmett took his time. Every time Sam tensed, he waited for the muscles to relax before going further. He started by slowly forcing a finger between the two muscular butt cheeks and teasing the small, hot orifice that was hidden between. One finger then slowly penetrated, stopping every time Sam clenched. All this was helped by encouragements, "Don't worry, we're going as slow as you want us to go." "I'm not going to do anything you're uncomfortable with." "Breathe, relax, the start isn't fun but it'll get much better, you'll see".

Sam did not say anything, too preoccupied by all the different feelings that were submerging him –Emmett had started stroking Sam's cockhead again to take his mind off the more unpleasant events downstairs. When he deemed Sam ready for the next stage, he ordered "I want you to lift your legs and let your feet rest on the wall behind. It's not very comfortable but I need space, I'll let you put them over my shoulders in a moment."

Sam diligently did as he was told, all the while moaning from the sensations sent to his brain by his cock – or rather, from the sensations his brain was sending him, considering his brain was situated at groin level for the moment.

Emmett again worked a finger in, this time being much easier considering Sam was relaxed, slightly stretched, and lubricated. The second finger wasn't much more difficult. The third finger however, took some effort. He paid attention not to let Sam cum, but not let him think about what was happening –or about to happen- either. Soon though, he found Sam's prostate, which changed everything.

"OH FUUUUUUUUCK!" Sam yelled "What the fuck was that?!"

"That, handsome, is what makes this worth your while" Emmett said grinning at Sam's radiant face. The hand on the cock disappeared –making Sam growl. The three fingers were scissoring, exploring, stretching. Sam moaned more then he had until now, with the occasional "Oh Yeeeeeees ..."

After a while though, there was no more delaying the unavoidable, and Emmett pulled out his fingers. Now, you may have read the stereotypical story, stating that a cock is so much bigger than three fingers, but don't trust those girls who imagine knowing anything about cocks... Three fingers stretching and scissoring are enough for a fat cock like Emmett's. What is really different is the length and the unrelentlessness. While fingers adapt to the environment, a cock forces its way, where three fingers can only plunge knuckle-deep, a cock can go much deeper... you may also have read that it is easier to go veeery slowly, and gently stretch the person open. Well, Emmett being Emmett, he wasn't one of those. He believed it was better to get the pain over with in one go.

The result was that he started stroking Sam slowly, kissing him square on the mouth, making sure Sam didn't think about anything before plunging in one go.

"Ow ! Aw fuck you're large ..." Sam complained. Emmett took hold of a pair of bronze legs and put them over his shoulders.

"Shhh, don't worry, the pain is worth it!" Soon Emmett was slowly pumping into Sam, making sure to nudge the prostate every single time.

"Oooooooooh yeah ... Ooooh please ... Please Emmmmm" Sam didn't seem to be able to talk straight anymore.

Emmett built up strength and speed, until he was pouncing wildly into Sam. "Oh My God Sam, you feel perfect!"

"Plee-eease-Em-tou-ch-me" Sam managed to say, cut off by Emmett's pounding. Deciding to not torture the poor man under him the first time, Emmett took the cock with both hands and began to pump as furiously as his pounding.

"EMMMMMMMMMMMM..." Sam groaned as he came, exactly at the same moment as Emmett came.

They both panted for a while, before Emmett freed Sam and they cuddled shamelessly

"I really do love you Em, and I don't really care what you feel about me as long as you keep me here..."

"You know, Sam, I don't really know what being in love is. I might very well be already. I'll just have to figure it out along the way, because I think I'm going to force you to stick around for a long while..." Sam beamed.

They fell asleep in each others' arms, spent, sticky with cum and all.


	12. Popping the Cherry

**Chapter XII:** **POPPING THE CHERRY**

A/N : Thank you to Elfprincess 8 for her help ! And please read her brilliant stuff, Hank's Lady's stuff or Ant1gon3's stuff ! All great writers !

**Warnings : M/M lemons - Bondage and SM Content Involved – Don't read if it's not your cup'o'tea !**

* * *

Edward was in the kitchen humming lightly. Life was good. He had Jacob, what could he possibly want more? Well, of course, he wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure the handsome boy could be trusted, but that would probably never really happen... It's not like it had happened one single time since the age of three.

Anyway, it was pointless to reflect on a situation that would probably never change. Edward was preparing his flat for the evening's ... frivolities. He had instructed Jacob to leave and come back at seven while he prepared their first 'date', although it wasn't really a date... The whole 'secrecy' part wouldn't be fun, but that was something Edward understood more than well. After all, he too had come out. He could only hope Jacob would realize there was nothing to be afraid of before too long. A secret relationship wasn't too bad as long as there is a prospect of change. Not being able to hold hands in public, not being able to kiss passionately at the back of a dark theatre, not being able to brag about his very handsome lover to his friends. Small things. Things that no couple actually realizes how lucky they are to have.

But no matter, it was but a small sacrifice, a sacrifice Edward was more than happy to make. He had realized how fond he had become of Jacob –good thing too he had realized it before it was too late. Was he really in love ? How could someone be in love after but a week of knowing someone ?

But no, Edward was in love. The boy had been ... honest, caring, passionate, innocent, a touch naive, and seemed truly in love with Edward too. What more could he ask ? What more could he need ? In any case, love couldn't be explained. Love came and went, sometimes ephemeral and short-lived, sometimes lasting and eternal. It could struck in the most unexpected places as much as it could refuse to when direly needed. In short love was a mystery.

One thing was not a mystery, Edward had spilled all his past to a near-stranger. Since when did he do stupid things like that ? Never ! For God's Sake, it had taken an unfortunate number of years before Emmett had even started suspecting anything ! And here he was, having told Jacob his innermost and darkest secrets, for the boy to use against him at a moment's notice.

Did he really believe that though ? No ... Not really anyway. There was still a part of Edward – a tiny part, granted – that was convinced Jacob would betray him some day, that it was inevitable, that everyone ended up betraying him in the end. But that wasn't what he believed either was it ? Carlisle, Esme and Emmett had never betrayed him in any way.

Yes but he had never trusted them so fast or as much as he was trusting Jacob. It was James all over again... Well, not yet, it would be ridiculous to abandon all hope before this _thing_ he had with Jacob had even started. But he could see himself, exactly where he was standing –now in the living room- crying after seeing Jacob kiss some girl, after realizing he wasn't really gay, exactly like James had done.

Which brought Edward back to the first point. As long as Jacob didn't dare to be open, there were no assurances he really was gay, that this wasn't some morbid curiosity, or simply a ploy to get into Edward's good books while the month lasted...

After all, how could Edward claim to know Jacob better than his own father? The one who had warned Edward that Jacob might pull a stunt like that... But no, he had to keep faith. Easier said than done...

How did people do this ? How did they suddenly start to trust someone ? How could they ? It wasn't something one learned in school or from the parents, it is something innate to the human beings. Humans are social creatures, who spin webs of friendship. But once that ability was destroyed, what was left ? How does one learn something that is supposed to be instinct ? Was it even possible ? Probably not ...

Edward snorted "You must un-learn what you have learnt" said Master Yoda in Star Wars. However ridiculous, improbable and ironic, Edward probably should take the advice of the old Jedi Master... He had to 'un-learn' his distrust before he could learn how to trust. But how does one un-learn something learnt the hard way ?

The most common answer would of course be 'go see a shrink !', which Edward had tried. More than once. On and off, pushed by his parents, to see different people, who had different specializations (shrink for gifted children, shrink for deeply disturbed children, simple children-shrink _et caetera_,_ et caetera_). Nothing had worked out. Nothing ! Not a single result, not once... And worst of all his parents had spent huge amounts on shrink-fees.

Well, that would have to be a future fun discussion with Jacob some day, hopefully not too soon ... Actually, there would be a multitude of very funny discussions ... Trust. Honesty. Love. Hopefully they would be able to engage into some of these very light conversations that night before engaging into the fun. Get the heavy out of the way as it were, and make sure they were both on the same wavelength before engaging into anything...

Edward sighed at the prospect, and could only hope Jacob wouldn't freak out or anything...

The clock was nearing 6PM, and Edward was ready for Jacob to come back. The Dominant in soul and mind had started by preparing the bedroom. Four pairs of flexible and soft cuffs amongst other interesting artefacts that would hopefully be needed for the night. He was planning on taking it very slowly with Jacob, although slightly forcefully. Edward didn't want to freak Jacob out, but he still planned on fulfilling his dom's duties. Well, Edward didn't want a 'slave', he had heard of those submissives who actually were 'in-life' slaves, but that was just ... weird. Who would want a fucking slave ?! Then again, it was probably not a loving relationship _per say_. Who would use a lover as a slave ? That was just ... Disturbing !

Though thinking about it, being turned on by tying up one's lover or torturing him was disturbing too, so Edward probably couldn't complain or criticize... But he still felt completely weirded out by the whole slave story. What Edward wanted was only some harmless (maybe not painless) fun in bed, and he could only hope Jacob would rise to the challenge. The man couldn't exactly be tagged as a masochist...

Oh well, back to the preparations. After Jacob's 'romantic night', Edward could hardly do the same, that would be ... an awful lack of inspiration, so instead he went with casual lover's night-in. He had spent half the day baking a –hopefully- delicious molten chocolate cake for desert, bought a film in case the occasion arose (which hopefully wouldn't). Instead of the low romantic music, there a calm, although enticing album playing (the soundtracks of a Horrendous film called Twilight). The 'lower the lights' trick had already been used, and the 'cram the flat with candles' one too. So instead Edward had hung Orange gels on the lights, producing a calming lighting. Heating was on maximum to ensure maximum comfort, the table was set, the salmon was ready, and the pesto would take two minutes to cook (hence dinner would be ready in two minutes, as the menu was salmon pesto, one of Edward's favourites).

Everything was ready, all that lacked was Jacob. It was now 6:02, which was annoying... Edward wasn't exactly the patient type for these kinds of things, nor did he like to feel helpless... He could only wait for the handsome boy to arrive.

At 6:03, he went over every single detail to appease his anxiety and nervousness –although he had done _this_ a few times, it had never been ... important. What's more he could only guess Jacob would be nervous too, no need both of them being on edge.

For the evening, Edward had chosen a simple attire: rich turquoise-coloured tight fitting shirt and his favourite pair of navy blue jeans, going barefoot for comfort and because the less clothes he put on, the less he would have to take off (he could only pray it would come to that). After their first night Edward badly wanted –and needed- to be in control, and couldn't wait to get the bronze skinned boy nicely cuffed spread on the bed ... Hard and wanting, begging, even. Tonight would be a night to remember.

At 6:11, Edward was thankfully interrupted from his fidgeting, endless questions (what if Jacob had been scared away?) by a key in the door, the door opening, someone stepping in, the door closing, someone taking off his shoes and finally:

"Ed', I'm back !" preceded a flushed, perfect man. Apparently Jacob had made sure to leave dressed up (so as to be ready right when coming back). He had managed to evade without Edward noticing the very good-looking and classical white shirt with black vest, in black pants and leather belt.

"Hey Jacob, managed to occupy yourself easy enough ?"

Jacob grimaced "Trip to Campus and did some studying, that way I don't need to do anything else this week-end."

"Wow, you're really into this chemistry thing ..."

This time he chuckled "Yeah I guess !"

Then came the awkward part: kiss, hug, nothing ? Edward would hug his muscular, hot boyfriend if he wasn't worried about the reaction. He decided to be plain "So, do I get a hug or not comfortable with that yet ?"

Jacob fidgeted "Hum ..."

Edward smiled warmly "That's alright, there's no rush"

Nonetheless, Jacob slowly approached and after a slightly tensed moment and hugged Edward tightly and nestled his head in Edward's neck.

"So you haven't changed your mind bout _... this_, Jacob?"

"Mmh ... No, not in a million years. You're stuck with me until you tell me you don't want me by your side anymore."

Edward sighed "Since you haven't changed your mind, there are a few other things you should know about me. I don't usually do this, but I'm going to be a hundred percent honest, I need you to know what you're getting yourself into."

Jacob disengaged "Nothing you can say will scare me off."

"Well, let's test that theory... Come sit down." They both went to the living room and slumped down on the couch side by side.

"Right. First things first. I have no idea how to trust someone. I can't promise you I ever will be able to. I don't know if-"

Jacob cut Edward off "I already knew and guessed that, Ed', and even though I'm not happy about it, I understand it. I just hope you can learn to trust again in time ..."

"That's what I was hoping to hear ... Ok, moving on. You said you wanted to keep all this covert?"

Jacob fidgeted nervously until Edward grabbed one of his arms and threaded his fingers in Jacob's "Yes ..." Jacob answered.

"Well, first I want to ask if you mind me telling Emmett."

Jacob sighed "I guess I can't exactly refuse that."

"Hey Jacob, look at me." Edward gently took hold of Jacob's chin and forced him to look up so their eyes crossed "You don't have to do anything. You put up with me, the least I can do is make things easier for you. I'll wait for as long as you need, Jacob. I've been there too remember, I know how it is. Just tell me what you really feel. That's one thing you have to know about me too, I really prefer total honesty."

Jacob smiled "Yeah, I guess that would be better. I'm not entirely OK with you telling him, but seeing our _... past_, I don't mind. Besides, I want you to be able to talk to someone about us, this."

Edward smiled warmly back "Thanks, just tell me when you're ready for more openness, absolutely no hurry. And now, last thing ... I've been fucking around for a while with Emmett.. We stopped it because we both wanted something else. In any case there weren't any ... _feelings_ involved. Are you alright with that too ?"

Jacob chuckled "I knew about that, or I guessed anyway. Guess I'll just have to trust you, huh ?"

Edward hugged his lovely companion "You don't have to worry about that luv' ".

Jacob's stomach grumbled "You hungry big man ?"

"Yeah Ed', famished ..."

"Good ! Cause the salmon is ready in two minutes !" Edward jumped up.

"Right, mind if I take a shower ?"

"Yeah, sure, just let me know when you're ready !"

Jacob took a quick shower and soon enough the two love birds were sitting at the table, enjoying their first meal as a couple. Of course as there were many ... _distractions_, the meal took longer to consume than to prepare.

Desert was a triumph –turned out it was Jacob's favourite cake. Before they knew it, Jacob and Edward were cuddling in the couch, digesting contentedly and watching the French translated film 'Amélie'. All Edward's idea of sex were momentarily forgotten as he enjoyed a peaceful and quite night with his handsome boy. He was more than content to wait for Jacob to initiate if he wanted any action that night.

However the scene of the film where the whatever-his-name tags prices on dildos proved distracting. Suddenly Edward imagined himself playing with Jacob's virgin arsehole and he was instantly rock-hard.

So much for not thinking about sex... Why couldn't he have picked an innocent film like '101 Dalmatians' or 'Star Wars' where people don't get more daring than a ridiculous peck on the lips ? Jacob however didn't seem fazed, much to Edward's annoyance, the boy was much too naive and innocent for his own good ... he couldn't wait to get Jacob nicely cuffed in bed stark naked at his mercy. The thought of dominating the boy was much more enticing than Emmett or any of his pathetic previous 'lovers'.

Edward shifted uncomfortable, painfully aware of his hard-on and painstakingly trying to avoid Jacob, who was more or less sitting on his lap, from noticing.

Although Jacob didn't seem to sense the very hard long object right next to his arse, he did notice Edward moving around "You ok Ed' ?"

Edward faked a foolish grin "Yeah, you're just not a feather Jake..." Hoping to get the boy off his lap without seeming insulting or to not want him on his lap –Edward loved to hold Jacob on his lap.

Jacob flashed a mock grimace "you saying I'm heavy ?"

Edward chuckled "Yeah, big boy, I'm saying your muscles weigh a ton..."

Jacob huffed "As long as you admit I'm all muscles I guess I don't have to crush your bones..."

After a moment Jacob asked innocently "By the way, you know dates usually involve alcohol?"

Edward raised an eyebrow "You want to get me drunk or yourself ?"

Jacob purred "How about both ?" Edward had a rule, never drink when there was a chance he would be responsible for a body.

Edward pretended to think for a second "Mmh ... So what would you do once we're both drunk ?"

Jacob grinned "I don't know, I'm not drunk !"

"So is that one of your usual pick-up lines ?"

"Hum ..." his face screamed 'yes'. Poor Jacob had no poker face, and had no idea what he was up against...

"You do know you don't need a pick-up line for me, right ? All you need to do is this." And with that Edward slowly moved towards Jacob's lips, gently pressing a delicate kiss before retreating. Let the boy learn.

"Oh, is that all I need to do ?" Jacob had a mischievous smile about himself.

"Well, there are many ways, but that's the one I prefer."

"Ok, and does this work?" In the process of moving around and kissing, Jacob had managed to trail a hand on Edward's groin, and he slowly started to rub.

"Mmmmmmhhh ... Be careful what you fish for, you might just get what you want..." Edward trailed off, letting Jacob decide what he wanted. He wasn't disappointed, Jacob continued rubbing slowly, although this time he ferociously kissed Edward, and tried –but failed- to dominate the kiss.

When Edward pulled away, he was sure to have a glint in the eye "Mmh boy, don't try to dominate a kiss with me ... Not only do you not stand a chance, but I might seek ... _retribution_" Jacob shivered. Oops, maybe Edward had come a bit too hard ... ? What an idea to mention punishment when he hadn't even properly deflowered the boy yet ...

"What if I'm not afraid of said retribution, huh Ed' ? Edward quickly drove his shoulder at Jacob's groin level and manoeuvred the boy over his shoulder before standing up, effectively carrying Jacob.

"Hey, I'm not a girl, I can walk !" The carried protested.

Edward's answer was to not-too-gently throw his lover in bed and take his own shirt off.

"So, Jacob, how far do you want to go tonight ... ?" Edward asked suggestively.

"Wherever you want to take me, Ed'."

"Deal. Just say stop if you don't like where it's going." Edward said before quickly stripping Jacob naked and taking in the magnificent view. He grunted "Oh fuck you're body is so perfect..."

Jacob mock-pouted "Hey, we're not equally clothed here..."

Edward smirked "That's because you don't get a say in the matter Jake." He then proceeded to kiss Jacob roughly after stripping to his underwear –he didn't want to rip his lovers balls off with his jeans after all.

Jacob was lying on the back, his legs spread wide to make space for Edward, and his arms were tightly wrapped around his lover, clutching him. Edward was lying on top of his boy. At first he had both his hands in Jacob's hair but soon one descended slowly , towards the boy's chest.

A hand found a copper nipple and started lightly brushing over it, which made it hard in seconds. Edward –who had always been a great fan of nipple play- started tweaking the nipple slowly between his thumb and forefinger, which made Jacob gasp.

"Oh feeeels goooood" Edward's other hand found Jacob's other nipple

"That's it Jake, trust me, let go..." Jacob put both his hands behind his head and laid back, clothing his eyes in a very manly but Oh-so-exciting pose.

Edward took hold of the lube and coated his fingers before returning to Jacob's nipples, pinching a little harder while intensely watching for the boy's reactions. A harder pinch made Jacob gasp again, in discomfort this time. One nipple was let go to cover the muscular 6-pack with lube and rubbing slowly in a circular motion.

Jacob moaned "ooooh I love this ..." Edward continued to pinch and tweak the nipples while his other hand moved down slowly to Jacob's hard cock, which was already leaking profusely.

"Ed' please touch me !" Jacob moaned again. Edward's only answer was to drip lube on the hard cock, and slowly rubbing the substance on the whole cock, moving down to the balls, letting more lube drip out of the tube, letting it rub down Jacob's balls, slowly under his balls and towards his hole. Edward took firmly hold of the cock with one hand and proceeded to slowly rub his thumb over the sensitive head, making Jacob buck wildly.

"OOOOOOOH FUUUUCK !" Jacob almost yelled.

"Does that feel good ? Want me to stop ?"

"No – Yes – NOO !" Jacob managed to stutter between moans. One hand crept between Jacob's parted thighs and circled slowly the virgin entrance.

Immediately Jacob's eyes shut open and he looked down worriedly.

"Worried, luv' ?" Edward increased slightly the speed of his head-polishing which made Jacob moan again.

"Hum ..." Was all Jacob could say, as the hand on his cock disappeared to tweak the copper nipples again.

"MMmhhh ... Feels so good ..." The boy's cock was wired to his nipples it seemed... Mental note for a future time, explore hardcore nipple stimulation.

The hand circling the hole had never stopped, but it seemed Jacob had grown accustomed. One hesitant finger breached the tight ring of muscle "Mmmmh" Jacob moaned again, one hand reaching down for his under stimulated cock.

Edward swatted it away "This cock is mine, Jake, you don't get to jerk off." Jacob opened wide eyes, a flicker of uncertainty at Edward's dominant tone, before a grin spread on his cheeks. The hand shot back, and Jacob took hold of the two bedposts, probably to keep himself from trying to reach down.

Edward still had one hand pinching the nipples while the other one was slowly entering Jacob. When the first knuckle came to the ring of muscle, Jacob wiggled in discomfort. God was he tight ! Edward liked his boys tight, but not that tight ! There would be dildos and butt-plugs involved in the near future...

The nipple hand quickly shot down and continued with the head-polishing that instantly made Jacob melt. The balls tightened a bit, he wasn't far ...

"Fuck Ed' I'm not going to last long ..."

"It's alright, Jake, let go, lose yourself in my hands." Edward whispered while the finger started circling in Jacob. At some point Jacob bucked more than the first time

"WOOOOW ! What was that ?" Edward rubbed the prostate "FUUUUUUUCK ! OOOOOH YEAAAAAH !" Jacob yelled and he tensed up. Edward took hold of the cock and pumped firmly while he massaged the prostate, milking his boy.

It didn't take long, Jacob started pushing back on the finger while fucking Edward's hand.

"OOOOOMYYYYYGOOOOOOD !" Jacob yelled as he came powerfully, eight strong strikes of cum shooting on his chest. Edward jumped out to fetch a warm wet towel and affectionately cleaned his lover's muscular chest.

Jacob was still panting as crazy, and Edward was a bit worried to have pushed too hard, too far. "Jake ? you're alright ?"

Jacob took a minute to gather his breath and said smiling "I've never cum so hard ... you're good at this !"

Edward chuckled "You haven't seen anything yet, handsome."

"You really think I'm handsome ?"

Edward opened wide eyes "I'm sorry, I mustn't have been clear enough. You're the hottest and most beautiful guy I've ever laid eyes upon."

Jacob flushed in the cutest way and grumbled "No need to exaggerate..."

"No, Jake, that was an understatement !"

"Let's cut the cheesy scene ok ?"

"Ha ! Ok, we're two manly guys having wild sex and don't like cuddling then ?

"Never said anything about not cuddling" Jacob said as he went to rest his head on Edward's chest. Doing so he noticed Edward was still painfully hard.

"Hey, what about you ?"

"Jake, one we're far from done, two this is about you."

"No it's not !" Jacob complained and rose up.

"Jake, calm down, I've had my fun more times then I care to count, I want to make this special for you, that's all that counts."

"And what I want doesn't count ?"

"That not what I said. I told you I'd get my pleasure, Jacob, don't worry, trust me when it comes to this. Besides, I'll get more than my fair share when you're more used to this, you really don't have to worry."

"Well, I'm not an obedient boy." Jacob smiled widely before stripping Edward of his underwear and taking hold of the hard cock under. Then, as though he had done it a million times, he started sucking on the cock after a few tentative licks.

Edward bucked and let himself enjoy his lover's mouth for a few seconds.

He then grabbed Jacob's hair not too gently and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"How about we make this more fun ?" Edward asked as he bent over the night stand and took the leather cuffs he had prepared.

Jacob did not tense or look afraid, he simply grinned "Ok."

Edward leapt up, he had been fantasizing about this moment !

"On your back, spread out nicely." Jacob did as ordered, while Edward cuffed both wrists and both ankles to the bedposts, propped a pillow under Jacob's head for comfort, and took out a cock ring and lube. He thought for a minute before deciding against the clothes pins, the dildo and the gag. Best not freak Jacob out the first time... He did however pick the tingly lube for extra stimulation, but no one was the wiser.

"Comfortable ?"

"As much as possible seeing as I'm ... hum ... _cuffed _!"

Edward chuckled "Don't worry, you'll get comfy in just a sec !" He promised as he lubed up Jacob's cock again. The latter began to moan and wither in the bed, fighting against his restraints.

"Oh Yeah ..."

Edward slipped on the ring, sitting it under the head, making sure to control Jacob's release.

"Mmmh ... What's that ?"

"It's called a cock-ring, handsome, makes sure you don't cum before I say so!" Jacob's cock twitched at that.

"So, why don't we start with the nipples ? I think you love when I play with them ..." Edward reached for both nipples at a time. His lube-coated fingers tweaked the nipples, then slowly worked up the stimulation and pain level. Edward pinched the nipples once, then a second time a few seconds later. A third harder pinch made Jacob moan strongly.

Then he proceeded to knead the nipples until they were angry red but hard as hell. Jacob was hard and leaking without Edward having to touch him.

"Ooooh I love when you do this ... Please TOUCH ME !" Jacob bucked again and again in his bonds, trying to get some friction.

"Mmmh ... Not yet luv', not yet."

Edward pinched the nipples hard one last time, pulling and twisting cruelly.

"Ouch, ouch !" Jacob cried out.

"Shh" Edward cooed as one hand crept down to the shaft and pumped very, very slowly. The other hand crept lower and this time Edward didn't spend hours mentally preparing Jacob. A finger plunged in the hole and massaged the prostate, the pleasure quickly overpowering the pain due to the quick penetration.

The second finger came much slowly, this time stretching the very tight hole slowly.

"Mmmmh, feels good ..." Jacob pushed back on the fingers. God the boy was eager !

The third finger followed, scissoring, opening up, stretching. The hand on the cock moved up to find the nipples again. Jacob growled at the loss of sensation.

"Please touch me Edward !"

"Shh, I wouldn't want to have to gag you, huh?" Jacob shut his mouth but the moaning didn't stop.

"Edward ... Could you ... Huh ... " Edward moved the hand back to the cock, continuing his favourite past time, polishing the head. The precum was overflowing and Jacob was shaking in pleasure.

"Ed' take off the ring ... Please !"

"No, Jake, not yet."

"Please, come on !" Jacob begged.

"Jacob, it's not going to happen." Edward pulled away, and de-scratched the leather cuffs on the ankles before moving on to the wrists.

"No touching the ring or your cock, Jacob, understand ?"

"Huh ... Please, Edward ?"

"If you do, I'll cuff you again and it won't be comfy Jake." Edward warned.

Jacob whined "Please !"

"Shhh" Edward positioned his muscular boy for the next scene. He laid Jacob on his side and laid behind him.

"Ready for the grand finale, Jake ?"

"Er ... Ok ... "

"Jacob, if you don't want or like this, we –"

"No, no ! I want you to fuck me Edward !" Wow, that was ... _direct_ !

Edward didn't postpone anymore, he grabbed Jacob's waist and brought his hardness to Jacob's hole. Jacob reached down to pump his cock.

"Jake ? What did I tell you ?" Jacob hands shot up.

"Mmmh, come on !" Edward smirked, god was he eager ! He lined up with the beautiful muscular bronze boy and started pushing in.

"Ooooh yeah ..."

"Not painful ?"

"Noooo, gooooood" Jacob moaned. Well, apparently Edward had stretched him more than enough. He rocked slowly, and quickened the pace, until the only sounds where Edward's balls slapping against Jacob's thighs and Jacob's moans.

"EDWARD ! PLEASE ! Can't ... Keep ... from myself !"

Edward took pity and reached for Jacob's cock, before pumping firmly.

"Want to cum, Jacob ?"

"Mmmmmmh ! Yeeeeeeees ! PLEASE !"

"Beg for it boy !"

"PLEASE ! EDWARD ! Can't hold it ! Feels TOO GOOOD !"

"Jacob, cum, NOW." Edward said as he slipped the ring off.

"OOOOH YEAH !" Jacob yelled as he came strongly. Edward came at the very same moment in his condom. "Fuck you feel so good Jacob..."

The two men collected their breaths, Edward washed his lover tenderly before they hugged each other closely and crept under the heavy quilt.

"Edward ... I love this so much !" Jacob's eyes were a bit wet. "This is so perfect... I don't even know how to say it ..."

"Shh, I know, I feel exactly the same. But what will feel even better will be to wake up tomorrow like this."


	13. Cataclismic Rift

Chapter XIII : A **CATACLISMIC RIFT**

A/N : Thanks to elffprincess8 ! I would also like to recommend her fantastic work, and two authors I love, ant1gon3 and Hank's Lady ! Please please help me by reviewing, it motivates me to no end when I wake up and find a few reviews came in during the night !

**Warnings : STRONG M/M BDSM CONTENT. Don't like, don't read !**

* * *

Jacob woke up slowly, his eyes groggy. His back was against Edward, in the same position as last night, although this time he had two strong arms around him.

Edward was right, waking up in your lovers' arms was so much better ... He closed his eyes, elated. This could not get much better.

Last night had been ... interesting, and Oh-so-exciting. Jacob had never cum so hard, and never twice in the same night.

At first the prospect of being cuffed and helpless had been scary, but with Edward around it had felt ... right, safe, complete.

Jacob snuggled closer into Edward's embrace, feeling the warmth and stickiness of his love's body against his, relishing the taught muscles of his abs and pecs, the strong legs, one of which had crept its way between Jacob's legs.

And of course something pointy and hard digging into Jacob's arse cheek. He had a morning wood too, and soon started rubbing himself against Edward unconsciously. How magnificent it had felt to have Edward _inside_ ! Of course the idea had been terrifying, but the sensation had been a gazillion times better than anything Jacob had imagined.

One of Jacob's hands reached to touch himself, stroking slowly, enjoying himself, taking his time.

"Jacob, molesting me in my sleep ?"

"No, but I would love to." Jacob answered cheekily, all the while continuing to rub himself.

"Oh that's a naughty boy, I should punish you for that you know ..." Edward trailed off. Jacob's cock twitched, punishment had never seemed quite so ... exciting ! Jacob only rubbed his arse against Edward's hard-on the harder.

"Ok, that's enough, I'm getting the cuffs." Edward jumped out of bed.

Jacob moaned. The cuffs, what an interesting idea !

"Right, come on big boy !" Edward flipped Jacob on his stomach and cuffed the hands behind his back. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing against the bed. Friction felt so good !

"Stop rubbing yourself horny boy !" Jacob didn't stop.

A hard smack across his arse made him squeal. The stinging sensation felt exquisite.

"Jacob, I want to blindfold and gag you, but only if that doesn't freak you out ..."

"I trust you Ed' " Jacob answered immediately, and it was the truth, there was no one he trusted more.

Edward ran out and back again, probably to get whatever he would need. The blindfold came on first, then came the gag. The ball gag was uncomfortable, it kept Jacob's mouth wide open, would probably make him drool but would very effectively prevent him from talking.

"Jacob, if at any moment you want to stop, I want you to yell in your gag quickly two times then quickly three times. Do it now so we are clear." Edward's tone was a new, a mix of affection and authority, his voice enough to make Jacob shiver with pleasure. Jacob produced the safe-word, or rather safe-yells, as Edward said.

"Good, don't hesitate to stop me, you have nothing to prove." Now uncertainty started taking Jacob, Edward wouldn't be too harsh, would he ? Jacob was positioned over Edward's lap, his erection delectably rubbing against a leg until Edward spread his legs wide. SLAP. Jacob squealed in surprise, SLAP, a harder smack came on his arse. SLAP SLAP. Jacob moaned, the stinging felt exquisite.

"A little harder now." SMACK SMACK SMACK Jacob whined, this was starting to hurt... He could feel his arse cheeks flame up under Edward's expert hand. Said hand crept under Jacob and made it's way to a nipple, which it started to circle slowly, making its way around it, sure never to touch the nipple itself. SMACK SMACK SMACK. The pain was perfect. The smacking hand came back lubricated, and started to slowly rub the lubricant on Jacob's arse, gently kneading the cheeks, slowly prying them apart. Jacob tried to get some friction by rubbing himself against Edward's muscular leg.

"Stop that, Jacob, you won't get any release any time soon." Edward ordered, but the feeling was too blissful for Jacob to stop. The hand that had been torturing Jacob's pecs, never to actually touch the nipples, disappeared, which was surprising, wasn't Ed' going to tweak Jacob's nipples ? The purpose soon became clear as the tied boy's testicles were firmly grasped and none too gently squeezed which made Jacob freeze.

"That's better, don't move or I'll squeeze your balls hard, Jacob." The hand came back, and this time wasted no time pinching both nipples again and again, each pinch making Jacob's cock twitch and drew out moans. Meanwhile, Edward had pried the two butt cheeks apart and a finger was slowly breaching Jacob's very tight arsehole. Soon, the finger was in knuckle-deep, and two other fingers had joined it. By that point Jacob was writhing and desperately trying to make Edward understand that his purple cock and blue balls needed attention.

"Ok, let's get to the good part." Edward said as he smacked very hard across both cheeks which made Jacob jump. That hurt ! Edward took the gag off. "Come on, on all fours big boy !"

Jacob happily complied as best he could seeing as he was still cuffed. It was more like all three as he rested his head on the cushion instead of his elbows. Edward took the gag out "Edward, please touch me !"

"It's coming, luv', just a sec, be patient." Was all the answer Jacob got.

Edward moved behind Jacob and entered him much quicker than the previous night.

"Fuck ! Not too quick Ed ! You're not small ..." Jacob complained as the stretching feeling got too painful to bear.

"Quit whining, this is punishment, remember ? You can take it !" Edward said, before sheathing himself completely in Jacob, this time giving the boy time to adjust.

"Move your ass Edward !" Jacob almost yelled as his cock was ready to explode by the sensations of Edward's hand pinching his nipples and cupping his balls.

"Such a demanding boy !" Edward said before starting to move, fast.

"Ooooh FUCK YES !" Jacob yelled as Edward hit his sweet spot.

Edward groaned "You're so tight, Jacob, you feel perfect... Aaaaaah yes ..."

Jacob moaned, he loved hearing his love complementing him, and to have him literally _in _him. Edward was moving faster and faster, each time hitting Jacob's spot, who was now leaking an alarming quantity of cum.

"PLEASE ! EDWARD ! Touch me ! PLEASE !" Jacob couldn't hold it anymore.

"Beg, Jacob, I love to hear you beg !" One could literally hear the smirk in Edward's voice.

"I beg you Edward ! Please touch me !" Jacob said shamelessly. He was rewarded by Edward's hand that snaked its way down to the cock and the angrily purple head, teasing slowly.

"Oh Fuck ! I'm close Jake !"

"Please ! Edward jerk me off ! Please, please, please !" One pump was enough to push Jacob over the brink, and he yelled "EDWARD !" just as Edward yelled "JACOB !" And they came together.

Edward, panting, pulled out, deftly un-cuffed his lover and took the blindfold off, before wiping the cum off Jacob, and hugging him tight.

"Mmh ... You're so perfect, Jacob... I don't know how I got so lucky ... You're everything I will ever want." Edward said, his eyes deep in Jacobs'.

Jacob chuckled "You mean you like to have your own little sub ?"

"No, I love having my own little _you_." Edward stated.

"Well, I love having my own little you _too_, but I love it more than you." Jacob replied, half-joking.

Edward smiled and hugged Jacob against his heart tighter.

* * *

Time flew. By and by, one month went, and the day Jacob's one month 'contract' was up was the Friday before Christmas Break. The days had been magical for Jacob, everything was finally perfect in his life. Every day he went home to the warm house of his lover, he loved his studies and got brilliant grades, and most of all, Edward loved him, all of him and only him.

He didn't care that Jacob wasn't hot on coming out to the world, he didn't care that Jacob had never talked about his past, he didn't care Jacob's dad was one of the richest man to live, he simply loved Jacob. And for that Jacob would be forever grateful.

Well, there was still the trust issue, but that was part of Edward, and after all he had seen and heard, Jacob was happy Edward had turned out so perfect, and if a lack of trust was the only price, then he would gladly pay it.

Thursday night was uncomfortable. They both knew that Jacob was supposed to go home. He had talked to his dad, and things were on the mend. Edward had also talked to Billy which had helped a lot, he had praised Jacob, professing Billy's son had entirely changed. They knew they should talk about what was going to happen, but they didn't. Edward was probably afraid Jacob wouldn't want to stay, but Jacob was afraid there was a chance Edward would refuse that Jacob stayed. They were both leaving for the first two weeks of the holiday, and Edward was coming back to his flat after that, but Jacob didn't dare to ask if he could come back too.

He was too afraid this all was a dream, this was an ephemeral moment of weakness of Edwards', he was afraid to open his eyes and discover Edward was gone. He dreaded the holiday, wondering how things would turn out after two weeks without seeing his lover. Would Edward start thinking and realize he didn't want Jacob ? Would Jacob start to think and lose his nerve or regret ? No, he would definitely not regret the past two weeks, but lose his nerve, that was possible.

If he wanted to go back to Edward, he would have to admit a few things to Billy and ask Edward if he could stay, two things Jacob wasn't sure at all he was ready for or would have the courage to do. He wished he had Edward's strength, but he was too afraid of being pushed away both by his father and Edward.

As they walked to the campus that fateful Friday morning, they stood walked with a suitable distance between each other, as Edward had promised he would do until Jacob was ready. Somehow though, they seemed further apart then they had been these last weeks. A gap was opening between the two lovers, and threatened to eat their nascent relation alive if they didn't mend the rift.

* * *

All day long, Jacob was lost in his thoughts. He was meeting with Edward for a drink at the Union Bar one last time that evening. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to get there before Edward, then welcome him by passionately kissing him in front of everyone, then ask him his permission to stay with his beloved.

It was worth it. It was SO worth it. Transform the two weeks into months, years maybe even.

The evening came and Jacob made a bee-line for the Bar, joined by two good friends of his course, Leah and Quil. They were all celebrating the end of term and the end of any kind of work until the new year, but Jacob was celebrating something else. Hopefully at least.

He distractedly listened to his friends discuss happily their holiday plans, which only made Jacob's will to triumph stronger, he wanted his holiday plans to be Edward.

He barely registered a girl that approached him not too discreetly.

"Hey, I'm Bella !" She said, a large smile on her attractive face.

"Hi, Jacob." He answered, not focused, and not wanting to be disturbed from his inner monologue ("I need to do it. I'm going to do it. I need to do it. I'm going to do it. I need to do it. I'm going to do it. I need to do it. I'm going to prove to Edward I'm worthy.")

She had obviously asked something. "What did you say ?"

She repeated "I was wondering if you're here alone."

Jacob looked around. Leah and Quil had joined the large first year chemistry group outside. "Yeah, I'm waiting for someone."

"Girlfriend ?" She asked, apparently not even bothering to cover her interest.

"No." Jacob said resolutely.

"Good." She said, just as one of her hands made its way to Jacob's. Pushy Bitch.

"Look, I-" Jacob started, just as he saw Edward arrive. Instinctively, a huge grin formed across his chin and he swatted the idiot's hand away.

"What, you're waiting for you're boyfriend ?" Bella asked, obviously pissed. What ? Was he that obvious ? What if ? Oh, no they couldn't know ! What should he do ? Quick ! Quick ! Did he want EVERYONE to know he was gay ?

Just like that, Jacob lost his nerve. He stubbornly kept his gaze off Edward and did the one thing he hoped would put Bella off his scent; he needed her to believed he was straight, so he kissed her.


	14. Survival of the Fittest

Chapter XIV : **SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST**

A/N : First of all, and as usual, thank you to elfprincess8 for her fabulous work as a beta and great friend !

**No warning.**

* * *

Edward was sitting on his bed, at his parent's home, holding his legs against his chest. Emmett was sitting beside him, an arm around his shoulders in a vain attempt at giving comfort and support.

What had happened ? Had Edward pushed Jacob too hard ? Had he completely misunderstood Jacob's intentions ? Maybe Jacob wasn't at all into all that kinky stuff ... Maybe Edward had completely freaked out the lovely boy ! That was the ... least worse of the three possibilities Edward could think of.

A more annoying one was that maybe he had been too insistent on Jacob coming out, and that the boy had grown weary of being with a pushy guy, choosing an easy girl instead, which didn't imply the need to grow balls.

The last possibility, the one Edward dreaded to even considered, was that he had simply been used. That Jacob had faked everything, had lied all the time to make things easier for himself, and to get Edward to keep him the whole month.

The first possibility was unlikely, the boy had never been freaked out during any of their scenes, had never expressed fear or disgust, and had always been extremely excited. No, this could not be the reason.

The second possibility seemed unlikely too. Edward hadn't asked Jacob one single time to come out openly, only asking once or twice if he had felt ready to go on a date. And Edward had always made it very clear there was no rush, there was no one to impress. So this couldn't be it either, could it ? Or maybe Jacob had simply realized he preferred being with girls ... Yes, that was hopefully it. It would be so much easier to understand than the last option, the one that made Edward shudder, the one that made his unfailing confidence waver.

Could Jacob really be THAT cruel ? Could that sweet boy that had only shown love for three weeks be that same person ? The boy that Edward had met the first days, was that the real Jacob ? Which one was the mask and which one was the real ?

Or maybe in both cases Jacob had been concealed.

Billy's warning came back. _"Jacob has a thing for breaking hearts. I know about your – Um – __preference__, so please be careful. It wouldn't be above Jacob to play with your heart..."_

A thing for breaking hearts ? Well, that was exactly it, wasn't it ? Jacob had never changed, had been the same all this time. His place was in a theatre.

"Edward ? I know this is hard, but please don't let him get you down, Ed' please, you're a winner, you can't let him win !"

Emmett had always known what to say ... He had taken care of everything when he had seen Jacob kiss Bella. He had first taken Edward home to his parents, explained the situation to Carlisle and Esme, then gone to Edward's flat, kicked Jacob out, confiscated the idiot's keys, and finally came back to his friend.

Emmett was right. Edward would NOT allow that spoilt brat to win. He would not allow Jacob to trample his heart and leave him a broken man. Edward would get over this as he had gotten over his parents and James. He would forget the boy after a few weeks, and then he would never open up this easily again. NEVER.

"You're right. Of course. I will show him. When I bump into him next time I'll show him that no one plays me. I have been through too much to let him win."

Edward hugged his best friend tightly one last time, let a single tear fall, and steeled his mind, putting his protections and barriers back in place. Time to face his parents.

* * *

Jacob was sitting on his bed, miserable. The first Friday night of the holiday was not at all what he had been fantasizing about. He had been hoping to be with Edward, to wake up by his side, then walking hand in hand in London, going ice-skating together, then to Starbucks for two lover's hot chocolates, and ending up in bed with his lover.

This was further away from anything he had dared imagine.

He had been crying all evening over what he had had, over what he would not have. His heart was torn, bleeding at his own cruelty.

How could he have done this to Edward ? He deserved better, so much better than Jacob, but they had been happy together ! He had chosen Jacob over all those sane models he could have had, and now all that was messed up, and all because of an immense mess up.

**[Flashback]**

After half a second Jacob pushed Bella away and looked for Edward, realizing what he had done.

Edward looked shattered, he turned around and ran.

Jacob jumped up.

Ran out.

Looked around for his angel.

Ran in a random direction.

Yelled for his fallen angel.

Continued running.

Breathless, still running.

Running until his lungs were on fire.

He stopped to collect his breath.

Think.

Where would Edward go ?

Home.

Run.

Jacob ran home, not paying attention to his aching limbs.

He ran and ran until he arrived at the flat.

It was dark both outside and inside, just like Jacob.

He unlocked the door.

The flat was dark and cold. Just like Jacob.

He ran around, desperate to see the face he had destroyed.

He needed to explain, to apologise before it was too late. Before Edward's fragile trust wavered. Which it probably already had.

Daggers buried in his chest, Jacob went to sit on the couch, his eyes riveted on the entrance, waiting for his light to come back. He turned up the heating and turned on the lights. The light and warmth in the flat were cold and dark.

Seconds passed, each longer than a lifetime. His heart pumping powerfully, making his whole body thump at the rhythm of his heart, which pumped desperately, as thought knowing it only had a few minutes left to live.

Jacob waited. And waited. And waited.

At last, after two hours, thirty minutes and fifty-sex seconds, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

And there, in the door, stood ...

Emmett.

Wait - what ?

Emmett stood there, tall and muscular as ever, his face deformed by untameable anger and undisguised disgust.

"You. You did this." Was all Emmett said.

"Emmett, I need to talk to-"

"OUT ! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW ! IF YOU'RE NOT OUT OF THIS FLAT IN FIVE MINUTES I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU UNTIL NO ONE CAN RECOGNIZE YOUR FUCKING FACE ! OUUUUUUT NOOOOOW !" Emmett was frightening, on the brink of losing it. For having crossed the man once or twice, Jacob knew that not only would Emmett make good on his threats, but Jacob didn't stand a single chance against the terrifying fighter Emmett was.

So Jacob did the only thing he could do. He ran to 'his' room, collected his few possessions and flew out of the flat.

"Emmett, please, I really need to talk to-"

"Your keys. Now." Jacob immediately handed them over.

"I don't know what Edward did to you to deserve what you did to him, but if you ever come near him again, I swear you will wish you were never born. I took him somewhere safe, changed his cell number, closed his facebook account and disabled his email account. You have no way of contacting him, and I strongly recommend you don't even think about it. If I see the slightest evidence of you bragging about what you did to Edward, I will make your life a living hell. Now go home and stay with your twisted friends where you belong, freak." All the while Emmett locked the flat, and walked away.

Jacob stared at the doorstep.

How had everything gone this wrong ? How had his life gone from incredibly happy to catastrophically and horribly sad ?

Jacob went to the only place he could go to, home to Billy Black, tail tucked between his legs trying his best to keep it together until he was in the privacy of his room.

**[End Flashback]**

He heard the door open and close.

"Jacob, you there ?"

Jacob didn't move nor make any other sound than his sobs and trembling.

A few footsteps were heard.

"Jacob ?" Billy Black stood in the door, looking horrified "Son, what is it ?"

When Jacob didn't react, Billy strode towards his son's bed and after an awkward pause, hugged him tightly.

"Son, talk to me. I know we haven't been on the best terms, but I love you, and you can tell me anything. What happened ? Who did this to you ?"

Jacob, after a lot of sobbing in his fathers' arms, managed to quench his tears and sobs enough to whisper a few words. "Dad I fucked up... I don't know what to do..."

"Talk to me, Jake, what happened ?"

Jacob took a deep breath. He would never have confided in his father before. Before Edward. Before Edward had made him good. Or at least had tried his best to.

"Dad I'm in love with Edward ..."

Saying that Billy was surprised would have been an understatement "What ?"

Jacob sighed "I love Edward with all my heart dad."

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Billy sighed before taking his son back in his arms "Then what happened, did he do this to you ? Why aren't you happy ?"

"Because I fucked up. We spent one week fighting, it took a week before I realized that I loved him, and quickly we were together, and I was happier than I have ever been since mom left us... But I was so afraid of anyone knowing... So when he showed up at the bar tonight, I freaked out and I kissed a girl right in front of him... I fucked up big time dad... And now I don't know what to do ..."

Billy scowled "Jacob, I'm sure if Edward loves you as much as you seem to do, he will forgive you. But I can't say I'm proud ..."

"Dad it's not that simple. Edward has ... _trust _issues. He won't forgive me, I know it."

Billy sighed "I know it doesn't seem like it now, Jacob, but you will forget about him, that's how it is when you're wrong, you have many loves, you're sad when it ends, then you feel better and it starts again. You scared me, I thought something grave had happened !"

Jacob jerked out of his father's embrace "Dad you don't get it ! Edward was IT ! He was the ONE ! I know it ! He is perfect for me ! I won't forget him, I know it ! I know what a FLING is, dad, and Edward is so much more than that ! I owe him so much ! He made me ... _better _!"

Jacob breathed deeply before starting sobbing again "I can't - lose him - dad, I can't do - this. After - mom ... died, I closed - down, and Edward - finally got me standing - again. I - can't lose him dad ! This - can't be - happening again ! And it's all my - fault ! Dad I don't know what to – do !" Jacob said, sobbing, tears flowing down.

"Jacob, look. Give him some time, some space. He will need to think this through. If he loves you as much as you do, he will at least let you talk, he will listen. You have to be patient, Jacob, you can't push him, you have to wait for him to come to you. Let him know you're sorry, that you love him, then give him time. That's what he needs for now."

"Dad, his friend changed his number, moved him away, I don't have any way to contact him ..."

"He is probably with his parents. I know where they live. I'll take you there in a week or two. Just let him be for now, Jacob, let him celebrate Christmas with his family, then I'm sure everything will seem better."

"Thanks, dad."

"I love you Jacob, I know I haven't been a good dad, I know it's been difficult since your mother passed, but I'm going to make this work. I know how hard you worked since you went to Edward, he told me a lot. You deserve to be happy, and I'll help you, Jake. You'll see, it will all work out."


	15. Eyes Down

Chapter XV : **EYES DOWN**

A/N : Thanks to elfprincess8 for her help !

**Warning : Mild violence**

* * *

Edward was at home with his parents. Almost two weeks had gone by between that horrible Friday and then.

The first week hadn't been great, but soon Edward had managed to forget that he had been horribly betrayed, and then there was only something Edward would never admit: the dull ache of the boy's absence. Fuck it if he hadn't fallen in love with the boy after that time spent together !

But better not to dwell, or he was going to hurt himself again ... Edward chuckled, last time he had started to think about the boy he had ended up punching the wall and almost breaking his wrist ... His knuckles had been hurting like mad for a week after that ! So it was more prudent not to think about it.

And after he had gotten Emmett in a headlock for mentioning the boy's name, his best friend had decided too it was best not to talk about this.

The talk with Carlisle and Esme had gone pretty well although not easily... Good thing he hadn't had to discuss all this any longer.

Christmas had been spent just like every year, with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and his parents, although there was an addition this year: Sam.

Sam and Emmett were perfect together: two muscular jocks always laughing at each other's ridiculous jokes, teasing each other, betting, contesting, and always ending by making out. It had been a bit awkward with Emmett's parents at first who apparently didn't know their son had a boyfriend. After a while though everyone had been laughing and enjoying a lovely Christmas.

Of course Sam's presence had only made someone else's absence all the more difficult to get over. However Edward was most of all happy Emmett had find his everything. He actually had found Sam a very nice guy, his bigotry and arrogance gone. Far from his retarded friends, he was just like Emmett, and Edward would probably get along very very well him. Actually, Sam and Emmett were both staying at Edward's for the week.

Edward was quite certain it was a ploy from his friend and almost-friend to cheer him up, but honestly Edward wasn't complaining, and it seemed the ploy was working !

On the Friday night, exactly two weeks after the Incident, as Edward liked to refer to, Sam, Emmett and him were playing cards in Edward's room. Esme and Carlisle were away, so Edward had gone full monty, Green Day booming across the room, an Absolut Vodka half consumed on shots and cocktails.

Edward didn't like getting drunk and never drank more than was reasonable, but he did like to get light-headed from time to time, and now he was on a little cloud, his chest thrumming from the loud music, laughing hard at the strip poker game going on.

What was even funnier was that he was winning by far –which might be due either to Emmett wanting to cheer him up, or to Emmett and Sam neither of them minding to strip AT ALL.

In any case, Edward was laughing his head off at his friends' old-couple bickering, all problems far away.

"Hey you tricked me !" Sam complained.

"What ? Me ?" Emmett acted all innocent, one hand over his chest.

"Yes ! You made me lose my concentration so I'd lose this hand !"

"Me ?! All I did was admire your chest hair, which curls so cutely around your sexy nipples !" Emmett exclaimed, grinning.

Sam grunted "I'm going to be inspecting your pubic hair !"

Edward opened wide eyes "Woh ! Ho ! Calm down boys ! don't get too excited ! I'm sure you don't want to start something you couldn't stop ..."

Emmett smiled seductively "Like what ?" He stroked Edward's wrist, whose alcohol inhibited brain didn't react in time to pull away. In any case, he kind of was enjoying the attention...

"Hey ! Mine !" Sam growled possessively as he tugged Emmett, who was now leaning on Edward, clad only in his boxers.

"Oh come on, boy, what's wrong with a little threesome ?" Emmett stroked Sam's chin –who, by the way, was also in his underwear.

Edward swallowed nervously. If they didn't stop this soon he wouldn't be able to stop himself ... And wouldn't be accountable for his actions ... He was already hard, two weeks without any kind of action wasn't something a male of his age was used to.

He grunted in annoyance, his friends seemed a bit too entranced with each other, so he decided to clear out.

"Ok, guys, find yourselves a room or I'm joining the party and you really don't want that !" Emmett grinned sheepishly at Edward.

"Sorry, we'll help you clear this away."

"No, no, no, you've been taking care of everything, I've got this, go have fun."

Edward cleared everything up while the two horndogs slowly walked up the stairs to the guest bed-room, groping themselves all the while, the very distinct sound of cuffs clicking closed being the last sound before the door shut closed. Thank God for soundproofing !

Edward enjoyed a last cocktail while he cleaned up the mess, then strode up to his bedroom, slumping down in bed.

He was so lucky to have a friend like Emmett ... And he had been on very good terms with Sam, if only the guy would come out Emmett would be so much happier.

Edward knew that Emmett was worried about what happened to his friend, worried about what stupidities Sam could possibly come up with. Sam of course had immediately reassured his boyfriend, but only time would tell unfortunately.

Sam had also wanted to go and 'rip his fucking head off' when he had heard what had happened with the boy – after his initial shocked reaction at the boy's apparent homosexuality.

Well, not only did Edward want the pleasure for himself, but he didn't exactly want the boy's gayness –true or not- to be cause for discussion. Edward wanted to bash the boy, not be some bitchy ex-boyfriend.

Edward sighed, struggled to fall asleep, and succeeded after a long hour.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, feeling tired. This was not uncommon lately. He would struggle to fall asleep, wake up tired, and put on a good face for everyone.

The truth was, he was still feeling terrible. He had convinced Emmett, Sam and his family that he was over the boy, but that wasn't true. He fell asleep every night lusting for someone to hold. He woke up with red eyes and salted cheeks from where single tears had fallen during the night.

And the worse part was that Edward had probably never actually been loved by the boy. The whole thing had been a horrible lie. None of it was true.

For some reason, this hurt the most, that's what cut the deepest. If Edward had done something wrong, if the boy had fallen out of love, then that was one thing, that was something that had happened to Edward once or twice. He could understand that. He could forgive the boy for not staying in love with someone like Edward.

But he couldn't forgive him for betraying Edward's trust like that. He couldn't forgive the boy for lying that badly.

All Edward wanted was to destroy that pretty face of his for making Edward feel like this. Making him feel ... _dependent_, _sad_, _lost_. He hadn't felt like this since ... since JAMES !

Anyway, Edward put the mask back on while he saw Emmett and Sam away, they were both returning to Emmett's flat where they would be living. Apparently Sam had cheerfully filled in the vacant spot in it.

Esme and Carlisle –who had returned late the previous night- were in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Edward came back in. He ate peacefully with his adoptive parents, his thoughts running around in a circle – why ? Why me ? Why did he do this me ?

He had gotten at the conclusion that the boy must be some sick perverted sadist just like Edward, but who got his kicks out off breaking people's heart instead of breaking their balls like Edward did, when someone knocked on the door.

"I've got it !" Carlisle exclaimed, who was enjoying a week-end Saturday with his wife. A few steps, the door handle turning, and;

"Hello, Mr Cullen."

Billy.

Billy Fucking BLACK.

What the HELL did he want ? Was he here to apologize in the boy's stead ?

Carlisle must have been entertaining the same train of thought as soon he wasn't overly polite.

"Mr Black. What can I do for you ?"

"I am here to talk about what happened between our sons."

Carlisle raised his voice a bit "I don't think there is anything to talk about."

"Well, I think there is. Is Edward here ? Jacob would like to talk to him..."

That did it. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE ! YOU AND YOUR DEVIL OFFSPRING HAVE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE AS IT IS !"

"Mr Cullen, please –"

"NO ! OUT ! NOW !"

Billy stood firm "I am not leaving."

Edward strode to the entrance. "Ah, Edward my boy, I'm –"

"Billy. I am grateful for everything you have done for me, but I want nothing to do with you any more. Please leave. Now."

Billy frowned "As I was saying, I am not leaving until I get what I am here for."

"And what would that be ?" Edward questioned, wanting to get rid of the insistent man.

"Talk with you." Carlisle interceded "That is NOT going to happen. OUT NOW or I'm allowing my son to make you leave." Looking smug at the mention of Edward's martial arts skills.

"Dad, you don't want to cross Edward, trust me." The boy was standing there, looking ... fearful ? But determined.

Edward froze. How DARE he come here ? Did he have a DEATH WISH ?

Carlisle looked like he was going to implode "What do you think you're doing ? Away. Now." He tried to shut the door close, but Edward wedged his foot in it before. He exited the house and shut the door behind him, leaving him with Billy and the boy.

"Now. Tell me exactly why you are here or I swear I will break every bone in your body. And trust me when I say I won't hesitate to act on my threats. Mister chicken-brain here can attest."

"Dad, could you leave us to talk, please ?"

"Yes, son. Don't disappoint me, Jacob." Billy returned to his car and jumped in.

"Edward, I only want to talk."

"Talk ? What is there to talk about ?" Edward asked, too surprised to express his outrage.

"Listen, Edward, I am so sorry. I can't say how much –" Edward punched the boy square in the nose, relishing the sound of broken cartilage. God had he wanted to do that for a LONG time ! The boy yelped in surprised.

The boy was holding his nose, blood gashing from the wound.

"Right, I have said everything I wanted to say." Edward said happy with himself. "Normally I would enjoy punching you blue, but seeing as you don't have a single chance to beat me, I am going to be gracious and let you say whatever it is you are here to say." He crossed his arms, ready to hear whatever bullshit the boy was here to serve him.

The boy now had tears in his eyes. "Edward, I am sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to. I love you with all my heart. I –" Another punch, square in the jaw this time, stopped him again. This time the boy didn't even react.

"Don't. Ever. Lie. To me. Again."

He was sobbing "Edward, I - I'm not lying, I would prove it - to you if I - I had any way of doing that. I - I swear, Ed - ward, you're all that matters to me. I was so afraid ... I – I thought someone would find out. I wanted to show everyone, I wanted to jump on you and surprise you. But, but that girl, she hinted at me being gay. And ... I – I panicked. Edward I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Edward please forgive me, I love you with all my heart, I know how it is difficult for you to trust, and I know I fucked up, BIG TIME, but please, please give me another chance. PLEASE I won't disappoint you again. I swear. Please Edward" He was crying by the end, had fallen to the ground, on his knees, begging pitifully.

Edward did NOT need this. Now the seed of doubt was planted, now he was second-guessing himself. All his previous doubts were amplified ten-fold. It had never made sense how ... The boy had being willing to submit himself to Edward, how he had been willing to get himself tied up, at Edward's mercy.

A quick fuck would have done the trick, he didn't need to do all that to get Edward to trust him. Or maybe it was only to make Edward fall the harder ?

"So you come to my home, you're being the worst bitchy homophobe, suddenly you fall in love and become gay, and then you wait for me to come to kiss that bitch girlfriend of yours. What am I supposed to believe, HUH ? Your lovely daddy tells me you have a thing for breaking hearts. Well, all of a sudden I feel very inclined to believe him. You know, I always pictured myself as a freak, until I met you. Then I realized I'm just twisted. You're some kind of perverted sadistic monster who loves to destroy."

The boy, still kneeling, had raised his head in hope. At hearing this though, he dropped it again.

"Edward, you're my everything. You're the one for me. I understand why you feel like this, and I can only blame myself for being a coward. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and probably will for a few years. I want you to know that you changed me, that I owe you everything I have. I'm on good terms with my dad, I'm doing something I like, and it's all thanks to you. I know you don't care, but I just want you to know that you didn't fail, I did. I am a heart-breaking freak. If you ever want to talk to me or see me again, I want you to know that I will wait for you. I want you to know that you're all I care about, and that if there is a single chance, any chance whatsoever that you might be able to forgive me, I will take whatever I can get. Anything, I will do whatever you ask, I don't care what it takes, if there is any chance you could forgive me, I will take it."

"That's great, buddy. Why don't you leave right now ?"

The boy had tears streaming down his face now. "Yes, if there is no chance to fix ... _us_, then I am leaving."

"There never was any US, boy. You lied through the whole month. I never got to see the true you. I don't believe any of it was real on your part. So there is NOTHING TO FIX !"

The boy stood up, dried his tears and drove his gaze in Edward's eyes. "Edward. I am fucking madly in love about you. I am NOT lying. I am only going to say this once. I am dependent on you. You're like my drug. I am nothing without you and I've been spending the week beating myself up. And I am going to keep on doing that until either you decide to give me a glimmer of hope or I manage to forgive myself for what I did to you and for what I lost."

A single tear ran down the boy's cheek "Good bye, Edward."

Could Edward really let him go after all this ?


	16. Almost

Chapter XVI : **ALMOST**

A/N : Thanks to elfprincess8 as usual !

**Warning : Vivid imagination**

* * *

Edward almost, _almost_ succeeded in letting him go. But at the last moment, his doubts, his hopes and his love made him reach out.

"Jacob wait !" Managing to pronounce his name for the first time.

Jacob whipped around, his eyes full of a desperate hope, a pleading expression written on his face.

"I want you to swear that you have not lied to me, that this is truly a terrible mistake, and that it wasn't some sick ploy to use me."

Jacob immediately answered "I swear on my mother's grave, the only person I ever cared more about than you, that I am desperately in love with you, that I didn't lie to you, and that I am the worst coward imaginable."

Edward stood unmoving, his eyes judging, weighing, calculating. After a good five minutes of tense silence, Edward sighed.

"I can't make any promises. All I can do is promise to think about it, to tell you I need time and that maybe, just _maybe _I will contact you wanting to see you again."

Jacob's legs gave way as he slumped down. He whispered "Thank you ..."

"Now I want you to leave and never come back uninvited. If you ever pull this stunt again, I won't wait for Carlisle to let me break you. And believe me when I say that it will be done without ANY regret or afterthought."

Jacob nodded weakly "I promise."

Edward waited for Jacob to get up and leave, but the boy was still sobbing desperately. His heart bleeding out, Edward reached out for his former lover, and helped him up.

Sighing deeply, he did the only thing he should never have done: Edward brought Jacob into a hug. Jacob melted down in his arms, his sobbing slowly calming. "Edward..." He whined.

"Shh, calm down." Edward cooed as he stroked Jacob's short hair.

After a while, he added "We'll work this out, but now I need time, so please go." Edward disengaged from the hug and stepped back, clearly indicating this was over.

Jacob, his cheeks wet with tears, nodded weakly again and slowly turned around, leaving.

Edward batted his eyelashes quickly, chasing any residual tears away. After staring in the empty for a while, he whipped around and strode back home. He jerked the door open, his mind away, and as a result almost bumped into his parents who were standing right behind the door.

"Edward ?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine, Carlisle, Esme, we talked, and it was good."

"So what are you going to do now ?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"Think."

"Son ..." Carlisle trailed off.

"Dad, look. I know you're worried, but I can only tell you I'm much better, and you don't have to worry about me right now. I just – Jacob said ... things, I need time to think this through." Edward said firmly.

"Edward –" Carlisle was cut off by Esme.

"Hun', let him go." Esme put a calming hand on her husband's forearm.

"Come here Edward." Esme pulled Edward into a hug. "We just want you to be happy, Edward. Do what you feel is right, we trust you." She whispered before letting Edward go.

He smiled weakly "Thanks mom. Don't worry, dad, it's just a stupid crush, I only need to sort out my head." He slipped past his parents and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

There was a lot of thinking to do, and it would not be fun...

The question was, should he trust Jacob, or not ? Or maybe the question was if he should get over himself or not.

Or much simpler, maybe it was time to start trusting again. Maybe it was worth it ...

No, Jacob was definitely worth it. Or was he ?

These were the questions that had to be answered. The easiest would be to boil everything down to one question and to answer that. So what question did Edward want to ask ?

Well, did Edward trust Jacob ? No, bad question. The problem was that Edward did not trust, so basing his decision on this question wouldn't be fair on Jacob.

So the question was, was Jacob worth it ? Was Jacob worth the pain, worth the risk ?

The only people Edward had ever let in had turned out ... Well, it hadn't turned out well. Then again, it was a bit too late not to let Jacob in.

Oh hell ... Decision, decision !

* * *

Jacob was in the car with his father. Neither of them talked. The confrontation had been worse and better than what Jacob had hoped. For one, he had been given some form of hope he would be able to cling to. On the other hand, Edward had said pretty hurtful things.

When the car pulled up at Billy's large house, he turned the engine off and both men stayed seated.

"Son, I know you don't want to talk, but I need to know how it went." Billy stated firmly.

Jacob sighed "Not too bad. He broke my nose, nothing I didn't deserve. He said he needed time and that he would think about it."

Billy took hold of one of his son's shoulders "It's going to be alright, Jake, don't worry."

"Yeah, I hope."

The two left the car and strode inside the house in the cold December afternoon.

Jacob made a bee-line for his room and slumped down in bed. He played the hug again and again in his head. How could he ever make it without Edward, his safe haven ?

Edward was his anchor, everything and yet the only thing he needed.

He could only hope Edward would re-consider, would think about it, and would reach a relatively positive conclusion.

Jacob knew that Edward had a very hard time trusting people. Well, Jacob had awfully betrayed that trust. He had in the course of two seconds smashed everything they had, and now he didn't know if he would ever get it back.

He lifted his legs to his chest and hugged them tightly. How could he prove to Edward that he was telling the truth ? How could he show his love that this was all due to Jacob's lack of courage ?

Jacob couldn't come out to anyone else. Yet. That much he knew. It was still too early. The only reason he had told his father was because he had needed someone to talk to, someone to open up to now that he didn't have Edward any more.

Jacob brushed a finger over his lips, remembering the sensation of Edward's lips on his. Edward's taut, manly lips, yet so soft...

Jacob brushed the finger on his chin, remembering the feeling of Edward's tongue slowly travelling down. Down his neck. Down his throat.

He shivered and sobbed, letting the tears free once more.

Jacob lay down and hugged himself.

He remembered everything. From the strong arms that would hold him safe from the world at night, to the hard chest against which he would cuddle while he slept, by the exquisite stickiness he felt waking up after spending a night sweating by his lover's warm side.

He could still feel the soreness of his muscle after being tied up spread eagle a whole night, the delicious burn of Edward _filling_ him...

The sensation of Edward's hardness between the clefts of his arse in the morning, Edward firmly pressed against Jacob.

The strange feeling of security when Edward tied his lover up and claimed him, the perfect sentiment of letting everything go and putting himself in Edward's capable hands. The knowledge that he didn't have to _do_, or _say _anything. The knowledge that he couldn't disappoint Edward when he was tied up helpless.

The sincerity in Edward's words after the climax when he professed his unconditional love...

All that was lost.

And then there was the worst memory of all.

Edward's face when he saw Jacob with Bella. The disgust and the hurt. Two emotions that Jacob was solely responsible for. Two emotions that Jacob put Edward through.

Edward who had already been through so much. Edward who deserved something good in his life, Edward would deserved to be loved and not cheated on.

Edward who was well above Jacob's league.

Jacob didn't deserve Edward. He didn't deserve his forgiveness, he didn't deserve his love, his loyalty, his trust.

What had taken Jacob to go to Edward and beg for forgiveness ? How could he have been so selfish ?

For once in his life, he could have done good. He could have left Edward alone, he could have saved Edward the trouble and the suffering.

But no. Like everything else in Jacob's life, he had needed to fuck this up.

As time went by, Jacob slowly started losing hope. Not only that Edward would ever forgive him, but that he would be able to convince himself that he should try to get back with Edward. The more time passed, the more Jacob was convinced Edward was better off without him.

* * *

Almost one week went by since the confrontation. Almost one week since Jacob had been given hope. And now he had almost succeeded in tarnishing that hope entirely by himself.

Billy had stayed home over the week end, tried to get Jacob to open up without success, and had had to return to work on the Monday.

Jacob had dived into the complexity of his studies, relishing the break from the endless circle of doubts that went through his mind whenever he had a single second to think.

At exactly 7:33PM that Friday night, as Jacob was studying the dreaded and thrice-blasted physical chemistry, his phone rang.

Who the hell was calling him late on a Friday night ? A quick glance told Jacob it wasn't Edward – he tried to control his heart when the phone first rang, but it jumped nonetheless, as it always did of late when his phone rang.

No wanting to be bothered by some store clerk, advertiser or colleague in distress, Jacob let the phone ring, diving back into the complexity of electron clouds.

At exactly 7:35PM, the phone rang again. Irritated, Jacob picked up at the first tone and asked rudely.

"Who is this and why are you calling me late on a Friday night ?"

"_Sorry, I thought you'd want to talk..._" Edward. Jacob's heart surged. He had called !

"EDWARD !"

"_Yes ... But from the sound of it, you're not in the mood, so good evening, Jacob, sorry I interrupted whatever you were doing._"

"No, no wait ! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you !" His heart travelled all the way from the clouds down to his shoes. Jacob needed to say something, and it wouldn't be easy.

"Edward, before you say anything, I want you to know that I'm sorry I came, I should have realized how selfish I was being, and I'm not good for you... Everything you said was true, and I think we should stay apart for your own good." Jacob had spent the week antagonizing this speech, memorizing it, burning it in his brain, making sure there was no way he would coward out again.

There was a long tensed silence. Then.

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOOD FOR ME AND WHAT IS NOT? So I finally am able to admit to __being able to__ recognize that I'm desperately in love with you, and you're just going to walk out "__**for my own good**__" ? __Y__ou know, you should make up your mind. If you want out, then you should say so clearly instead of putting this on ME._" Jacob closed my eyes tightly shut. Edward was right. How had Jacob come to these conclusion ?

"Edward, I – I just meant that I can't see you hurt again, and knowing it was all my fault ... I – I can't ..."

Edward snorted "_Well, I was going to serve you a memorized speech about how sorry I was for saying all those nasty things, for hurting you, and that I hoped you could forgive me and we could get together and talk, but I'm going to have to improvise. So I'm only going to say that I'm sorry for being damaged, for not trusting you when I should have talked to you straight away rather than run away imagining the worse. It seems I managed to ruin everything by pushing you away. Good Bye Jacob._" He hung up.

Jacob sat there, stunned. How could he have been so wrong ? Edward still loved him and wanted another chance ? How had Jacob managed to make it look like it was all Edward's fault ? He had fucked up. AGAIN !

Jacob fumbled with his phone, calling the last number back. Pick up, Edward. Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up. He called again. Again.

At the fourth attempt, Edward took the call.

"_What ?_"

"Edward, I am so sorry, I didn't – I don't ... I love you and if you really want me back, then there is nothing I want more. I was just trying to make it easier for you, I didn't ... I thought you'd hate me, and I figured I would help you."

Edward sighed "_Sometimes I really don't understand you, Jacob..._"

"Please, could we forget I said anything? I'm sorry I keep fucking everything up. I just, I never cared for anyone like I do for you, and I want you to be happy, and I haven't felt like this, ever, and I don't know what to do, and I'm lost, and I'm sorry for making the wrong decisions, and I'm really trying, I swear, I just – " Jacob sobbed "Edward I love you so much ... Please Please Please give me another chance, I can't stand being separated from you."


	17. Talking Terms

Chapter XVII: **TALKING TERMS**

A/N: As usual, thanks to elfprincess8 ! A picometer is ten to the power minus twelve meter in case you come from those strange countries where they use feet and hands to measure things ! (And stones to weigh them). Enjoy !

**Warnings : Light allusions.**

* * *

"Jacob, it's alright, take a breath, I called to say I loved you too, remember ? I think we should talk, and I'm back in my flat, so I was wondering if you'd want to stop by tomorrow, so we can do some talking before term starts..."

Jacob didn't hesitate a second "What time do you want me there ?"

"The earlier you come, the more time we'll have."

"Is ten alright ?"

"Yup, ten's good !" They both hung up.

Jacob stared blindly at his wall. He pinched himself. Nope, not a dream.

He was going to see Edward !

The rest of the evening was spent imagining everything he would say, turning excuses in his head until he was satisfied with them, agonizing on the perfect speech.

When Billy came home late that night, and sat himself down for dinner with his son, he asked.

"You're in a fine mood tonight... What happened ?"

"Edward called" Jacob grinned.

Billy flashed a knowing smile "Oh, and what did he have to say ?"

"He wants me to come over tomorrow !" Jacob declared, happily munching on a cookie his father had bought on the way home.

"I'm glad, son."

Jacob spent the rest of the dinner chatting about Edward, about how his angel was perfect, about why he was perfect and so on, and so on, and so on, and so on, until Billy said.

"It's late, Jake and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. I'm working tomorrow, so I'll probably be gone before you wake up. Good luck with Edward tomorrow." And he hugged his son before heading towards his bedroom and en-suite bathroom.

Jacob decided that he would need all the sleep he could get, and kidded himself into thinking that he would be able to fall asleep.

Three hours later, he was in his bed, grinning from ear to ear, hoping he would get to hug his Edward, hoping everything would go well.

The next morning, Jacob jumped up at 7AM, his alarm-clock waking him up. The usual morning sleepiness far from his mind, the bronze man bolted out of bed and ran for the shower.

At 7:25, he had taken a shower, had shaved, had taken out a nice outfit – nothing too fancy, but not the Saturday classic jogging clothes either – and was waiting on his bed, staring at the clock, watching the seconds pass by. 7:25:15, 7:25:16, 7:25:17, 7:25:18, 7:25:19, 7:25:, 7:25:20, 7:25:21, 7:25:22, 7:2523:, 7:25:24, 7:25:25, 7:25:26, 7:25:27, 7:25:28, 7:25:29, 7:25:30, 7:25:31, 7:25:32, 7:25:33, 7:25:34, 7:25:35, 7:25:36, 7:25:37, 7:25:38, _et caetera_, _et caetera_.

At 7:27:58, Jacob decided that he was hungry and tried not to run to the kitchen.

At 7:33:12, the bacon was ready. At 7:41:46, the bacon was eaten.

7:41:47, 7:41:48, 7:41:49, 7:41:50, 7:41:51, 7:41:52, 7:41:53, 7:41:54, 7:41:55, 7:41:56, 7:41:57, 7:41:58, 7:41:59, 7:42:00.

At 7:58:22, Jacob decided he could take a few minutes to brush his teeth.

At 8:01:05, his teeth were brushed.

At 8:03:11, he decided that he would calculate the time needed to get to Edward's place. There were exactly 6 tube stops between their respective houses. So roughly 5 minutes for each stop, or half an hour tube ride. Account for possible delays, count 40 minutes tube ride. About 4 minutes to get to the tube, add another 6 minutes to get from Bayswater Station to Edward's flat...

So roughly 50 minutes. Which meant he needed to leave at 9:10. Round that up to 9AM to be absolutely sure to be in time.

The result was that at 9:30:00, Jacob was standing in front of Edward's door, desperately wanting to gnaw on his nails. What if Edward wasn't ready ? What if Edward got pissed at Jacob for coming too early ? But he had said that the earlier the better, right ? So maybe he would be happy Jacob was early ?

After five minutes, thirty-two seconds of fidgeting on Edward's doorstep, Jacob decided to knock. Add another two minutes to summon the courage to do so, and at exactly 9:37:59.

"Coming !" Was heard muffled by the door. Jacob's heart start pumping at an unnatural rate, and the boy could feel his whole body thrumming each time the left ventricle contracted, pushing out the blood in the different arteries.

A few seconds later, the door whipped open, and a smiling Edward was revealed in the flat.

"Hey ! Come in !" Edward moved out of the way.

Jacob nearly tripped on his feet entering the flat. "Uh ... hey ..." He said awkwardly.

Edward smiled knowingly "No need to be nervous, Jake, I don't bite, well, not this time around anyway ..." His grin faltered "I'm sorry for hitting you by the way ..."

"It's alright, it's not like I didn't deserve it." Jacob shrugged it off.

Edward frowned "That doesn't mean it wasn't wrong. Anyway, come on in !"

Jacob followed his former lover, feeling alien in this place where he had been so happy, hating every minute of this feeling of being a stranger in this house. Edward slumped down on one of the couches, and Jacob stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself. All he wanted was to creep under Edward's arm, leaning on his angel.

Edward patted the place beside him. Jacob immediately grinned, kicked his shoes off and jumped on the couch beside Edward, letting his lover snake an arm around his shoulders.

"So, Jake, I'm sorry for making you wait this long ... "

"I don't ca-"

"Please, let me finish." Edward interrupted. Jacob nodded. "So, I'm sorry for hurting you, for making you wait this long, and I hope you can forgive me. I want you to know that I'm not sure I trust you, but I decided _this_ was worth whatever risk I could take."

Jacob had never dared hope for such a perfect outcome. He waited a little to make sure Edward had said everything he wanted to say, and then said "I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am for what I did ... And before you say anything else, I want you to know that I told my dad about ... _us_, and he's much more OK with it than I was hoping for. But, and I understand if you can't accept it, I'm still not ready for everyone to know just yet ..." Jacob lowered his head. "I'm sorry to have to disappoint you all the time, Edward ..."

Edward gently grabbed Jacob's chin and lifted his head "Jake, I never wanted you to feel like you had to come out, I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression, I – I really don't care as long as we're happy together. Everyone else can go fuck themselves for all I care. You take all the time you want, there is no hurry. I've been there too, remember ? I know what it is, it took me about six months between admitting it to myself and admitting to others. Take all the time you want, Jake."

Jake didn't answer, but simply pressed himself tighter against Edward.

"Jacob, I love you, and honestly, I want to be selfish and say all I care about is that we're both happy together. So next time you feel pressured or anything, you just come to me, I swear I will never judge you any more, I won't let your dad's ideas come between us, or my trust issues."

"Ed', your trust was never a problem, it's just I'm not nearly as courageous as you are..."

Edward smiled "It does feel that way, doesn't it ? Don't worry, you just need to boost your confidence, I remember feeling like crap for not daring to come out. You just need someone to support you, and I want you to know you can lean as much as you want on me. I'm strong and I won't let you down again."

"Anyway, Jacob, I'm not courageous either. That Friday when we walked to Campus, there was something I wanted to ask, and I never got round to asking it because I didn't dare. This whole drama could probably have been avoided if I had ... So it's also my fault, Jacob."

"No, it's really not, Ed."

Edward chuckled "Ok, let's agree to disagree on that. How about some lunch ? I know it's only 12, but I'm starving !"

Jacob pressed himself against Edward. Too early to break contact ! He wanted more Edward first ! "Not now." He stated.

Edward manoeuvred Jacob onto his lap, so they were both facing each other, their faces a few picometers from each other.

"Jacob, I really want to kiss your pretty lips right now."

Jacob smirked "What are you waiting for ? It's not like you've ever asked permission before."

Edward smirked back and slowly pressed his lips onto Jacob's, the latter enjoying those lips he had thought about, dreamt about, agonized about. Edward circled his love with his hands and gently pulled him, brining the two men together.

Jacob opened his mouth, hoping to be allowed to lend his angel's tongue. Edward immediately deepened the kiss, exploring Jacob's mouth, committing every single detail to memory, swearing never to lose this again.

Jacob was getting aroused at an alarming rate, and he started seeking friction. A teenager without sex for three full weeks ? Like that ever happened !

Edward immediately pulled away from Jacob's mouth, who felt like whining at the loss. The irritation only grew when Edward brought his hands down to Jacob's hips and stilled their movement.

"Not now, Jake."

Jacob did his best to fight his angel's strength and continued rubbing himself like some horn-dog "I want you Edward. I want you _in _me, now."

Edward's face was of marble when he said "Not happening."

Jacob, desperate, tried another tactic. One hand slowly traced Edward's jaw line while the other sneakily crept down to his groin. The game got much less fun when the hand reached the target and found a desperate lack of hardness. Only soft tissue.

Jacob sat back down on the couch next to Edward and hung his head, defeated. "You – you don't want this ?"

"No, Jacob, I don't."

Jacob felt tears threatening to break loose "You don't want me ?"

Edward smile sadly "Look, Jacob, I asked you here to talk. The first time round everything was ... _frantic_. I'm going to need more time. You know I don't trust anyone easily, and it's going to take time to build back t what we had. If this is what you want that is."

Jacob batted his eyelids, chasing any eventual tears away "Yeah. I just – I just thought ..."

Edward frowned "I'm sorry if I'm sending mixed signals. I wanted you to know that I love you, but I'm not ready for more yet. Look, if I don't trust you, I can't expect you to trust me. And as long as I can't expect you to trust me, I can't do anything. You have to understand, Jake, the ... _games_ we play, they have rules. The most important is mutual trust. And roles aside, we're equals in this, so I won't ask you to put your trust in me without the opposite being true."

Jacob looked up, confused "Who cares ? I trust you, that's all that matters, you don't need to trust me to fuck me."

Edward stood up, looking irritated "Well, you're wrong, Jacob. It's far from all that matters. It's important, but there are other things that matter. Look, maybe you can't understand, I don't know. It's not even a Dom thing, it's me. I love you and I won't do this before _this_, _us_, are repaired. You might consider the incident closed, but I don't. You still kissed a girl, and it will be some time before I forget that. It's not even about betrayal, it's ... Now, every time I think of you, I see _her_. You have to give me more time, Jacob. I'm slow at this, I know and I apologize, but I'm going as fast as I can - considering. I can't do this unless I'm a 100% behind it. If there is any doubt, I can't do anything. You'll just have to take my word for it, and either wait for me or walk away. There's nothing else I can do, Jacob, I'm sorry."

"You said that you loved me, you kissed me." Jacob pointed out, annoyed. He was hard as hell and he couldn't think straight when all the blood was being diverted towards .. _demanding_ organs !

"I do, I did. I've said everything I wanted to say, I tried to prove to you that I want to make this work, now the ball is in your court. I can't do any more right now."

Jacob shook his head, trying to clear up his thoughts. Fuck, he hated having blue balls. Weren't three weeks enough ? "I'm sorry, Edward. It's all my fault and I'm being selfish ... _Again_... I'll wait as long as you want me to. I can't say how thankful I am that you're giving me another chance." Jacob stood up too and faced his angel. "Now, how about that lunch ?" He said, before gently kissing Edward again, who melted in the second kiss.

After a few minutes of intense making-out, they went to the kitchen where they loaded fish and chips in the oven.

Edward flashed a grin "And when this is over, we'll be talking punishment."

Jacob's cock twitched and he wasn't able to suppress a moan. Aw man, the following days were going to be BLOODY LONG !


	18. Temptation

Chapter XVIII : **TEMPTATION**

A/N : Thanks to elfprincess8 for her beta'ing help !

**Warning : Fluffy business !**

* * *

Jacob and Edward were comfortably seated in the couch, enjoying the feeling of their full bellies, while cuddling against each other. Jacob was moulded against Edward, his head in the crook of the neck.

"So what now ?" Jacob asked. Not that he exactly wanted to press the matter, but he did need to know what he was in for.

Edward hummed, making the whole of Jacob shake with him. "I don't know, I didn't plan this far ahead... What do _you _want to do ?"

Jacob sighed. Obviously Edward wouldn't make it easy. Not that he deserved to have it easy. "I would say 'anything to please you', but I don't think that's what you want to hear." Jacob reflected for a moment. The truth was probably much better. "All that counts is I get to be with you."

Edward smiled "I think we can arrange that. If your dad doesn't hate me yet, it'd be nice to have you back here."

Jacob grinned "I think I should be able to convince him ... And you really don't have to worry, he loves you ..."

Edward quirked an eyebrow "Does he ? Even if he came to know I am the one who stole your innocence ?"

Jacob chuckled "Dad isn't stupid you know, I think he knows more than you can imagine. And he might not look like it, but he knows me very well... I really don't want to know how much he has guessed ..."

"Haha, yes, you're probably right. Well, that's good ! You move back whenever you want, Jake !" Edward said, holding Jacob tightly against him.

Jacob pulled out from the embrace and flashed a tight grin "Can I go get my stuff and come back right away ?"

Edward hummed again "Mmh ... I would like that ..."

Jacob jumped up "Hum .. Maybe if I go right away ?"

"Wow, my boy is eager ! Nope I don't mind, I'll go get you your keys so you can come and go as much as you want."

Jacob frowned "So to be clear, you trust me enough to give me your keys, but not with anything else ?"

Edward tilted his head "Yes, that's it. Something you don't understand ?"

"I guess we just don't think the same..." Jacob almost continued to debate, but in the end decided against another discussion that could lead to an argument. "Right, I'll be back with my stuff as soon as possible !"

Edward nodded, and handed a set of keys to Jacob, who took them with a heavy heart, knowing they represented the key to his angel's trust.

Jacob rocked on his feet, hoping for some kind of a good-bye. Edward jumped up from the couch and took Jacob's hands in his, threading their fingers together.

"I take it you're hoping for some kind of a farewell ?"

Jacob grinned "It's like you know me inside-out ... No fair."

Edward brushed his lips against Jacob's in a light peck. "Good-bye, luv'."

Jacob pouted "I don't get more than that ? I'll be gone for a full three hours, at least !"

Edward shook his head "Nope, but you can hope for more if you come back to this hell-house."

"Afraid I won't come back ?"

"Mmh ... Me ? Afraid ? You don't know me that well ..."

Jacob smirked "Maybe I know you better than you suspect."

Edward turned Jacob around forcefully and smacked his arse playfully "Just go, genius !"

"Alright, alright !" Jacob put his hands in the air, walking away.

The time would be perfect to do some serious thinking. Jacob made a bee-line for the tube, running and jumped in a car as the doors closed.

"_This is a District Line train to Wimbledon"_

Jacob sat down heavily and thought about everything that had happened.

Edward still wanted him. They were in for a long ride, but Edward still wanted him. Nothing else really mattered.

Or did it ?

...

...

No, it didn't. Nothing else mattered.

If Jacob made one thing right in his life, then this would be it. He would prove to Edward that he was worthy. He would prove to himself that he was worthy.

Then he would stay by Edward's side until Edward ordered him away.

Jacob grinned to himself on the tube, attracting a few questioning gazes. His future was all planned. Edward. University. Have fun, enjoy his angel. There was no need for anything else.

He slowly let his mind drift away while the tube sped on towards his home.

But there was one thing to deal with. Dad.

As opposed to what he announced, Jacob wasn't convinced his father would sway easily. But Jacob was over eighteen, in the end the decision was his, even though he hoped not to have to get there.

The tube arrived at Jacob's station, he hopped off and strode back home. Luckily – or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it – his father was home.

"Dad ? I'm home !"

Billy Black appeared around a corner "So where have you been at ?"

"Edward's"

Billy frowned "And ?"

Jacob felt a goofy grin invade his cheeks "We're patching it up."

Jacob's father didn't betray any emotion, only asked suspiciously "Why do I feel like there is something you're not telling me ?"

Jacob blushed. Damn. Why did everyone read him like an open book ? "I would like to live at his place during term time ..."

Billy raised an eyebrow "Would you now? ... Don't you think you're moving a tad too fast after everything that happened ?"

Jacob sighed "You can trust Edward to keep anything inappropriate off limits. He says he needs time." The final sentence was said quite dejectedly.

Billy chuckled "Too many details, Jake, too many details. Besides, I think Edward is right."

Jacob raised his eyebrows "Yes, well, I am going to pack seeing as I'm in minority."

Another chuckle "Yes, you do that. I'm sure you can't wait to run back to him."

Jacob strode past his dad, irritated. He definitely did NOT see why they should wait. And he definitely did NOT like it. And damn it if he wouldn't make good use of his hand if Edward decided to wait any longer.

Maybe a nudge here or there could speed things up ? Jacob smiled unconsciously as he remembered the first days, dancing around each other, teasing, looking but not touching. Maybe he could convince Edward to change his mind.

After all, Ed' might have control, but he was still human. And a man at that.

A plan was slowly formulating in his mind. He immediately turned rock-hard at the mere thought of what was hopefully going to happen.

Maybe he could coax Edward into getting aggressive... Maybe he could get Edward to ... lash out ? Tie Jacob up ...

Jacob moaned as he thought of everything that Edward could do to him ... Everything that he had done to him.

Thinking back on everything he had been taught, _and_ on everything that had happened to him, Jacob had a hard time imagining he could actually get off on being tied up ... After all he enjoyed it, who cared whether or not it was right, or wrong. He liked being tied up safely by his angel, that was all that mattered.

He felt ... Safe. But the pain ? That was another matter entirely. How could someone, anyone, get off on pain ?

He remembered being puzzled at the beginning. But then there was something else. He remembered the conclusion he arrived to. He deserved to be punished. He enjoyed being punished. He had spent his last years being a horrible person, and now Edward was offering him a way out, redemption.

Besides, he loved the attention. After his mother died, and his father devoted himself to work, it was like nobody was left. No good friends to lean on, no family to ask for help, no shoulder to cry on.

So he had closed off. Closed off and not let anyone get anywhere near him again.

That's when Edward made his appearance centre stage.

Jacob remembered the first time he had seen him. At that restaurant, talking to his dad. And they had been enjoying themselves, like a dad and his son out for some bonding.

There was nothing but jealousy, Jacob had despised that brat immediately for succeeding in getting into his father's good graces, for being granted his father's time.

And then came that dreadful deal with his dad.

Well, not so dreadful in the end. The first spanking had been a stinging reminder of everything Jacob had done wrong in the past years. He had enjoyed this reminder, and hated himself for enjoying being spanked.

And now he treasured every moment he spent with his angel, Edward. He preciously filed away every day he was given to spend with Edward.

And right then, amidst all his packing, Jacob wanted to hope. He wanted to hope that he would get the forever happy, and the merry ending all those children's books displayed, all these stories his beloved mother had read.

He had stopped hoping when his mother had disappeared, but now he wanted to hope anew.

* * *

Jacob was standing in front of Edward's door, his hands shaking lightly. Now that he was here, he wasn't reassured.

This was a new engagement. If he chose to turn the door knob, he was taking a vow.

Jacob opened the door.

Edward was sitting on the couch, and he turned when hearing the door open. The genuine smile that lit up his face was all Jacob needed to realize _this _was exactly what he wanted.

Edward jumped up to help with everything Jacob had brought.

"So your dad is fine with you living here, then ?"

"More or less."

Edward helped Jacob take everything to his room. "I don't want any problems with your dad, Jake ..."

Jacob slumped down on his bed "Don't worry, he's fine, he just thinks I'm being quick moving in here already after everything that happened."

Edward sat down behind Jacob and put his arms around him, resting his chin on a shoulder "And what do _you_ think, handsome ?"

Jacob sighed "I think you're right, but that doesn't mean I like it." He said, not sounding very convinced.

"Mmh .. Well, you're going to have to make the best of it, 'cause I'm not changing my mind !"

Jacob grunted, before his stomach growled. Edward chuckled "How about some dinner ?"

Jacob chuckled too "Sounds good !"

Edward untangled himself from Jacob and jumped out of bed, his face pensive "Mmh ... I'm in the mood for ... Omelette ! Like that ?"

Jacob felt his mouth water "Yeah, sounds perfect !"

"Good, I'll take care of it, make yourself at home !" Edward said, before throwing another one of his genuinely kind smiles, the one that made Jacob's heart melt.

Home.

Jacob liked the sound of that.

Yeah, he was home. Home was wherever Edward was.

Jacob smiled to himself, before standing up and starting to unpack. Edward had cleaned the room, made the bed, turned the heat up and lit a few candles. It made Jacob's eyes dampen.

Edward was caring. There was no other way to say it. This reminded Jacob of the time when he had wondered how he had lived on without Edward in his life. It seemed like another person, another universe, some parallel dimension.

After a few minutes he heard "Jake, dinner's ready !"

Jacob dropped everything he was doing and strode out to the living room, where Edward had set the table, lit two candles, opened a bottle of red wine and dimmed the lights.

Edward was smiling "I thought we could have a comfy night together ..."

"I have told you how perfect you are, right ?"

Edward waved it off "Oh please, don't get all mushy on me now or I'll change my mind !"

Jacob pouted "I'm not being cheesy, I just want you to know you are perfection incarnated."

"Jeeze, Jake ! If you're not careful you're going to make my oversized ego blow up !" Edward joked.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we ? I mean what would I do without my arrogant boyfriend ?" Jacob shot back.

"Oh wow, Jake, you have a way with men ... But I guess you're right, I'm not exactly modest. Good thing I know my way around a kitchen to make up for it, huh ?"

Jacob smelled in the delicious scent of omelette coming from the table, and sat down eagerly "If it tastes as good as it smells, I can forgive any of your imperfections"

Edward smirked "Mmh, that's good to know ..."

Edward served his hungry lover before taking a generous portion for himself. They wolfed down the meal with occasional sips of a delectable Côte Du Rhône.

They then cuddled in the couch, snuggling in front of a movie before the moment Jacob dreaded and couldn't wait for: going to bed.

Time to put his plan into action !

Jacob wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "Ready to go to bed ?"

Edward raised his eyebrows "Don't even think about tempting me or you might find yourself on the receiving end of your very angry Dom, Jacob." He flashed a crooked smile "Trust me, you really don't want to know what that's like !"

Jacob smiled in for himself, this was working. He might get more than he bargained for, but at least he would get _something_ !

Edward looked suspicious "I warn you, Jake, if you try anything we're sleeping in different beds !"

Ug. That was NOT the plan ... Jacob would just have to trust in his teasing abilities !

They both changed for comfortable pyjama-shorts and crept under the heavy covers, taking up their favourite position: Edward holding Jacob, back to chest.

Jacob could feel Edward's desperately limp cock resting against his arse. He started shifting ever so lightly as though he was trying to find a comfortable position, making sure to rub himself as discreetly as possible against his lover's absence of hardness.

"In case you were wondering, you are _not_ being discreet, Jake."

Jacob couldn't help but grin "What ?" he asked innocently.

"Strop trying to excite me, it's not going to work." Edward whispered in Jacob's neck, letting his hot breath tickle Jacob's senses.

He felt like grunting as he slowly hardened in his pyjamas... No fair ! Why did he get hard when Edward didn't even try ?! And Edward was still completely soft ! Or was he ?

Mmh ... Maybe it was working, Jacob thought he could feel Edward harden somewhat.

Jacob moaned "I love lying like this with you, Ed' ..."

Edward felt completely hard now, which made Jacob grin goofily, happy of his little achievement, and over the moon to notice Edward wasn't completely turned off or unaffected.

Jacob, all the blood diverted from his brain, started rubbing himself much less discreetly against his angel.

Edward disentangled himself from Jacob and sat up "Jacob, just go to your own bed, I'm not in the mood to make this work if you don't put your back into it."

Jacob whined with a cheeky smile "Please ? I haven't had anything in three weeks ... I'm desperate !" Jacob tried the puppy eye trick as a last resort.

"Not happening, Jacob. I already told you, if you can't set your ... _needs _aside, I won't hold it against you if you want to go hunt a functional person. I know it's frustrating, but honestly you're not helping. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Jacob huffed and strode to 'his' bedroom. He fell asleep after a while with the usual blue balls he inflicted on himself.

* * *

Jacob woke up Sunday morning with the now usual morning wood after a long night's sleep. The smell of bacon and eggs permeated the air in his bedroom, so he threw some clothes on before walking out to the living room, where the table was set.

Edward showed an apologetic smile "I'm sorry about last night Jake ... But I just can't." He ended in a whisper, slumping down in a chair, hanging his head in defeat.

Jacob's heart surged and he ran to Edward, kneeling in front of him and stroking his cheek. "I'm sorry too, Ed', I'm just desperate, but I really don't blame you. I'm really grateful we've got this and I think I would regret it if we jumped on each other like the first time ..." Jacob declared in a low voice, before adding with a chuckle "You're just going to have to put up with my horny attitude, that's my condition if you want me here."

Edward looked up and smiled sadly "Ok, we can make do with this ! But I swear to get back for everything you do, that's my condition."

Jacob grinned "Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that !"

Days passed. Jacob and Edward slept in different beds every night to avoid a repeat of the first time, instead making sure to cuddle as much as possible the rest of the time.

Monday university started again, and soon routine set in. Jacob and Edward sailed through their exams, and before they knew it, three weeks had gone since they moved in together.

Jacob tried his best not to despair as more and more time went by, and Edward didn't give any sign that anything had changed. He enjoyed every moment spent with his angel and did his best not to dwell on what could be.

* * *

After three weeks though, he felt like he was irritated all the time. His hand didn't satisfy him, and Edward hadn't touched him since the first night, the best he got was one or two kissing sessions.

Friday of the third week, Jacob had declared he was too tired for the usual pub-night, and Edward had immediately declared he would accompany his 'friend' home.

That night they kissed good night as they did every night, but as Edward turned to his room, Jacob caught a wrist. "Ed' ... Can I sleep with you tonight ... ?"

Edward grabbed Jacob's free wrist "Come on in !" He said, without a moment's hesitation.

Jacob grinned like a madman, feeling like a damn chaste high school boy on his first date as he snuggled against Edward for the first time in three weeks.

This time Jacob was feeling too elated at being back where he belonged to focus on his abstinence, which is why it came as a surprise when one of Edward's hands snaked it's way onto Jacob's chest, feeling and roaming freely.

"Edward ?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

"Shh ... Enjoy yourself, Jake."

It was Jacob's turn to sit up "No. You don't get to play games with me."

"I'm not playing games. I want to thank you for your patience if you feel like it."

Jacob was not convinced "You're sure about this ?"

"Yes. We have taken it slow, and I have made you wait long enough."

Jacob was still not convinced. But in the end, the occasion was too good to pass on. He laid down next to Edward letting his lover explore his tanned muscled body like he once did.

Jacob was rock-hard in less than a second, panting and moaning with Edward's simple touch, particularly as a hand rubbed against a pointy nipple.

"Good, just let go, Jake."

Edward didn't waste any time, he slipped Jacob's shorts off and slowly stroked Jacob's steal-hard erection.

"MMMMH ... Ed' ..."

In less than a minute Jacob was cumming hard all over himself. He chuckled nervously "Didn't last long ..."

Edward jumped out of bed to get a warm wet towel to clean Jacob's chest.

Jacob grinned "My turn."

"Naw, Jake, it's alright, I'll have my fun tomorrow !"

"But ..."

Edward snaked his head in Jacob's neck and whispered "You need to rest, Jake. Tomorrow you will need a LOT of energy for what I have in mind." Jacob shivered at the prospect.

Soon they were resting in each other arm's once again, at peace.

* * *

Emmett and Sam were enjoying two large pizzas in front of the Television (they were watching a particularly hilarious show called 'Merlin').

When it was over, Emmett turned the sound off "Edward took Jacob back ..." His eyes in the empty.

"What ?" Sam sputtered, his mouth full of goat-cheesed pizza.

"Yeah. Jacob turned up at Carlisle's after we left, did a lot of begging, got smashed in the face and left. Ed' called him last week to ask him over, Jacob jumped at the chance, they talked it out, and now he's living there again. Ed' says they're 'taking it slow' whatever that means..."

Sam sighed, and moved to sit next to Emmett, putting an arm around his boyfriend's neck. "You're worried about Edward ?"

Emmett pulled a face "Yeah. I don't like this... Apparently Jacob said he freaked out about anyone knowing he was gay, so he kissed the first girl he saw."

Sam raised his eyebrows "And Edward bought that ?"

"Yeah, I didn't know him to be so naïve ..."

"Maybe you don't know the whole story ?"

Emmett sighed "No, I probably don't. But still ... If he ever hurts Edward again, I swear I'll rip his fucking balls off !"

Sam chuckled "Yeah, I'll help you with that. Edward is a good guy..."

They finished eating in silence, Emmett fuming.

"I swear, Ed' only picks the worst ones ..."

"What do you mean ?"

Another sigh "He has a gift for picking the ones that will hurt him ..."

"What happened ?"

Emmett turned to look at Sam "He doesn't like people to know. Let's just say the guy decided he wasn't gay when it was about to get serious. James he was called."

"Hmpf ! Sucker ... James you say ? Do you know his last name ? We've got a James in the football team ... Piece of homophobic shit the guy is !"

"Naw, but I don't think it's him, the Cullens didn't live in London at the time."

Sam nodded "Good. Now. Your exams are over. How about we celebrate ?"

Emmett purred "Mmh ... Yes !"

Sam stood up and extended a hand for Emmett to do the same, who did just that. They strode to bed and Emmett more or less threw Sam on the mattress and crawled onto him seductively.

"You've got much too many clothes Sam ..." Emmett remarked as he crept up towards Sam.

"And you don't ?"

"Mmh ... You first."

Emmett kissed Sam passionately before pulling out with a wide grin. "I'm in the mood for a game !"

Sam raised his eyebrows and asked cautiously "And what would that be ?"

"Well, last time you said you wouldn't mind trying to top from time to time. So I was thinking 69, and the one who asks to stop first has to bottom."

Sam chuckled "And what if we ask to stop too late ?"

"He'll be responsible for ruining our fun."

Sam flashed a pensive face "I'd say he deserves at least a good spanking."

Emmett huffed "Fine."

They both stripped as fast as they could and took position, lying on the bed.

Sam took it upon himself to say "No hands allowed."

"Yeah, yeah... Ready ?"

"Yup !"

"Go !"

And the contest began. They were already both rock hard and soon the bedroom was filled with moans and slipping noises of tongues going about their business.

Sam flicked his tongue as many times as possible and bobbed his head at an impossible speed. Emmett tried a different approach, he deep throated Sam while humming powerfully, all the while making sure Sam's cock head received the polishing of its life by a skilled tongue. As a result there were quite a few gagging noises as Emmett did his best to take in the regular-sized cock Sam was endowed with.

Nonetheless, it seemed Sam's new experiences as a Sub served him well, as soon Emmett was panting and making alarmed noises, closing his eyelids shut tightly.

Everything ended with Sam choking and coughing as Emmett came for all he had, a few seconds before Sam joined him.

Both were sore losers, and they preferred to take the risk of a spanking rather than losing ...

They both sat up, looking groggy.

Sam grinned "I believe you get to lie down in my lap !"

Emmett grumbled "Yeah, yeah, just you wait 'till I get you tied up next time..."

Sam chuckled "Yeah, you'll make me regret it, I know, but I think I'm going to love this AND the pay-back !"


	19. Pay Back I

Chapter XIX : **PAY-BACK - Part I  
**

A/N : I stole the expression 'pushy white boy' from elfprincess8's masterwork "Jocks, Nerds and Jawbreakers". Btw, thank you for her help with the beta-ing she does 24/7 for me :D

**WARNING : Heavy BDSM ! More hardcore than anything until now. Male/Male Sex. No Plot.**

* * *

Emmett was lying in Sam's lap, very much naked and vulnerable. He had succeeded in convincing Sam not to cuff him, for which he was quite proud, but FUCK, it HURT !

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Emmett grunted "Go easy doofus ! Fucking hurts !"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"You were saying ?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Go fuck yourself."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"How many more do I have to take ?"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Don't know ... I like spanking you, we should do this more often." Sam asserted, smirking. He patted Emmett's reddened arse, enjoying his handiwork.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ok, that's enough." Emmett stated and sat up, stroking his arse cheeks, wincing at the burning sensation. "I hope you're ready for pay-back mister..."

Sam grinned "Do your worst"

Emmett's eyebrows shot up. As a dom, he had a duty not to be challenged like this, he could not take the risk to be carried away. That could have terrible consequences... So he let the jibe pass and strode out the bedroom in his birthday suit. He slipped on a pair of boxers and his favourite black leather boots before picking up everything he would need for the evening entertainment. And just for the fun of it, he picked up the dom-cap he had won in a club a while ago.

When he returned to the bedroom, he found Sam stroking himself lazily, looking very proud of himself. "Mmh ... You look fetching like this Em' ".

Emmett schooled his expression to a stern face "It's 'sir' to you, my boy."

Sam sighed theatrically "Fine, you look fetching like that _sir_." He said, looking bored more than anything else.

That would not do. Emmett would teach his boy to make fun of him. Oh yes, and _that _would NOT be fun !

"Spread eagle." Emmett ordered. Sam slowly and cheekily obeyed.

Emmett quickly cuffed both ankles and wrists to the four posts, before slipping the blindfold on Sam. He wanted what would follow to be a total surprise. He had never done this to Sam before, and the boy was in for a real treat !

"Mmh ... For tonight you can't be hard ... It really won't do ! I hope you find a way to get rid of that erection or I'll have to take care of it for you ..." Emmett stated sternly, all the while grinning in excitement.

"What ?" Sam asked confused. Of course Sam had never heard or imagined one could play without getting hard ... Well, he would see Emmett was not one to joke with !

After ten or so seconds, Emmett pressed "Come on, boy, I want that erection gone for what we're doing tonight."

After another ten seconds, he reached for his desk where all the goodies were laying. He took one of his favourite torture toys: ice on a stick.

He took the stick and applied the ice square on Sam's balls who yelped.

"Hey, what are you doing ?"

"Ice."

Emmett brushed the cock with the ice cube, making sure Sam was entirely limp.

"See ? Not difficult !"

"Feels weird ..."

"Yeah, yeah. Right, if you want me to stop, just say so, alright ?"

"Uh ... What are you gonna do ?"

**/WARNING\\ Don't try the following without extensive experience AND caution ! **

Emmett didn't answer, simply picked up the next toy, a metal toy in the shape of an '8'. He came back to Sam, and threaded the cock through one then the second of the rings of the '8'.

"Right. Now if you get hard, it's going to be painful."

Sam chuckled "That's alright, you can't get me hard if I don't want to."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. How naïve could someone get ? "Oh well, in that case you won't mind if I do this." He said, before taking Sam's cockhead in his mouth, sucking lightly, aware that the pain would soon come in.

Sam balled his fist and grunted "Em' ... Em', wait, wait !"

Emmett emerged with a grin, and took the blindfold off. "What ? I thought you were in perfect control !"

He returned to the box of toys to fish out the last item, the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers with lubricant and returned to Sam.

"Now, let's study your week points."

With that Emmett slowly traced Sam's jawline with a finger, looking for any region that would turn his handsome sub on. He proceeded with slowly massaging an earlobe, but there was still no reaction. One hand went down to a nipple, with it started to knead slowly. Sam closed his eyes and went lax.

Emmett's other hand carefully traced the lines of Sam's abs, one by one, before slowly moving to the happy trail. Sam had succeeded in getting rid of his erection. The nipple-play was apparently not a major turn-on.

Emmett's hand continued to creep down, avoiding the imprisoned cock, instead moving down to Sam's balls.

He moved in-between Sam's legs and took one testicle in each hand, slowly and gently kneading them with his thumbs. The effect was immediate. Sam jerked his eyes open and gaped. His cock twitched and started filling, straining in its constraints.

"Hey Em', slow down .. I'm getting Nnggg ... Hard ... Oooh ... Yeah ... No wait ! ... Fuck yeah ..."

Sam was incoherent by this point.

"Want me to continue or to stop boy ?" Emmett carried on with the light kneading, occasionally squeezing a bit harder, studying carefully his sub's pain and pleasure levels.

"Yeah ... more ..."

Emmett chuckled. This was his favourite method of torment. A gifted dom could keep his victim on the brink between intense pleasure and intense pain by under-stimulating the most sensitive region of his sub.

He grabbed both balls in one hand, squeezing and releasing ever so often, while another hand massaged the area under the sac, slowly rubbing up and down.

"OOooooh wait ! Fuck ! hurt !" Sam was getting a full-blown erection by now. He balled his fists and started trashing around. Emmett took pity and quickly brushed the ice cube and Sam's cock, immediately suppressing the erection.

Sam went limp on the bed, but Emmett continued his ministrations, squeezing, releasing, rubbing up and down.

"Oooh ..."

He released Sam's balls, instead kneading them one by one with his fingers, squeezing gently.

Sam's cock rose to attention again.

"Yeah ! Fuck ... Love when you do that ..."

Emmett teased Sam's hole by circling firmly around it with a finger. He kept up the kneading of the testicles and the teasing for a while, ever so often either brushing the ice cube on Sam's cock or pressing it against Sam's balls.

Sam was panting and sweating profusely, alternating between moans of pleasure and grunts of pain as he got hard. After a while, Emmett breached Sam with one, then two fingers after coating them with a large amount of lube.

This time when Sam got hard he didn't cool him down. He let the straining erection fight against its restriction, until Sam was begging from both pain and pleasure of his stimulated balls and prostate.

"Fuck ... Please Em' ! Just take that fucking thing off !"

"Not yet, Sam."

Sam whined while Emmett continued his devilish teasing.

"Em' please ! Hurts ! Please !"

Emmett huffed. When a sub starts begging, it really wasn't fair not to comply. But he was having so much fun !

He pulled his fingers out and let the reddened balls alone. Sam whined again "No don't stop !"

"Shut up, Sam. I'm taking the torture instrument off, just hold on a sec'."

He rubbed Sam's sac with the cube, but the prolonged teasing made it difficult to get rid of the erection.

"Oh fuck it's cold ! Take that thing off my balls !" Sam whined as Emmett kept the ice cube on the sac.

Emmett didn't take any notice, only continued rubbing the cube on the balls, before slowly moving up to the slowly shrinking cock.

After a lot of rubbing and complaining, Emmett was finally able to take the devilish toy off the poor Sam who again went limp on the bed.

"You ok big guy ?" Emmett checked. They hadn't engaged in anything that extreme before...

Sam exhaled "Fuck that was hot !"

Emmett grinned before releasing his love's ankles and bringing them up, revealing a cute little quivering hole. He quickly picked up a condom and more lube, before asking "Ready for the last part ?"

Sam grinned and nodded. Emmett, after changing his mind last minute, picked up a gag. He loved to see Sam moan through a gag while he fucked him in the mattress.

Sam obligingly opened his mouth and soon his mouth was painfully stretched open.

Emmett, as per usually, didn't waste any time. He penetrated Sam not too gently, making Sam groan in the process, soothing him by gently pumping Sam's cock. Sam moaned after a little while. Emmett started moving slowly while he pumped.

After a few seconds he was pounding like a madman and pumping for dear life.

"Fuck yes Sam ! I love this !"

Sam moaned his agreement.

They both came, one groaning, the other moaning through the gag.

Emmett quickly untied and cleaned Sam, threw the condom away and lay down next to Sam, both trying to catch their breaths.

"Fuck Em', I didn't know you had stuff like that here !"

Emmett grinned "That a complaint ?"

"Why don't you show me some more of these toys tomorrow ?"

* * *

Saturday night couldn't come fast enough for Jacob. He knew Edward had grand plans, and he quite frankly couldn't wait. The handjob of the previous night hadn't gone far enough at all. He relished the idea of being tied up and having Edward do whatever he wanted. He wanted to let go completely like he used to do. Not worry about anything, just let Edward take care of him, of everything.

So the day swept by slowly. At first Jacob grinned like an idiot ('I'm back with my boyfriend and I'm about to get the ride of my life !') until Edward pointed out with a smirk that he had something called a cock-cage in his possession – a tool that devious Dom's use to prevent their subs from getting hard.

Damn it if Ed' couldn't see straight through Jacob ... Like Jacob's skull was made of see-through plastic and Edward spent his time reading his thoughts. Or maybe he had some mind-reading thing going on ... Like those idiots on TV that pretend to be able to read anyone's thought.

Except Edward would obviously not be a fraud, he'd be some super-smart teenager that hid among normal people so the NASA wouldn't kidnap him and dissect his brain to find out how they could duplicate his ability. Jacob chuckled, he could see from here two men in black come knocking on the door. Edward's mom would open the door and they would say _"Hello __ma'am__. We are here to take some grey matter and a few neurons from your son if you don't mind."_

Jacob shook his head and dived back in his studies. Lab report. Right. Study first, have fun after. New motto that Jacob had approved after a particularly stingy lesson received from Edward. Another chuckle, he could remember that day ... Edward had been studying all day for some science paper he needed to write, and Jacob should have been studying too, but the idea of crawling under Edward's study table and sucking him off by surprise had been too strong.

Well, let's just say his arse would never be the same after the spanking he got that day. Or maybe it was how Edward had fucked him afterwards that had changed his arse. Anyway, Jacob had weighed the pro's and con's of trying that again, and in the end, the con's won, since Edward had threatened to do the same thing minus the fucking if he tried again... A spanking was good fun, but if there wasn't anything afterwards, then it was just some useless tease !

So the day swept by, Jacob alternated between remembering fond memories and working on his lab report.

The dinner came, and soon it was over. At 8PM, Jacob and Edward had done the dishes together like the lovebirds they were, and Jacob was wondering how Ed' would ignite the whole thing. No offence, but there had to be some kind of intro, of prologue, otherwise it was no fun. Like those useless porn films where they invent some kind of scenario – have you noticed how the scenario is totally useless but sometimes a real turn-on ? Well, that's it.

Not that Jacob knew much about porn films. Well, he had gone fishing after recovering from his break-up. He was an eighteen year old teen after all, no one could blame him ! One thing was sure, the real thing was on a whole other level of exciting. Obviously. Just for those of you who didn't know ...

Jacob looked around. Edward had disappeared. A brief 'WTF' crossed his mind, but he knew Edward had it all planned and timed. Total control, that's his Eddie. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Given the choice, Jacob still was quite lazy and preferred to have everything done and decided for him. Particularly when it came to sex. I mean sure, sometimes it's fun to surprise Ed', but it was far from being as exciting as having Ed' lead him naked and blindfolded in his bedroom for a major surprise and the ride of his life. That's the best part: the surprise... Not knowing what was to come was a major turn-on !

Edward re-appeared, smirking lightly. "So, Jake, I think we should talk about a thing or two."

"Yup !"

Edward grinned "The safe-word for tonight will be ... Unicorn." Jacob had noticed a pattern. If Edward was nervous and wanted Jacob to stop things easily, he came up with an easy safe-word like 'stop', 'no more', or something mundane like that. When he didn't want Jacob to stop proceedings, either because there was nothing heavy on the menu or because Edward was planning some pay-back, he chose a safe-word Jacob would not want to use. Like ... 'Unicorn' ... Who the hell would want to yell 'Unicorn' in the middle of some rough sex game ?

Not that Jacob had much use for these safe words. Usually Edward saw when it was becoming too much, so the safe-words had come into hand only once, when Edward had tried something nasty called sense-deprivation, whereby Jacob had been blindfolded, had had to wear earplugs and had been roped to the table in a way he couldn't move his little finger. That hadn't been fun. Ug. So yeah, that time it had been a simple 'stop' when Edward was going to put on the gag.

Jacob didn't really like gags. They hurt his mouth, and he liked to know he could communicate with Edward in case anything was wrong. Good thing Edward liked to hear Jacob beg or the diverse flow of yelps, whines and curses that came into hand.

So back to unicorn. Now Jacob doubted there was only some light play planned, seeing as Edward too had needs. So pay-back. Well, he had been warned and he had been expecting it, so no surprise there ! But 'unicorn' for fuck's sake ... Ed' knew he still wasn't comfortable with being ... with a man, and that was as gay as a safe-word could get ... Or maybe rainbow next time ? ... Oh well, he did deserve it after all, and chances were he wouldn't have even to think about safe-word'ing anyway !

"So how about that pay-back I talked to you about ?" Edward asked innocently.

Jacob's turn to smirk "Pay-back ? What'd you mean ?"

Edward tilted his head and grimaced "I feel like pinning you to the floor and roughing you up right now ..." Before smirking too.

Jacob rolled his eyes. He remembered how that went down. Last time Jacob had been too cheeky, Edward had wrestled him down to the ground, cuffed him, stripped him and fucked him bent over the couch ... So let's avoid that, thank you ! A bed was somewhat more comfortable, and his police-cuffs were really not comfy ... Those leather scratch-cuffs were infinitely better !

Jacob entered Edward's personal space and put his hands on his lover's waist. "I want some foreplay." He stated, before slowly catching Edward's lips for a peck.

Edward raised his eyebrows before grinning. He took hold of Jacob's chin and crashed his lips against Jacob's, quickly penetrating Jacob with his tongue, who let himself be handled just like he liked it.

Edward subtly brought Jacob to the bedroom, where he more or less threw Jacob on the bed before closing the door. Jacob smiled fondly, Edward had made it quite romantic, there were only candles lighting the room.

Edward didn't waste any time in small talk as per usual.

He faced Jacob who was sitting up, a pleasantly interested expression on his face.

"Strip Jake."

Jacob huffed and grunted something about a 'pushy white boy' before complying, his insides boiling with excitement.

"What was that ?" Edward asked in a sweet voice, looking perfectly innocent.

Jacob couldn't stop a grin from spreading on his face "Me ?"

Edward shook his head "Cheeky ..."

Pretending not to have heard anything, Jacob quickly rid himself of the last vestige of his prudishness before lying back down on his back, making himself comfortable.

* * *

Edward surveyed his victim with a satisfied eye. He crawled over Jacob seductively. His lips crashed with his lovers'. Edward possessively thrust his tongue inside Jacob's mouth. He then slowly kissed Jacob's lips, before moving down to brush a few gentle kisses to Jacob's jawline.

Jacob keened "Edward, could we get rid of some of the ... _pressure_ before we start with the heavy teasing ?"

Edward chuckled "Want to venture a guess as to what my answer will be ?"

Edward proceeded to kiss Jacob's throat and collarbone. Jacob moaned "Oh come on Ed', I've behaved, haven't I ?"

Edward kissed Jacob right on a nipple and sucked gently "No, you've been a bad boy and I'm going to enjoy punishing you."

Now a groan came, and Jacob bucked "Ooooh I can't tell you how I missed this ..."

Edward kissed his way all the way down to his happy trail, before deciding cuddle-time was over. He cuffed Jacob with those leather-cuffs they both loved and blindfolded him.

He could notice that Jacob was getting hard, so he smacked the cock playfully and had the pleasure of hearing Jacob yelp. He took a deep contented breath before stripping himself to his boxers and collecting everything he would need on the bed.

"Ok, so here's the plan. We're going to do some limit searching and pushing today. Just safe-word if it gets too much, but I'll do my best to see what you're comfortable with or not. When we're done, feel free to tell me something felt terrible or did absolutely nothing down there. There's no wrong answer and there's nothing to prove here. Nod if you understand."

Jacob nodded once.

"Good. So I've noticed your nipples are very sensitive, so we're going to be working on that. It's going to be more painful than usual but remember it's supposed to be good pain. Nod if you understand."

Jacob nodded after a millisecond hesitation. Edward knew this was going to be something else than their usual horseplay. Now they were talking real BDSM... And this time Edward wanted to push Jacob slowly out of his comfort zone to see where it took them. Ok. Let's go !


	20. Pay Back II

Chapter XX : **PAY BACK - Part II**

A/N : Thanks to elf ! Please tell me what you think, this is an intense scene, and it's my first ;)

**Warnings: M/M sex. Hardcore BDSM. Please stop reading if it's too intense for you !  
**

* * *

Edward fumbled a few minutes with the different devices he planned on using that night. He crouched next to Jacob on the bed once everything was ready and at an arm's length.

One well-lubricated hand reached for Jacob's cock and pumped extremely slowly at the rate of ten seconds per pump. He knew this was far from enough to bring Jacob to the brink, but more than enough to keep his arousal level up.

The other hand, this one un-lubricated, reached for Jacob's left nipple, squeezing lightly.

"How does this feel Jake ?" Edward whispered in his ear, squeezing every five seconds or so, still far from enough to cause real pain, probably not even discomfort.

"It feels like I'm going to be begging very soon." Jacob said, obviously trying to remain stoic.

Edward chuckled "Maybe I should stop ?" His stopped his slow pumping.

Jacob groaned "No, no, no ! Please continue !"

"Alright then." Edward picked up his tease, but this time he pinched the nipple harder.

"OH yeah !" Jacob whimpered. Edward pinched again and Jacob bucked, moaning.

"Tell me if this is too much, Jake." Edward warned before cautiously attaching a cloth-pin to each one of Jacob's nipples. Jacob tensed and groaned, his cock deflating a bit.

Edward kneaded his lover's pectorals in an attempt to soothe the stinging pain he knew the clothespins were sure to lead to. Jacob started moaning.

Edward grinned. Perfect ! Now playing with the pins. Edward slowly shook the clothespins back and forth, tweaking Jacob's nipples.

"Ooooh ! This feels good !" Edward raised his eyebrows. Wow, Jacob sure had high pain resistance ! Edward let the pins go, and they fell against Jacob's chest, twisting the nipples painfully with them. Jacob was hard again; very much so.

Edward nodded to himself, happy to see he would be able to engage in more painful games with his beloved sub. He attached thin ropes around the clothespins, looped the rope in the hook on the ceiling and let the slack drop. He quickly tied the rope to get a buckle and reached for one of the light weights. He slowly and carefully picked up the slack, pulling so as to remove any lee-way, making sure the clothespins weren't suddenly pulled off. That would be way too painful, and that would come later.

Edward gently attached the hooked weight to the buckle and let the weight drop slowly.

Jacob tensed again as he felt his nipples being pulled.

"Do you like having your nipples pulled out Jacob ?"

"Nnng ... Hurts ..."

Edward frowned and slowly pumped Jacob's cock a few times until his victim was leaking and moaning again. He picked up a second weight. Time to stretch limits !

Again, he attached the hooked weight to the buckle and let it gently fall down, pulling Jacob's nipples more.

"Aw ! Aw ! Ed' ! Fuck !" Jacob still wasn't thrashing around.

"Shh, Jake, trust me, you're going to like this." Edward pulled out the mild Tabasco and smeared some on Jacob's nipples. Jacob first moaned at having his nipples stimulated again.

Then Edward could literally see Jacob feel the stinging sensation that the new addition was procuring. This time he started moving around, until he felt his nipples being pulled by his movements, at which point he stopped and just whined.

"Edward ... Burns ! Please take it off !" Edward wasn't ready to stop the experiment. Instead he rubbed his thumb on Jacob's cock head lightly and with a lot of lubricant.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you, Jacob ?"

"Ooooh ! Yeah ! Please don't stop !" Edward smiled. So far so good. Let's see about a third weight.

"Right, I'm going to add one last weight to the rope, Jacob. It's going to hurt and you're going to beg, but I'm not taking it off unless you use the safe-word and we stop." Edward stated firmly. This was punishment, remember ?

He added the last weight even more slowly than the two previous ones. Jacob whined and started clenching his fists, trying to thrash without moving his hurting nipples. "No, no, too much, Ed' ! Please, please take the last one off ! And please take that damn burning thing off ! Hurts ! Oh and jerk me off please Ed' !"

"Will that be all your majesty ? You know, I think I want to busy that pretty mouth of yours." Edward said before gently pushing two fingers in Jacob's mouth.

Jacob looked like he was rolling his eyes under the blindfold and opened his mouth. Edward slowly inserted his fingers deep in Jacob's mouth, retreating quickly every time Jacob gagged. In the mean time, his other hand rubbed around Jacob's nipples, from time to time flicking the clothespins making Jacob yelp.

Edward took his fingers out of Jacob's mouth and stood up on the bed. He started applying a little pressure on the rope, pulling Jacob's nipples until the pins looked like they were going to snap away.

"Hey ! No, wait ! Please ! Oh FUCK ! HURTS ! Ed' !" Jacob stuttered, but still steel-hard. Edward let the pressure go before applying again in repetitive cycles every five seconds or so.

After a few cycles, and a helpful foot rubbing Jacob's length, he was moaning and grunting, depending on whether the pressure was applied or relieved.

After a little while, Edward added more pressure than usual and kept his finger pressed down on the weight "Ouch ! Fuck ! Edward !" Edward took pity, he removed one of the weights, than two. Jacob went limp on the bed.

Edward took a cloth that he dipped in the bowl of warm water he had brought and washed away as much of the Tabasco as possible. He kneaded the nipples as best he could to relieve some of the pain. He helped Jacob by pumping his leaking cock a few times.

"Please just let me cum Edward ! Please !"

"Beg."

Jacob keened "Please, I'm begging ! Please let me come ! Need it so bad !".

"Not good enough." Edward stated, and he moved in between Jacob's legs, after making sure the nipples were still stretched, but only to confer light pain.

**/WARNING\ Do not try this at home without experience and caution !**

He took hold of the next torture device planned for the evening; the vice. This was going to be very painful indeed. He forced Jacob's balls between the two plastic plates, which only cause Jacob to move around, trying to find a comfortable position. Edward quickly screwed the vice so that it was applying minimal pressure on the testicles, keeping them locked in there.

"So, Jake, how was the nipple stimulation ? Did it really hurt that bad or was it good pain ?"

The answer came straight away "Good pain. Just please let me cum ! This is so hot ! Please Ed' I'm begging you to let me come !"

Edward just nodded for himself and went to work on the balls, slowly putting pressure by reducing the distance between the two plates of the vice. In the meantime he took hold of Jacob's foreskin between finger and thumb, and pumped it slowly with short gestures.

"Oh fuck ! Yes ! Let me cum ! Please Ed' ! Just please –"

Edward cut him off "Jacob, every time you open your pretty mouth I'm squeezing your balls a little more."

Jacob moaned and Edward slowed his pace hoping his victim would open his mouth. He made sure the pace was much too slow for Jacob to cum.

Jacob whined "Edward ... Can-t do – this ... P-lease !"

Edward grinned as he started tightening the vice's hold on Jacob's balls, slowly but firmly. Jacob dug on of his shoulders in the mattress and keened.

"Do you like when I slowly squeeze your balls like this Jacob ?"

"Oooh ... Fuck ... I love when you do this ... PLEASE LET ME CUM !"

Edward grinned and continued to squeeze harder "Should've nodded, Jake boy." Jacob started to pant. His body was literally covered with a centimetre thick layer of sweat, his whole body glistening. Edward tightened the vice another time.

"Ow ! My balls hurt ! Fuck this is so good ! HURTS !"

Edward, worried about his lover's nipples, decided to remove the clothespins.

He crawled over his victim and sharply pulled on one of the clothespins. Jacob almost yelled. Edward shushed him gently and pumped a bit quicker to make the pleasure take over the pain.

"I'm going to pull the other clothespin off, now, ready ?" Jacob nodded after a short while. Edward kneaded the freed nipple, before sharply tugging on the second clothespin. Jacob yelped, and Edward caught the falling weight, discarding it to the side.

Edward returned between his sub's legs, after kneading Jacob's nipples profusely, making the blood run. He tightened the vice again. This time Jacob thrashed in the bed while Edward pumped on the swollen cock, rubbing the cockhead, using the leaking precum as a lubricant.

"FUCK ! ED' ! Begging you to make me cum ! Fuck ! PLEASE !" Jacob was getting insistent.

"Alright, you want me to pump you hard and fast ?" Edward asked.

"YES !" Jacob yelled in desperation.

"You want me to squeeze your balls ?"

"Not more than this please ..."

"It's both or nothing Jake, which is it ? Want me to continue to rub your cockhead until you cum tomorrow morning ?" Edward stopped his light pumping and settled for a gentle rubbing to prove his point.

"No please ! Please squeeze my balls !"

"I didn't hear you."

"Sir I'm begging you to squeeze my balls !" Edward grinned.

"Well, I can't refuse something like that !" He took a handful of Jacob's cock and started pumping determinedly while slowly tightening the vice continuously.

"OH WOW ! Oh FUCK ! FUCK ! OH FUUUUUUUCK !" Jacob yelled. Edward stopped tightening the vice but kept pumping furiously. He made sure Jacob was assaulted by feelings to forget the throbbing pain in his balls the vice was producing.

"That's it, Jacob, cum, let go !" Edward said as he tightened the vice another round.

"Wait ! Oh ! No, please ! Oh FUCK YEAH !" Edward grinned, happy to see Jacob was a real mess by that point. He tightened the vice another round.

"YEAH ! OH FUUCK !" Jacob roared as he came powerfully with four long jets of white semen.

Edward smirked and continued to jerk on the cock without interruption. Jacob moaned and went limp on the bed, before letting out a relieved groan of contentment.

Edward grinned viciously and took hold of Jacob's cockhead, corkscrewing it, maximising the stimulation.

Soon Jacob started to raise his head, as though he was trying to see what was happening. Edward continued to stimulate Jacob's spent cock firmly and relentlessly.

"Hey, Edward, what the hell ?!"

"You wanted me to jerk you off, well that's what I'm doing !"

"No ... Please ! Wait ! Stop ! Aw FUUUUCK ! Please, please, PLEASE ED' ! HURTS !" Edward relieved the pressure on the balls, but took rubbed Jacob's cockhead with the palm of his hand.

Jacob was sobbing "No, please ! This is fucking torture !"

Edward removed the vice and quickly made sure the blood was running in Jacob's sack. He then took hold of the limp, wet, spent cock with one hand and furiously rubbed, polished, pumped, jerked, with the other hand.

Jacob thrashed in bed and whined "Please, please, STOP !"

Edward continued relentlessly during another minute, while Jacob moaned, begged, yelled, yelped, thrashed and complained.

"Want me to stop, Jacob ?"

"FUCK YES !" Edward let go of Jacob's tortured cock.

"Aw, thanks !"

"So, how about we move on to that extremely hot arse, huh ?"

"Can't we take a break ?"

"Mmh ... No, I want to open you up so I can fuck you as soon as you get hard."

Edward picked up what he'd need for the rest of the scene. He uncuffed Jacob's legs, tied ropes to hooks at the ceiling, and re-cuffed the ankles so his hole was entirely unprotected.

He didn't take too much time to stick the two first fingers in, wanting to get to the good part quickly. Jacob wriggled on the bed. Edward brushed the prostate.

"Aw YEAH !" Was heard as Jacob got hard again.

A third finger went in, and a fourth after. He stretched the hole open mercilessly, scissoring, and stimulating.

"How about we stretch that cute little whole a little more, Jakey ?"

"Please just fuck me, Ed' !"

"Oh no, I want a big fat dildo up your hot butt !"

Edward took hold of the medium sized dildo and slowly but firmly pushed it in, stretching Jacob's whole more than ever before.

"Ooooh .. Feels weird ... Slow, please slowly !" Jacob complained as Edward relentlessly pushed the dildo in, half way in by then.

"Do you like it, Jake ?" Edward continued to push.

Jacob fisted the sheets "Just slow down a bit please ..."

"Uh ... OH FUCK !" Jacob exclaimed as the dildo tilted. Edward slapped Jacob's ass hard, who yelped in surprise "I asked you a question."

"Yeah, I like it !"

"Actually, I like the sound you make when I slap your arse. Do you want me to spank you, Jake ?"

"Yes, please spank me Edward !"

Edward raised his eyebrows and proceeded to spank Jacob not too harshly with the flat of his hand. He pulled the dildo out and stuck it back in, twisting and poking, all the while spanking each one of Jacob's butt cheeks.

"Edward... Please fuck me and make me cum !"

"You want me to jerk you off ?" He asked as he pulled the dildo all the way out and stuck it back in roughly, which made Jacob buck in bed. Edward then rubbed Jacob's sweaty 6-pack, before moving to pinch and pull a sore nipple, making Jacob yelp.

"Uh ..."

Edward spanked Jacob hard once "I asked you a question."

"If I – OH – say y-es, wi-ll you tor-ture like last t-time ?" Jacob stammered, as he was overcome by the zillions of feelings from his prostate and his burning ass cheeks.

"Maybe." Edward teased, while he continued to spank and twist the dildo in Jacob's ass.

"PLEASE ! Just fuck me already !" Jacob begged, desperate.

Edward, judging his sub had been a good boy, decided to end the session with a hard fuck. He slipped the dildo out delicately.

"Want me to fuck you hard, Jacob ?"

"Yeah ! Fuck me hard !"

Edward rammed his cock in savagely and Jacob wailed. He didn't let Jacob rest, and started fucking him gently, before working out speed and intensity.

"Please let me cum Edward !"

Edward continued to fuck, and took hold of Jacob's hard, leaking cock, pumping slowly but with a strong grip.

"Do - you want me to - pinch your - nipples, Jake ?" Edward stammered as he fucked hard. He took the blindfold off.

"Oh ! Yeah, FUCK please !" Jacob wailed as he blinked, adjusting to the dimmed light.

"Please what – Jacob ?"

"Please - OOOH Please pinch my - FUCK nipples !"

Edward rubbed Jacob's sweaty abs, kneading them, before roaming up to the pectorals. He continued to fuck ruthlessly and pump slowly, while he took hold of a meaty red nipple and pinched it hard.

"FUCK ! Yeah ! Ooohh ! Do that again !" Edward smiled, started to pant, and pinched the other nipple even harder.

"Ouch ! YEAH ! Please jerk me more !" Edward took hand of the cock with both hands, used one to pump the foreskin and the other to polish the cockhead.

"Oh YEAH ! EDWARD ! FUCK ! LOVE THIS !" Jacob cried as he came.

"JACOB !" Edward yelled as he came too a few seconds later, letting his control slip for a second.

They both panted a while. Jacob rested his head on the pillow and breathed heavily.

Edward pulled off, cleaned himself off with a tissue.

He then proceeded to wipe Jacob off summarily and un-cuff him. Jacob didn't move.

"You alright Jacob or was I too hard ?"

"I love you Edward. I love you so much." Jacob chuckled "I can't believe I got so lucky with you. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I'm so, so sorry Edward ..."

Edward frowned and hugged Jacob closely on the bed "I love you too, Jacob, that's why I forgive you completely. But I want to know, was it too hard ? You seem shaken..."

Jacob grimaced "I didn't like that jerking after I came, that hurt like a bitch .. The rest was fucking hot ! What was that thing you put on my nipples that felt like I was burning up ?"

"Spicy sauce. Ok, no post-orgasm unless punishment, that works for you ?"

"Yeah, sounds about right."

"Good, how does your ass feel ? Not too sore ? I wasn't gentle ..."

"Yeah, pretty sore. No more fucking before tomorrow." Jacob stated.

Edward chuckled "I was thinking we could sleep now ..."

"Mmh ... I like that idea. Edward ? I'm really, really sorry about what I did."

Edward took hold of Jacob's chin "Jake ? It's alright, I get it, don't worry, alright ?"

"But you shouldn't forgive me, I don't deserve this ... This is too good."

"I can make it very painful next time if you want, maybe it'd be less perfect ?" Edward teased.

Jacob hugged Edward tighter "Please never abandon me Edward, I couldn't stand it, the three weeks without you were hell, I can't live without this. It's too hard, I don't want to go back to my empty life of before."

"Jacob, I'm not going anywhere. Where's this coming from ? I've never given you a reason to doubt me, have I ? Because if I have, I really want you to tell me. Esme always says it's better to talk than let it fester. Talk to me Jacob."

"I've never had anyone who wanted to stay with me since mom ... Since she ... Since the accident. I'm just not good enough but I want to stay with you. Please..." Jacob threaded a leg between Edward's lean muscular ones, somehow managing to get himself even tighter against Edward.

"Jacob, you're a wonderful guy. You're the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. You're not really secure about being gay, but that'll come. If you ever kiss another girl, I promise I won't freak out, I'll just deform your ass and get over myself. Look." Edward said, untangled himself, and reached for a little box he always kept in the drawer of his nightstand. He returned in bed and pulled Jacob back tightly against him.

He opened the box, inside were two manly golden chain bracelets. "When I told Carlisle I was gay, I was afraid he would think I wasn't good enough. I was afraid I'd end up alone, sorry, sad and broken after everything that happened. He gave me two chains. He wears one exactly the same all the time. He said that he would never take it off. He said I would always be a part of him, and that he would always love me and be proud of me. He said I should put one of the chains on when I found the one."

Edward took one of the chains out and put it on his wrist. "I'm putting this on because I want you to always be with me. I want you to be with me always. I want you to be a part of me. I'll always love you no matter. We're probably going to have tough times, my stuff is probably going to come back to haunt me from time to time, but if you want to, we'll pull through. I'm putting this on because you're the one, Jacob, I can feel it. I've known you for two and a half month now and I'm quite sure you are what I want. You'll always be good enough. I don't want you to even think that you could disappoint me."

Jacob let out a wet sob "What's the other chain for ?"

"That's for the love of my life. The one. The one who swears to stay by me whatever life throws at me, whatever storm I have to go through. It's for the one I can't disappoint just like he can't disappoint me."

"Can I put it on ?"

Edward squinted "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want ? Living with me isn't easy, and I'm probably going to have breakdowns, my parents are probably going to stop by and make me go crazy, I can't ask you to do this, Jacob."

Jacob smiled, took the chain and put it on.

Edward grinned and said "You may kiss the bride." Before gently bringing his lips towards Jacob's and kissing him passionately.


	21. Interlude

**Chapter XXI : INTERLUDE**

A/N : Thank you to elfprincess8 !

**Warning : M/M sex. Bondage and play.  
**

* * *

Edward woke up Sunday morning, feeling rested and peaceful. He untangled himself from Jacob's arms and went to prepare a well-deserved breakfast for his handsome love. Said love grunted and turned in bed when Edward left, but did not look like he was waking up.

Edward tip-toed out to the kitchen and started preparing some pancakes, bacon and egg. He knew Jacob had quite the appetite, particularly after all the energy that was used the previous night !

Soon, a dishevelled Jacob in his underwear emerged – limping - from the bedroom. Edward felt his unruly cock harden at the marvellous sight... He had an urge to grab Jacob and take him over the couch like that time ... Oh what an interesting idea ! But the poor guy probably had a – very – sore arse from the pounding it had endured the previous night. Oh well, another time !

Jacob yawned in this very cute way, and again Edward had to prevent himself from pouncing. Ok, distraction needed ! NOW !

"Hello handsome ! Hungry ?"

Jacob smiled through tired eyes "Yeah, very ! Hum ... I should probably put something else on ..."

Edward smirked "Well, that depends on whether you want to spend the dinner sat down at table or _bent _over the table ..."

Jacob chuckled "Oh ... Mmh ..." He pretended to think for a moment "Can we do first the first then the second one ?"

Edward rolled his eyes "You would say that... Well, maybe if you're a good boy, but first there are some cranberry pancakes to be eaten."

Jacob opened round eyes "Seriously ? My mom used to make those !" He eyed Edward suspiciously "How did you know that ?"

"Uh – I didn't .." Duh ! "Not exactly planned ..." He eyed Jacob worriedly "We don't have to eat them if you don't -"

"No, no, no, I want them, I'm just surprised ..." Jacob shook his head and headed back to his bedroom. He came out a minute later and sat himself down at table, ready to eat. When Edward was there too, he said simply "I thought I'd forgotten that about mom ..." He sniffed and smiled through wet eyes.

Edward went to sit himself next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, smiling gently he declared "Well, let's hope the freshly pressed orange juice I was planning on making won't bring back _too many_ memories."

They are in companionship silence, stealing a few loving glances and goofy grins. When all was done and away, Jacob put on a seductive smile "So do I get the second part of breakfast ?"

Edward chuckled, his stuffed belly made his cock less prompt to misbehave "I'm afraid you don't, I'd bet anything you want that you're still sore."

Jacob rolled his eyes "Who cares ?!"

Edward scowled "No, we're being careful, this might seems like a game, but we're gambling with your body, and I'm not taking any risks. What-so-ever. I roughed you up last night, now we take a break."

Jacob smiled at this "Ok, if it's because you're worried for me, then I guess I can't complain. And I'm kinda' sore actually..." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, you've been kind of limping." Edward said, trying to contain a laugh. Not nice to make fun, after all, Edward had had his fun earlier on !

Jacob grinned "You know, I don't give a rat's arse about that. It means I'm with you, so it's actually good news."

Edward smirked "Oh ? So maybe I should fuck you senseless every night, and send you off limping every day to University. Better yet, to your football practice !"

Jacob's grin faded "Right. Point taken. So no more fucking on a night before football practice."

Edward frowned "Mmh ... Tomorrow is football practice, yes ?"

Jacob frowned too "Yeah ..."

Edward smirked and approached his pray slowly "Oh, ok, good to know ! After all, you did tease me for about a month ..."

Jacob's face lit in realization "No, no, no, you're NOT teasing me tonight."

"No ? You were the one complaining about no more sex today !" Edward teased, still approaching Jacob who started backing, until he got cornered. Edward stuck himself to Jacob, making sure their crotches touched, before dominating Jacob's mouth fiercely.

One hand started rubbing Jacob's nipple, the other cupping the crotch, which was hardening at an alarming rate. After a few seconds, Edward pulled back, smirking. Jacob was panting, looking lost.

"You do know giving orders to a Dom isn't recommended, right ?"

Jacob collected his breath and pulled a face "I hate when you pull away before it gets interesting ..."

"Oh so you want it to get interesting ?" Edward took hold of Jacob's shoulders, and spun him round so he was facing the couch. He walked Jacob to the couch, one hand gripping the firm arse mounds, the other massaging the strong pectorals. Jacob was jelly in Edward's hands ... as usual.

Jacob was sat down on the couch, and barely seemed to notice his pants were pulled off, as well as his underwear, his large erection popping out. Edward didn't waste any time. He went down on Jacob and had him moaning and groaning.

One hand travelled south and a finger pressed into Jacob's sore entrance, but without lubricant it wasn't easy to penetrate. Nonetheless, Edward pressed forward and started thrusting the finger in and out while sucking Jacob off expertly.

Jacob came in seconds, spilling everywhere. All his muscles slumped on the couch and he let Edward take care of him, washing the mess away, putting his clothes back on.

"Ed' ... You should start a cult." Was all Jacob said.

Edward chuckled, and propped down on the large couch, bringing Jacob down on him, resting his head on his lap, stroking his hair absent-mindedly.

"Can we stay like this today, Ed' ?" Jacob asked, his eyes closed, entirely relaxed.

"Yes, sounds good. How about movie with hot chocolate and a heavy quilt ?"

Jacob hummed "Mmh ... Yes ... I would love that." He made to sit up "I'm taking care of it !"

Edward wouldn't have it, he pushed Jacob back down while he stood up "Oh no you don't. You lie there and look handsome while I take care of it."

Jacob pouted "No, my turn to take care of you." He tried again to sit up, to be pushed back down by Edward.

"You'll hurt my toppy pride if you don't let me take care of you, Jake. Besides, I'm not above cuffing you to the couch." Edward said in the most serious tone possible.

Jacob considered the statement for a second then huffed "Fine, you win. But one night you'll come home to candles, a romantic dinner and a hot bubble perfumed bath."

Edward smirked "That's a good boy. Now look pretty and I'll be back before you know it."

Jacob grumbled something about a 'pushy white boy' and 'don't push your luck', but remained silent and still otherwise.

A few minutes later, Edward came back with two huge cups filled to the brim with dark liquid, a heavy quilt over his shoulder, and four DVD boxes under his arm. He smiled fondly seeing Jacob resting peacefully on the couch, looking tired, or spent...

He truly was lucky to have someone like Jacob, the boy was adorable. He had his flaws, true, but adorable. And he probably couldn't hurt a fly, not on purpose anyway.

"Sit up, I'm here !" Edward declared as he came back.

Jacob opened his eyes and lazily sat upright, a slow smile creeping on his face when he took in Edward and everything he was bringing.

Edward put the cups down carefully and went to the DVD player. "I have _The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel_, a more action one called _The Avengers_, the full extended trilogy of _The Lord of the Rings_ and the Leonardo DiCaprio version of _Romeo and Juliet_. What'd you prefer ?"

"Hum, hum, hum ... I'm in the mood for ... _Lord of the Rings !"_

"You got it !" Edward exclaimed as he inserted the first DVD, before going to slump down on the couch. He spread the very large and heavy quilt over them both, handed Jacob his cup and took his own. With the remote he started the movie, and started slurping his chocolate.

They sat through the movie, silent and attentive, sitting tiredly on the couch, enjoying the rest. When Edward came back to sit after setting the second movie though, he took hold of Jacob in his strong arms and brought him between his legs, lying in the length of the couch, Jacob's back resting against his chest, a large pillow behind to keep them upright.

Edward smelled Jacob's musky smell, enjoying the proximity with his love. He snaked a hand under Jacob's shirt, feeling the warmth and the taut muscles. He rubbed a nipple, which made Jacob moan.

Soon, neither of them was paying attention to the movie. Jacob laid his head on Edward's shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch, thrumming and humming in pleasure and contentment. Edward explored his lover, touching, prodding, kneading, rubbing.

"God, Jake, you're so perfect..." He felt bound to say.

Jacob toyed with his golden chain "Well, good thing I have something to keep you with me, 'cause I'm not letting you go before a few decades, you're too perfect in every sense."

Edward chuckled "A few decades ? Believe me, you'll want to explore your possibilities, you'll want to go look for something else. The first is never the one, but they say you never forget him..." Edward trailed off. James ...

Jacob opened his eyes "You really think I'm going to leave you hanging to search for better ?"

"It's life, Jacob. That's how we guys are made. After a while we move on, to maximise progeny and diversity, it's our instinct."

"Well, who cares ? I'm gay, I don't give a damn about progeny or diversity, you're stuck with me."

"Keep telling yourself that. There's a reason the divorce rate is more than fifty percent nowadays, Jake. Believe me, I've studied these kinds of things, evolution is not to be taken lightly."

"So you think I'm going to leave ?" Jacob sat up, looking troubled.

"Yes, I think we're not going to stay together forever. That's fairytale material."

"God, you're so pessimistic ! You don't know what faith is ?"

"I do know what faith is, but I don't have it, sorry. I believe in cold hard facts and am realistic. Part of being a Dom, I guess, I don't dream, I live, two feet on Earth."

Jacob looked more and more agitated "So you don't trust me ?"

Edward sighed, here we go. Trust issues. He pursed his lips "Jacob, you know I don't hand out trust on the streets. And for all my sweet talk, no I don't trust you'll stay with me forever. I'm not even sure I'll want to stay with you in ten years ! I'm graduating next year, and then what ? Long distance doesn't work, believe me, I know. I used to have a boyfriend in high school, we split up one week after starting university."

Jacob frowned "You'll never trust me, will you ?"

"I don't know. I trust you're an adorable guy who has my best interest at heart. Isn't that good enough ?"

Jacob's frowned melted away slowly "Put that way it sounds better. But what does this mean, then ?" he raised a hand, showing the golden bracelet.

Edward smiled gently "I don't know if I trust in our future. I love you, I love this, I love what we have. But life's taught me not to hope too much. I don't want to hope we'll be together in twenty years. If we are, then I'm glad, if we're not, then at least I won't fall too hard."

Jacob considered this for a second "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. It's like I used to think people I love would disappear... Until I met you."

Edward's smile deepened "Well, I'm flattered, Jacob, it's good to know I can influence people for good messed up as I am."

Jacob surprised Edward by taking control and bringing Edward in for a hug "I'm going to help you. You'll see, I'm going to give you faith and I'll heal you just like you did me. You'll see, I'm going to make this my life's work. And I'm not giving up, even if I have to quit University and follow you to the other side of the world. I'm going to stick with you even if you don't want me to."

"You can try, but you know, Emmett tried and failed. Now he's accepted defeat, which is only good, he doesn't waste energy on a lost cause any more."

"You're not a lost cause, and the energy isn't wasted. Besides, I think I'll never feel happy without you to tie me up."

Edward sighed "Fine, but don't be surprised when you give up and move on. I know I would."

"That's just the problem, isn't it ? You don't even trust yourself, not even talking about somebody else."

"Yeah, well my parents kind of ruined my self-confidence when they left me to jump off a cliff naked in the woods."

"That can be re-built. Takes time, but don't worry, you'll get there, I swear."

"Mmh... Enough of the heavy talk."

"You're right. Let's get back to Saruman getting his arse kicked by trees."

"I was thinking we could do something else ..."

Jacob looked confused "I thought we agreed on staying in the comfy couch all day."

Edward pouted "I don't know, I was thinking of something that involves none of your clothes..."

Jacob raised an eyebrow "What exactly do you have in mind ?"

"Mmh ... I'm in the mood for some toying with you."

Jacob tilted his head, pondering. After a while, he asked "Nothing too rough, alright ? I'm still sore from yesterday."

Edward grinned victoriously "Yup, don't worry, it's more control I want right now."

Jacob jumped up excitedly "Right, how do you want me ?"

Edward thought about it for a second. He could either have Jacob writhing in bed, bent over the couch, tied up in the bath with him ... Mmh... Whatever it was, he wanted it to be comfortable for Jacob who had taken enough discomfort the night before.

Finally he declared "Strip, I'll be back in a sec !" And went to get a pair of cuffs and a black leather box.

He came back and felt himself get very hard when he took in Jacob, lying provocatively on the couch, his legs wide open, slowly pumping on his brown erect cock. He motioned for Jacob to join him in the bedroom.

Jacob entered, his cock standing proud, and asked "So what are you going to do ?"

Edward grinned "I said a long while ago we'd do some ass-stretching, well it's time ! First I'll plug you and wait until later tonight to fuck you good and proper. Get on the bed on all fours !" Well, he had said that he wasn't taking any risk with Jacob being sore, but it had been a few hours ago, and anyway he was always careful.

Jacob's cock twitched as his pupils dilated with excitement. He launched on the bed and assumed the position. Edward cuffed the wrists and ankles, before attaching a rope from the bed posts to the cuffs. That way Jacob would be able to move about if he wanted, but wouldn't be able to touch himself or prevent anything from happening.

Edward spread Jacob's legs wide before tightening the ropes to his ankles, making sure the access was wide open. He spanked Jacob once for good measure.

"You ready for this handsome ?"

"Hell yes !"

Edward started by the usual two fingers, then again, went in rather quickly. Before long he was thrusting the fingers in and out, rubbing on the prostate, making Jacob writher around, moaning and aah-ing.

He added one then another finger. Four fingers were now in. He used them to force Jacob slowly open, pushing against the velvet muscles, making space, and all the while prodding, rubbing.

Once he was satisfied Jacob was as open as he would get, Edward picked up the smallest of the two dildos he had prepared, the one he had used the night before. He coated it with a large quantity of lube before again starting to slowly but firmly pushing it inside, screwing to help it get in. Jacob groaned once or twice as he was stretched wide, but otherwise kept silent.

Edward pressed on, the dildo was more than halfway in. After a little effort it was all the way in, only the handle sticking out very elegantly from Jacob's open arse. He let his victim get used to it before slowly pushing it out and ramming it back in again.

Jacob's semi hardened immediately and he moaned as Edward jabbed at his prostate. He turned the dildo inside Jacob's arse, making sure to rub on the little gland all the while, making Jacob buck.

"OH yeah !" Jacob exclaimed as he let his head drop, enjoying the stimulation.

Edward took hold of the hard cock with a lubricated hand and pumped slowly a few times, rubbing his thumb on the cockhead, multiplying the sensations.

"FUCK !" Jacob cried out as Edward pumped quicker, before letting go all together, making Jacob whine.

Edward carefully took the dildo out and took hold of the second, larger one. He coated it and pressed it against Jacob's entrance, applying a little pressure before pulling out, teasing the hole without ever breaching it.

When Jacob pushed his hips back to take the toy in, Edward pushed firmly inserting two full centimetres. Jacob gasped and tried to pull away but Edward took hold of his thighs to keep him in place.

Jacob whined "It's too big !"

Edward shushed him "Don't worry, we'll take it slow, just relax, it's not that big, I promise, you're going to have to take bigger than this after a while."

Jacob groaned "Bigger ? This is enough ?"

Edward chuckled lightly "No, this is about one and a half cock, you're going to have to move up to two if I want to double fuck you."

"I really have to get fucked by someone else ?"

Edward stroked Jacob's hair soothingly "No, but I really want you to. Besides, I'm ready to bet that once I'm done with you, you'll get hard at the simple idea. And anyway I'll be in there too, so it's not only someone else !"

"Doubt that ..." Jacob said darkly.

"Why's that ?"

"I don't want anyone else to touch me like you do ..."

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch you if you're not up to it. Now let's get back to the present." Edward said as he applied a little pressure to the dildo that has been sitting awkwardly just right in the entrance for a while. He forced a whole other centimetre in slowly before stopping and letting Jacob get used.

One hand snaked down to jerk Jacob off slowly, whose cock had started to go limp at the absence of stimulation. Jacob immediately loosened up and Edward was able to push the dildo in slowly with limited pressure. After a few grunts, the dildo was in and Edward took in the very arousing view of Jacob tied naked to bed with a massive hard-on and a large dildo up his cute tight spread hole.

He pulled the dildo out and replaced it with a comfortable-sized plug, which was equipped with a belt to keep it in place. Edward then uncuffed Jacob.

"What, that's it ?"

Edward chuckled "Yup, until tonight."

"So you were serious when you said I'd keep that up my arse all afternoon ?"

Edward grinned "Yup ! Now I want to watch the rest of the film !"

Jacob rolled his eyes and frowned "Fine, but I'm not into that real life slave stuff."

"Of course not, me neither, besides, do you feel like a slave ?"

Jacob's frown melted into a smile "No, you're always taking care of me ... Maybe I should try harder to make you relax ..."

Edward laughed "Yeah, feel free to try, I'm still going to take care of you and end on top."

Jacob huffed "Go figure ! So, I'm supposed to stay naked ?"

Edward smirked "Mmh ... Tempting idea ! You shouldn't have said that ..."

"I like feeling like I belong to you and you can do whatever you want. Feels right. So I don't mind !" Jacob snuggled on the couch under the heavy quilt again, expectantly waiting for Edward to join him.

Edward made a snap decision of stripping to his boxers to enjoy his lover's warm skin and dived under the quilt too, putting a hand around Jacob's shoulders and drawing him close, pressing a hard kiss on his temple.

Jacob hummed happily and dug a shoulder gently into Edward, pressing even closer before gasping and declaring "Ok, this thing up my arse is going to keep me hard all day, it moves every time I move !"

Edward chuckled as he pressed play "Yeah, I know, but you're not allowed to touch yourself. You're not getting anything until tonight. That's for teasing me for three weeks."

Jacob grunted and whispered as the film picked up – Gandalf is alive ! – "I knew you'd get pay back for that too ..." and he writhed around, gasping, his cock twitching every time he changed position and the plug jabbed at his prostate.

Edward and Jacob had just had dinner together, still clustered together on the couch, while pecking at the French fries and chicken sticks, sipping on the vodka/tonic/lime cocktail that Edward had prepared. Jacob had insisted on staying naked and Edward couldn't agree more.

They were now watching the end of the third instalment of _The Lord of the Rings_. Neither had had the courage to get out from under the quilt on the couch. This time it was Edward who was literally lying _on_ Jacob, but he wasn't overly worried: Jacob was more than sturdy enough.

He knew that Jacob was grinning goofily at having his love rest on him for once, but he couldn't care less. Right now he didn't want to be in control. Granted, he didn't love the feeling of Jacob's steal hard erection prodding at his arse cheek, but lying on Jacob's warm sticky skin was well worth it.

The movie ended at around 11 PM. Edward hummed happily and gazed at Jacob huskily "You know, Jake, I really want to fuck you right now..."

Jacob's grin widened "You know, Ed', I was really hoping you'd say something like that !" he said, before scooping Edward up and carrying him to his bed.

Edward huffed "I hate that you can do that and I can't..."

Jacob chuckled, kissed Edward and said "I seem to remember you carrying me over your shoulder that one time..."

"Yeah, I nearly broke my back."

Jacob huffed as he delicately put Edward down on the bed "So you saying I'm heavy ?"

Edward chuckled as he sat up on the bed "Yeah, you're my heavy boy of muscle."

Jacob pouted and sat down next to Edward. Edward cupped Jacob's chin and kissed him passionately, one hand pressed on his chest, thumb rubbing on his heart.

Jacob shivered and his cock twitched "What do you want to do ?" He asked when Edward pulled away to get his breath back.

"I want to make love to you, Jake. Lie down for me, handsome." Jacob obeyed and looked up at Edward with something that looked like more than simple love, like admiration.

Edward crawled over him and kissed him while he undid the belt that was keeping the plug in Jacob, which slid out on its own. Jacob moaned as that happened and looked like he wasn't able to move, assaulted by feelings. Edward's hands were all over him, kneading the nipples, brushing over his cock, his mouth was sucking on his earlobes, nipping at his lips and licking the hard nipples.

"Ed', I need you right now ... This is too good."

Edward, who was finding it difficult not to cum in his boxers, stripped free of the limiting clothes and reached for a condom, but Jacob stopped him. "Please, we don't need that, do we ?"

Edward pursed his lips. This was a dangerous game, neither were tested ... Then again he had always protected himself. "Swear you've never had unprotected sex."

Jacob blushed "I ... Uh ... You were the first ..."

Edward raised an eyebrow. Wow. Jacob WAS the most innocent boy he had ever known ! He decided to go without the condom, the temptation was too great.

Edward went between Jacob's legs, lifted them up and propped them on his shoulders. He bent forward to kiss Jacob. He took himself in hand and directed his naked hard cock at Jacob's lubricated and opened entrance.

Jacob raised his hips, trying to get Edward to fuck him faster, and Edward happily complied, plunging in not too gently, moaning at the delicious friction.

"OH my GOD ! Even stretched you're tight ..."

Jacob had laid his head rest on the pillow, his eyes half closed, an expression of pure bliss on his face. Edward started to move and hit Jacob's prostate.

Jacob bucked and exclaimed "OH YES EDWARD !"

Edward smirked and settled on a flamed rhythm, fucking Jacob with all his strength. Jacob reached for his hard cock and desperately started to jerk himself off, moaning and groaning as Edward fucked him in the mattress.

Edward swatted Jacob's hands away, and took him in hand, pumping quickly while rubbing the head with his thumb, before bending forward to capture Jacob's lips and letting a hand pinch a swollen nipple.

Jacob was delirious with pleasure, jelly in Edward's hands and under the onslaught of feelings that came from every part of his sweaty body.

"OH ! Edward ! Gonna cum ! Fuck !"

Edward increased his impossible rhythm and groaned "Oh Jake !" As he came deep in Jacob. Jacob came a few seconds later moaning, his head thrown back on the pillow, all the muscles of his body straining, covered with a thick sheen of sweat, the most beautiful sight that had been given to Edward to see.

They both stayed in that position a long while, collecting their breaths and laughing happily at each other's exhaustion. Edward gently pulled away and helped Jacob up.

"I think we need a shower." Jacob nodded.

When they were under the cascading hot water, steam swirling around them, Edward put his strong arms around Jacob and said "However long we stay together, I'll never forget you, this, what we have."

Jacob buried his head in the crook of Edward neck "Let's just stay together forever."

"I love you, Jake. More than anything."

"I love you too, Ed', you're everything I need to be happy."

**THE END**

* * *

UPDATE (16/4/13): Sequel is still planned. Should start sometimes this summer !

A/N : _**A sequel is planned for this story ! Please give me any ideas you might have ! I will post a chapter 22 to warn you that the sequel is starting ;) So follow me or this story if you don't want to miss out !**_

Thank you to everyone who followed this story, you all helped to motivate me ! Until next time,

Lineia


End file.
